Love in a Zombie Apocolypse
by 7kassie8
Summary: Clementine has been in this mess since she was 8 but with Lee by her side she thought she would be ok but now he's gone and so is Christa and Omid. She fled Carver's camp because of the treatment and found a group in a cabin but as she gains friendship could she also find love in a world that's messed up...well she doesn't think so but can Luke change her mind (Older Clem)
1. A new start

**Hey guys I did write some other stories on Fanfiction before and they were on Morganville Vampires I had to stop because I had a lot of school work and it was hard keeping up also I wanted a break from writing... but I came back because I have been watching videos on youtube of the video game 'The walking dead' I have watched season 1 and up to episode 3 in season 2. I love Clementine she is my favorite character but I wish she was little older so in this fanfic she is 18 and I also love Luke and I love them to be together.**

**In this fanfic there will be a happy ending because I am a a huge lover of happy endings. I am making up my own storyline for this story there may be references to the game but it will mostly be my own thought up idea...some characters I will keep other's I might put in depending on how the story goes. In this fanfic Luke is 23.**

**I have slightly changed Clementine's appearance...she still has curly black hair but it's long and in a ponytail the reason she hasn't cut her hair is because it reminds her off Lee she has only cut a bit of hair from the front because it was getting in her face so it looks like a side fringe...also I prefer Clementine without her hat so I pretending she lost in a walker attack. She still has her tan skin and brown eyes.**

**Characters that might appear in story:**

**Christa**

**Kenny**

**Sarita**

**Omid (I love Omid because he is a witty and funny guy and I almost cried when he got killed in episoide one him and Christa do get mentioned in the first one or two chapters but I don't know if I will put them as characters)**

**so that's the information part over now for the actual story part (this first chapter and the second might be boring because I need to set the scene and get the plot going but it will get better I promise)**

* * *

'Bang' I heard the sound of a gun as I kept limping as fast as I could through the forest. I heard moaning and looked to see walkers not far behind me.

"Get back here bitch!" yelled Troy one of Carver's guards. He shot his gun again, I quickened my pace as fast as I could on a bad ankle.

_'Damn Carver and his fucking guards'_ I met Carver and his people after I had lost Christa and Omid in the forest after a confrontation with two guys in the forests. One guy chased me but I manged to get him eaten by a walker but then fell into the ice cold water after being cornered by walkers. I was wandering through the forest for hours until I came across Carver and his people.

Not all of them were terrible I liked one person. Bonnie. She was always nice to me she was the only person to not hit me. I got beat up a lot by Carver but Bonnie would convince him to leave me alone if she got there in time. The first time Carver beat me up was for not completing my work fast enough he cut down my lower part of my arm with a sharp knife...but Bonnie stitched it up for me.

But what had just happened was the final straw. Carver made me go to bed without food for some stupid reason, so I decided to get some food from the stockroom. It's not like they don't have enough plus I was made to sleep outside in the fucking cold. Tavia and Troy caught me, while Tavia was saying about taking me to Carver Troy hit on the back of my head with his shotgun. While Tavia stared in shock Troy just continued to hit and kick me, then he smashed his gun onto my right ankle. Tavia got him to stop and said it was best that Carver should deal with me.

When I arrived at Carver's office Troy and Tavia told him what happened, Carver walked up to me with a walkie talkie and hit me in the head with it repeatedly, it went on for a minute before I started spitting blood. I thought that he was going to kill me but then Bonnie came in intending to ask Carver something but got him to stop beating me and helped me escape. I just hope she's ok.

I finally couldn't hear Troy or his shotgun, as I stopped to catch my breath and rest my ankle. I heard the moaning of walkers close behind me, I pushed myself to carry on but because of it being pitch black I didn't see a tree root sticking up from the ground and tripped over it on my bad ankle.

As I fell to the ground I tried to get up but soon had a walker on top of me. I managed to keep it away from my neck and got my good leg and pushed it off. I kept pushing myself back not having enough time to get up, I was searching for a weapon to bash these walkers in the head with.

When I thought it was just about over I saw a sharp piece of rotten wood, without hesitating I grabbed it and stabbed it into the head of the nearest walker. I managed to get up on my feet by the time the next one tried to grab me. Within minutes I had killed the 8 walkers that were following me.

I started to limp a lot more as the pain in my ankle intensified, I really didn't want to spend the night out in the open. Then I saw a cabin with light's on in the distance, maybe there are humans, perhaps I could get some help for my ankle. I slowly limped towards the cabin as I reached the front door my last thought as I knocked on the door was _'Hope these people are friendly'._

It took a total of three knocks before someone came to the door. It was an older guy about late 50s early 60s, he had grey hair and beard. He also carried a shotgun in all he looked intimidating.

"Can I help you?" He asked in a gruff voice.

I nodded before realizing I had to give him a reason why "I was beaten up by a camp up north for apparently not doing anything right and stealing food when I was refused supper, my ankle is really killing me"

The older guy looks me up and down and then said "What's your name?"

"Clementine"

"Fine. We'll get Carlos to look at it"

I then followed him inside the cabin. It looked so warm and safe way better than Carver's camp that was a freaking prison. The older guy lead me into the kitchen/dining room where a bunch of other people were.

There was a pregnant lady she was as big as Christa was before she lost the baby, there was man standing behind her who seemed friendly. There was a guy with shaggy black hair with a red and white plaid shirt, a younger looking man with his brown/black hair hidden underneath his cap that reminded me of mine that my dad gave me and standing next to him was another guy who looked the same age...I had to remember to breathe when I saw him he has brown shaggy hair and brown eyes he had a rugged look to him.

"Pete who is this?" The pregnant lady asked the older guy who had greeted me at the front door.

"This is Clementine she came here looking for help, she says her ankle is hurting her bad and the way she was limping tells me that she was telling the truth." Pete replied.

"Let me take a look at it" The guy with the red and white plaid shirt said.

I limped over to him and took of my shoe and rolled up the bottom of my skinny jeans, and saw that my ankle was badly swollen and was looking a sickening purple/blue colour. The guy felt around it and said "The ankle is badly swollen, she is lucky it's not broken. I will put an ice pack on it to bring out the swelling and will put a bandage on in the morning"

I have to stay here. Till morning. Don't get me wrong I don't mind but it's not up to me.

"Are you sure Carlos?" Pete asked

"Yes. She won't get far with an ankle this bad, could break it if she started to run on it." Carlos the guy who looked at my ankel answered.

"How do you guys feel about this young lady staying here?" Pete asked the rest of the group.

"We don't know much about her?" The pregnant lady responded "We don't know who's camp she came from for all we know she could be working for Carver"

I tense up at the mention of Carver's name.

"Are you ok?" Pete asked.

"Yeah. It's just that Carver was the one who did this to me. Troy beat me up first and did this to my ankle and then Carver beat me up till Bonnie stopped him." I replied.

"She can't stay here" the pregnant lady said "Carver probably as beat her up and sent her out looking for us."

I got angry then "I am not working for that asswhole I know you all think I am but I escaped because of the hell I was being put through there. I didn't come here looking to stay the night all I wanted was to have my ankle bandaged up!...please you gotta help me!"

"Well what do you think?" Pete asked Carlos.

"I'll sleep on it and if I feel she is trustworthy I will take care of her ankle"

"No!, I need it looked at now!"

"You will stay out in the shed till morning and I will decide whether I will treat the ankle in the morning"

I looked at the other members for help. The guy behind the pregnant bitch said "Why not treat the cut on her arm?, it looks quite bad"

I look down and realized I had pulled a stitch and the bandage was getting coated in my blood.

"Alvin, honey we don't who she is, or if she is working for Carver. Besides what if it's a lurker bite" The bitch responded to Alvin who I guess is her husband.

"It's not a bite please believe me" I pleaded.

"Why not just shoot her?" the guy with the cap asked.

Everyone looked at him with a shock expression

"We don't even know if she's bitten Nick?" said the handsome guy.

"Well even if she's not Luke, she's got a quite a few injuries she may not make it through till tomorrow. Why not put her out of her misery now?" Nick responded to the cute guy called Luke.

Just as Luke was going to respond Pete spoke up and said "No one is shooting anyone got it. I highly doubt she's bitten or working for Carver but if you guys want to be safe and stick her into that shed that's not very safe then go ahead"

_Thanks for the support_ I thought thick with sarcasm.

"Look I just don't feel it's necessarily sticking a young girl with an ankle injury in that shed" Luke said. I'm glad he is defending me.

"Oh so when she turns and bites your first your gonna be ok with that. Or if she get's Carver up here" the pregnant lady said accusingly.

"I'm just sayn'" Luke said and shrugged staring into distance.

"So it's decided she stays out in the shed for the night?" Pete asked.

The whole group gave a certain nod while Luke just lifted his head in acknowledgement.

Pete looked at me with genuine sympathy in his eyes. "Sorry Kid it's the best your going to get"

I shrugged in defeat. "You'll see in the morning how wrong you are" I was then escorted to the shed by Nick and Luke.

"So your name is like the fru-" Nick started before I cut him off with a death glare.

"Say that last part either of you and I'll kick your asses" I replied.

Nick and Luke chuckled we then reached the shed, I walked into the shed and saw the doors close. I can't stay in here I thought, I'll die if I don't.

I undid the bandage on my arm and saw mos of the stitching has come out, it also looked a little infected. I looked around for something to use as temporary stitches, I saw a tackle box I opened it up and saw some thin wire. It's good enough I thought. Next I had to an exit, I saw a loose board on the bottom of the wall. I used the hammer to pry it off and squeezed through the hole and quietly but quickly made my way to the cabin.

I looked for an entrance and saw a huge loose board going under the cabin. I manged to get it off and crawl through the hole. I heard Luke call a house meeting, I waited till it was quite and used my knife to open the trap door.

I found myself in the living room, I walked over to the chest of draw's and found some cloth that can be used as a bandage, I crept upstairs and went into the bathroom. I looked in the medicine cabinet and saw a needle, I took it and close the medicine cabinet.

I was just about to leave when I head someone coming up the stairs. I quickly hid behind the shower curtain. It was Rebecca that came in.

"Oh god I just want this baby." She washed her face and then carried on saying "I just hope that it's his baby" Rebecca then left, and I came out from behind he shower curtain.

I carried on down the hall and gently opened one door to reveal a girl about thirteen years old. Her face had shock and confusion written all over it.

"Hey" I whispered with a small smile.

"Your not suppose to be here" She answered back.

"Look I know but I really need something to clean this. Look." I proceeded to show her my arm.

She gasped and went over to her chest of draws and took out a bottle of Peroxide. "Here my dad gives me this when I get cuts. I'm Sarah by the way. My dad says I'm not allowed to talk to you."

"I'm Clementine" I guess her dad was Carlos because the looked alike.

"Can we be besties Clementine? there's no one my age and all the grown ups are either grouchy or boring" She asked excitedly

"Sure" I replied because she was sweet.

"You better go before someone catches you" Sarah said urgently.

"Your right bye" I said with a smile on the way out.

I made it back to the shed undetected. I placed my arm onto the worktable and poured some Peroxide onto it and it stung like fuck. I had to bite my lips to stop me from screaming. I then threaded the wire through the needle and prepared myself for the pain, the wire pierced through my skin and I felt tears running down my cheeks.

Once I had stitched it up I got the piece of cloth and wrapped it around the stitching. I was going to use the needle to pin the cloth in place, but then dropped it by the hole I used to escape. I bent down to pick it up when a walker suddenly came through.

I jumped back as it crawled through. I looked around for a weapon and found a brick, I smashed it on the head but it still wouldn't die. I looked around for something else and saw a rake, I quickly picked it up and rammed the walker into the shed wall then grabbed my hammer from earlier and kept hitting it till it's head caved.

I was registering what happened when the shed doors threw open and there stood everyone but Sarah.

"What the hell happened in here?" Nick asked. Everyone looked from the dead walker to me.

"That girl is tough as nails" Pete said with a smile.

"In case your wandering I AM STILL NOT BITTEN!, but you all left me out here to die" I answered my whole being full of anger.

Everyone looked guilty and then Luke said "Hey you stitched up you arm"

"Did she fucking steel from us?!" Rebecca exclaimed.

"And if she did, she didn't hurt anyone besides she most likely would have been dead by tomorrow" Pete said in my defense.

"Bring her inside and I'll take a look at her arm" Carlos said.

I was sitting on the kitchen island while Carlos looked at my arm and stitched it up. Luke was pacing restlessly while everyone else was watching waiting for Carlos's diagnosis on my arm.

"Well is it a lurker bite?" asked Luke.

"No. It does looks like it was cut with a knife or sharp object. I'd say it's just fine."

Everyone had a look of relief on their face. Rebecca then came up to me

"Hey I want to apologize about earlier"

"It's ok you have to care of someone who is defenseless I understand"

Rebecca smiled.

"If everyone doesn't mind I would like a word with Clementine in private."

Everyone nodded and left some where going upstairs to bed while Luke went into the living room.

"I wish you didn't do what you did Clementine." Carlos started.

"Listen if I didn't do what I did I probably would have been dead by tomorrow. I wish I didn't steal from you guys but you left me with no choice"

"You manipulated my daughter"

"I needed her help I'm sorry but I was desperate"

"Sarah is not like you Clementine. If she new how bad it really was out there she would cese to fucntion"

"I'm sorry I didn't know"

"That's understandable but I wish that you keep away from her"

I nodded and with that Carlos leaves and goes upstairs.

Luke came in and asked "Hey want somethin' to eat?"

I nodded with a smile and got down from the island. Carlos also strapped and ice pack to my ankle.

Luke made some porridge and set it on the dinning room table. As I sat to eat it Luke sat across from me to watch.

"So urrr...where are your parents?" he asks nervously.

I stopped eating for a few seconds

"I mean I 'm guessing what happened to them happened to everyone's parents" Luke quickly corrected himself.

I finished the last bit of porridge and answered "My parents left me with a baby sitter so they could go to Savannah for a few days I was eight at the time. Long story short I met guy called Lee he taught me how to protect myself. We met people along the way but they didn't all make it. Lee told me that my parents probably were not alive so I went with a guy on the walkie talkie that said he had my parents, as a result Lee got bitten and he was turning even though he cut his arm off so I had to shoot him after finding my parents as walkers, I then met up with two people who I was supposed to find and yeah that's it"

"oh god Clem I never should've asked" Luke said sadness in his eyes.

I shrugged and smiled "It's ok I'm over it I have to be in order to carry on"

I looked down at my arm that was stinging.

"That's gonna leave a bad scar" Luke said

"Yeah it's better than having a stump"

"Scar's are way better than stumps"

"Yeah they are" I chuckled along with Luke.

"Ya know you got a real cute laugh Clementine" Luke complimented.

I looked down with a blush. No one has ever said that too me, and in a weird way I kinda liked me.

Pete then walked in "Clementine tomorrow me and Nick are going to look for supplies. I know you need to rest you ankel but if it's not bad want to come with us?"

I nodded and then yawned. Pete and Luke smiled.

"I'll get the sofa set up for you Clementine" Luke said.

"Well I'll see you in the morning have a good night" Pete said then went upstairs.

I walked into the living room where Luke was setting up pillows and a blanket.

"This the best I can do for now" Luke said shyly.

"It's ok better than the hard mattress on the bunk beds at the camp" I replied and got myself comfortable. "Night Luke"

"Night Clementine" and with that Luke went upstairs to bed.

* * *

**hope you liked it. Constructive criticism welcomed**


	2. You can stay

**I have decided to post another chapter because followers and one favourites on this story and considering I haven't written on this site in awhile I am happy so as a thank you I have posted chapter number 2. I will try and update twice a day if possible if not then it will be one or it will be the next day. Again thank you for following and favouring this story it means a lot since this is only the second fanfic category I have done.**

* * *

"Hey Clementine" said the voice beside me

"Hmmm" I mumbled.

"How's your ankle up to doing a supply run?" questioned the voice.

I rolled over onto my other side and looked to see Pete who was grinning. I groaned and sat up, I stretched and bent down to see my ankle. The swelling has gone down a lot and the purple/blue colour had started to fade.

"Well it seems a lot better" I said and got up and put it on the floor. "It doesn't hurt as much as it did"

"Good but can you walk on it?" Pete asked.

I walked around the coffee table. "It feels fine, hell I'm just glad the swelling's gone down and the purple/blue colour"

"Well as long as your ok, still want to come with me and Nick to go get supplies?"

"Yeah I want to pull my weight around here anyway"

"I don't want to give you false hope or anything but we're thinking of letting you joining our group and right now it's in your favor" Pete said with a smile.

I smiled back and said "That's very kind of all of you but don't feel that I have to stay I just wanted to sort my ankle out"

"Say if we didn't let you stay, what would you do?" Pete asked curious.

I shrugged "I wouldn't go back to Carver if that's what your asking, I don't know I think I would go look for the two members of my group that I got split up from"

"Let's hope they are ok"

"Yeah let's hope".

I left the cabin with Pete and Nick thirty minutes after.

"I noticed you kept looking at Rebecca's stomach this morning was something wrong?" Pete asked.

I sigh heavely and respond "The two people I was with before arrving at Carver's camp, are a married couple Christa and Omid I met them when I was nine. When things got tough they took me in but just over a year ago Christa found out she was pregnant, however looking for food became tough and at six and a half months she lost the baby"

"Oh I am sorry Clementine I really shouldn't of asked I can see why you would look at Rebecca's stomach" Pete said with sadness in his voice and sympathy in his eyes. Nick also looked down with a hint of sadness.

"She really hasn't been the same since both Omid and I have tried to get her talk but she has just shut down. Life can be way too cruel sometimes" I said trying not to cry.

"Your right there" Pete responded.

We then arrived at an abandoned hospital. It wasn't big it was relatively small but hey could have medical supplies or even better food and water.

When we got to the entrance Pete said "Clementine you take the third floor, here" Pete hands me a small gun. I raised an eyebrow.

Pete grinned "Sorry but considering your size a shotgun would push you onto your ass"

"Fuck you" I said with a grin as I took the small gun. Both Pete and Nick laughed.

"Anyway Nick you cover the second floor and I'll cover the ground floor, remember don't shoot unless to have too" Pete continued

Me and Nick nodded and entered the hospital, I made my way up to the third floor. I went through every room possible, all the doors had been busted down and there was horrible stench everywhere. There was blood everywhere and dead bodies either from suicide or had been put of their misery.

There were a couple of walkers here and there but they were trapped and couldn't move so it was ok. Once I had gone through every room possible on my floor, I made my way to Nick's floor. I got a few medical supplies that were intact and managed to find a storage room with some food and drinks but not much.

I walked around the second floor going in every room looking for Nick, when I thought he wasn't here and probably was with Pete. As I went to go downstairs someone grabbed my shoulder instantly I jump and grab my gun, I turned to face my attacker and shoot my gun.

I gasped at who it was I almost killed. It was Nick.

"Hey I know we didn't get off on the best foot but I didn't think you kill me" Nick says with a smirk to show he was joking.

"Yeah,yeah the only reason you didn't get hit was because you ducked" I said with a smirk back.

"Na, your aim was far off"

"From what I saw her aim was perfect" A voice called at the bottom of the stairs me and Nick looked down to see Pete smiling.

"In fact her aim is way better than your's Nick" Pete added.

"Oh thanks a lot uncle Pete" Nick said with an eye role.

"Look we can discuss this later but that gunshot would have alerted any walker for miles so we get going unless you want to be dinner" Pete said.

Me and Nick got down the stairs as fast as possible and we all left with plenty of supplies. When we got outside the hospital we heard the sound of walkers, so we decided to run.

Unfortunately me already having a busted ankle and just being naturally clumsy I tripped over thick, long tree branch. I fell and looked to see walkers approaching fast, before I could do anything Pete started shooting at them while Nick got me up.

We carried on running, me being slower cause of my ankle. I turned to see how far they were when Pete said "Hey look a trap door, Nick, Clementine get in here quick!"

The three of us went inside the tap door. It was like a cave but was pitch black. Pete got a flashlight out and we saw food, drinks and more medical supplies to last us months, well diffidently though the winter.

"Woah" is all I could stay. I looked at the label on the boxes of supplies. There were addressed to the abandoned hospital.

"They must have stored food down here in case" said Nick

"Looks that way, well there is no one in that hospital so I say we take this stuff" Pete said

"Yeah I agree" Nick agreed "What about you Clem?, wanna take the food?"

I thought about that time after the incident and the Dairy Farm and how we took those things out the car and how much I hated it, but I can see why, we had to do it to survive. Even though that had consequences that hospital was abandoned completely.

I nodded to the two men waiting for my answer "Yeah we should, we need all the supplies we can get to last through the winter"

"I like the way you think Clem" Nick says.

We filled our bags full of the supplies. Me manged to fit most of it in and carry the last three boxes.

When we came out the trap door, we realized that the walkers had just walked by stupid zombies so dumb. Any way we made it back without a hitch.

When we got through the front door Sarah came right up to us with her mouth wide open.

"Dad!" she yelled.

Carlos and the others cam rushing into the room as fast as possible, when they saw all the supplies we brought back they were all in shock.

"Surprised eh?" Pete asked with a smile.

"You got all that from a hospital?" Rebecca asked.

"No some medical stuff in our bags we got from the hospital, we were getting chased by lurkers and I found a trap door and all these boxes had label for the hospital but it's abandoned so no one would miss it, we brought everything back. There's diffidently enough to last us all through the winter." Pete said. Every one had a relief look on their face.

"Oh and I almost forgot Nick nearly got killed by Clementine for scaring her" Pete added with a chuckle.

"Really?" Luke said with a smile.

"Ahhh man uncle Pete do you have to tell them?" Nick whined.

"Yeah, Clementine has a good aim if you ask me, whoever taught her to use a gun taught her good" Pete said proudly.

"Just a guy who helped me get through this mess when I was a young girl. I was nine when he showed me how to protect myself" I responded.

A few hours passed and I was really starting to like it here everybody was friendly and I hoped that they would let me stay.

Every body had disappeared into the kitchen for a discussion whether I get to stay or not. An hour passed before everyone came out. Pete came up to me with a smile and said "If you want to join our group Clementine then your welcome too"

"Yes, I would really like that thank you" I said gratefully.

"Sarah and Luke were very presistant that you stay, they got everyone to let you stay" Pete added. I saw Luke and Sarah blush how cute.

"Well thank you every body I'm really going to like it here" I said. I looked at Luke and he gave me a secret smile that nobody else saw and that's when I realized I was starting to have the feeling in my stomach that I never felt before, could it be...no I mean I can be a grade A bitch when I want to be and why would someone like Luke like me in that way anyway...besides in a Zombie apocalypse there is no time or room for love...is there?...

* * *

**Thanks again for all the followers and favourites they mean more to me than reviews because in my opinion when someone followers or favourites a story it says it all to me and I can't thank you guys enough. I know there wasn't a lot of Cluke in this chapter but in the next one which will be tomorrow there will be plenty of Cluke moments. Also I won't take forever getting them together but it won't be straight away, I know Clem has sass but I wanted a softer side to her which I believe she has. Like I said in chapter one this WILL have a happy ending and possibly a sequel if people like it that much but we'll see. Until tomorrow. xx **


	3. Trust

The next few days were quiet and I was really starting to settle in, _'don't get to attached'_ I thought to myself. Everybody I had gotten attached too has died at the hands of a human or a walker. If I ever get attached to anybody like I had with Lee I don't think I come out intact a second time round, but I really don't want to be alone again then there would be no way of me surviving.

It was mid-day when I saw a man walking towards the cabin, I did a double take and almost fainted when I saw who it was. Carver. I rush into the kitchen where everybody else were wither eating or talking. They all stop when they saw my panicked expression.

"Clementine what's wrong?" Luke asked with worry in his tone.

It took a few seconds before I managed to find my voice "I...I saw Carver he's coming this way, you all got to hide now"

Rebecca stood up in shock "are you sure?"

"Yes" I replied.

Everybody quickly looked for places to hide. I was going to have to face Carver, I mean he wouldn't want me back the _'incompetent bitch'_. As I was getting myself together to open the door Luke said "Clem come on you gotta hide"

I shook my head "No someone needs to face him, to throw him off our track. I am not having someone get hurt because of me again go hide." When he refused to move I added with urgency "Now!"

Luke could see I wasn't going to budge and I ran upstairs to look for a hiding place. Then there was a knock on the door, I took a deep breath and walked to the door. I opened it slowly to reveal the cold, cruel face of William Carver.

"Can I help you?" I asked innocently.

Carver grinned darkly "Well, Well, Well look at what we have here the runaway"

I huffed impatiently "What do you want Carver?"

"Now, now no need for hostility, I am looking for another group that escaped not long before you arrived. Have you seen them. There is a pregnant women with them."

_'Oh no he's talking about Rebecca and the group I'm staying with...play it cool Clem don't let on that your lying'_ "No can't say that I have" I replied coolly crossing my arms across my chest.

Carver raised an eyebrow "Mind if I come in?"

"Actually yeah I would mind, fuck off"

Carver laughed and forced himself in. "Tu, tut, tut sweetie be nice to the man who gave you safety and food"

"You let me starve to teach me a lesson asswhole"

"Well can't you didn't deserve it" he said as he moved throughout the cabin. He then saw a picture drawn by Sarah with everyone in it, luckily she hadn't had a chance to start drawing me. Carver picked it up and studied it.

"Do you know these people in this picture?" he asked and showed me it.

I shrugged and said "No why would I?, that was here when I got here probably by the people that lived here before the apocalypse started"

Carver didn't respond and moved to the kitchen. I followed him as he went through cupboards, "A lot of supplies I see"

"Well. with winter settling in better safe than sorry"

"Smart" Carver then proceeded upstairs, he looked in every room before meeting me in the hallway.

"Satisfied" I said

"You know you shouldn't trust these people" Carver said darkly

"Who shouldn't I trust?" I asked feigning ignorance.

"Don't play games with me girlie, I know they are here and your protecting them" 'oh shit he knows. Crap' "Let's hope for your sake that your not sticking your neck out for people who don't deserve it"

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't trust them, because I sure as hell trust them far more than I ever could trust you" I snapped.

"Listen here and listen good. Rebecca has always been surrounded by weak men and now she's realized that she's having my baby she is cowering behind people that make her weak, oh and let's not forget Luke. He convinced everyone to escape, he's damn lucky no one died but he's always into stupid ideas. Make sure you know what your getting into Clementine wouldn't want something to happen to you would we?" Carver responded.

I scowled and glared at him and slowly walked up to him, with my arms crossed and asked "How can you be so sure it's yours?"

"It's mine I know it. I would make a better father to that baby than god damn Alvin ever will, I would raise it how it should be raised that baby will be lucky to have me as it's father" Carver said with tone full of darkness.

I leaned close into his face and said "I feel sorry for that baby to have you as it father. Alvin is more of a man than you'll ever be" Carver snapped and backhanded me.

"Watch what you say Clementine, could get you killed if your not carefully" Carver spat.

I looked at him with utter disgust, my cheek stung from that hit, I'm pretty sure it will leave a bruise "GET OUT!" I said barely containing my anger.

Carver pushed past me and went downstairs. I followed him down, I saw he was was going to turn around so I quickly grabbed the shotgun by the chest of drawers and aimed it at Carver.

"Keep going." I commanded.

Carver put his hands up and said "Now Clementine let's think this through what will you gain if you shot me?"

"Freedom. Not just for me but for Rebecca and her and Alvin's unborn child. Also the whole group. People like you are just about the undead out there, and trust me I met my share of asswholes" I said thinking back to the dairy farm with the St Johns. A sharp shiver went through me.

"But we all know your not a killer Clementine, you can't do it. Your not like every woman Clem your strong your a lot like me"

I kept my aim on Carver's forehead "I am nothing like you. I don't kill people for the fun of it or if they fail at a task"

"You just too scared to admit it, because of what your calling me, You'll see soon that your the same as me, go on shoot me I dare yo-" I shot Carver before he could finish, a single bullet in the head and it was over for Carver and you know what I felt great.

Everybody came out of their hiding places to see a dead Carver.

"Clementine you ok?" Pete asked.

"Yeah" I said softly still couldn't believe what I had done.

"In case your wandering I don't regret it"I added.

"Well at least he can't hurt us any more" Rebecca said with relief in her voice.

"We have to leave tonight" Carlos announced.

"What?, why?" I asked stunned.

"Carver's guards are going to know something's up when he doesn't go back, and then they are going to search the whole forest till they find him and if they come here and find us. They will take us back there."

"So we pack and leave now?" Luke asked.

Carlos nodded and said "Yes it's for the best."

"Alright. You heard let's get packing" Luke ordered.

Everybody disappeared to pack. While I was getting my stuff together Alvin came up to me and said "Hey Clementine, thanks for back there with Carver. We all heard the slap"

"I'm alright Alvin, I've had worse" I said with a sad smile.

"Is your shoulder ok?"

"Yeah why wouldn't it be?"

"Well normally people who shoot shotguns get a dislocated shoulder"

"Well I'm fine Alvin, thanks for asking"

Once everyone packed up. The guys picked up Carver's lifeless form and left him in the woods. We carried on walking for hours when we realized it was getting late and we had to rest.

Pete and Nick built a fire. We all ate and before we knew it we were all getting sleepy. People paired up for body heat. Nick and Pete, Alvin and Rebecca, Carlos and Sarah. Which left me and Luke but I didn't mind not really.

"Looks like it's just you and me Clem" Luke stated as everybody else went straight to sleep.

"I'm to on edge to think of sleep" I said honestly.

Luke nodded in agreement. "Clementine. I noticed that you don't really take part in group conversations. Ever since you kinda spilled your story out to me you've gone quiet"

I sighed and looked away "I don't know what came over me but I trust you and the group but that's it don't expect any sort of friendship"

"Why?" Luke asked

"Luke, just leave it ok"

"No, I want to know why you won't let any of us get to know you properly"

"Luke if I let any of you do that and something happens...I don't think I could get back up on feet straight away and in an apocalypse you have to carry on no matter what"

"Ya know it don't have to be that way. It's ok to feel ya know"

"There is no time for that. I shouldn't have told you what happened to me ages ago."

"Then why did you?"

I shrugged "You asked and I didn't think I would be staying so why not tell you my life story right?...but know ever since I told you, all I get is 'open up more' and I am getting sick of it" I said full of annoyance.

"You know you can be a real cold bitch when you want to be, stop making everybody else feel miserable just because you don't want to talk" Luke snapped. I inhaled sharply. That... stung but he was right.

Luke realized what he said and I saw regret in his face "Clementine I..."

I cut him off before he could finish "Don't worry Luke your right, good night" and with that I went to sleep.

I woke up reasonable early. Luke was still asleep which gave me chance to study him properly. He has strong facial features that you can't see till your closer up. He looked adorable in sleep. I then think back to last night and how blunt I had been with him, I wouldn't apologize though my pride wouldn't let me.

I nudged Luke and said "Rise and shine" as he was waking up I got up and met up with the rest of the group. Luke finally joined us and we carried on walking for a few days.

We soon came close to a river, I got my binoculars and stood on some rocks to see what was around us.

"See anything Clem?" Pete asked.

"Yeah, a ski lift and lodge and a rickety red bridge"

"Does it look save enough to pass?" Rebecca asked.

"Looks save enough" I confirmed and got down and joined the discussion with the group.

"Well let's all go across" Carlos said.

"Wait, we don't know who is by that bridge or if it is save enough for everybody to cross at once" Luke pointed out.

"Luke's right" Nick agreed.

"So whose going to check it out?" Alvin asked.

"Me and Clementine could scoot across the bridge and see if it's ok, if so we bring the whole group across" Luke said with ease and hey since when did I volunteer.

"Are you sure about that Luke?, maybe it's best if Pete went with you" Carlos suggested.

Suddenly I got defensive "Why?, I am perfectly capable of going across a bridge"

"Well your just-" Carlos started before Luke cut him off

"She's just what?"

Carlos closed his mouth and shrugged "Never mind. Just...be careful"

Me and Luke nodded before making our way to the bridge. We saw two walkers at the entrance of the bridge.

"Who do you wanna take?" Luke asked

"I'll take the short round one" I replied.

Luke nodded and we slowly crept up on the walkers. I dug my hammer deep into it's skull, and repeatedly hit it till it died. Luke cut into his walker with his machete, after pulling my hammer free, we walked on to the bridge.

"Hey Clem I just want to apologize about last night" Luke said sincerely.

I shrugged and looked ahead "It's ok you were right"

"No I wasn't, I was just tired and I don't know, I just want you to trust me"

"I do trust you Luke I trust everybody in the group I just can't stand to lose another person I care about" I said honestly.

Luke opened his mouth to say something when we saw walkers coming from the exit of the bridge. Me and Luke turned to see more walkers coming the way we came there was a total of six.

"You take the one's coming from the exit, while I'll handle the one's coming the way we came got it?" Luke asked.

I nodded and got my hammer ready as I approached the walkers. I smashed the hammer's into their heads until the were no longer moving. I turn around to see where Luke was, and realized that he and the walker were not there.

"Luke!, Luke!" I yelled panicking 'please no' I begged in my mind.

"Down here!" I heard Luke call.

I run to see a hole in the floor, and see Luke struggling to hold on to the thin poles underneath the bridge. I also saw a walker trying to reach him. My hammer wouldn't reach that far so I look around for another weapon. I saw another pole next to me, I picked it up and pushed the walker into the water.

As I went to help Luke, the pipe came loose. I quickly reached down to grab his hand. I just about got him. I could only hold him with one hand as the other stopped me from falling. Our hands were starting to slip away from each over.

"Clem let go, I...I'll be ok" Luke said with sadness.

"No. I'm not about to let you die."

"If you don't let go I'll drag you down with me"

"I don't care. But we are not going to die you hear me. use your other hand and I'll pull you up" I said desperately.

Luke got his other and held onto my arm. I pulled as hard as I could and using his feet on what was left of the pole, he got back on the bridge.

Both are breathing became laboured from how intense that situation was.

"You...you ok?" Luke asked through breathes.

"Yeah" I said exasperatedly.

We then looked at each over, and that's when I realized how close our faces were. Suddenly we were both leaning in when we heard Nick shout "Hey Luke man you ok?" me and Luke quickly got up as Nick came rushing to us.

"Yeah I'm fine Nick thanks to Clementine"

"Well, you were crazy to think I would let you fall to your death" I said.

Everybody looked shocked especially Nick.

"Look, I was starting to loose grip and I didn't want Clem to fall into the water with me." Luke said defending his actions.

"Well at least Clementine had more sense" Pete said proudly.

"Let's keep moving since everyone is here" I said and we all walked across the bridge.

Then we noticed a guy coming the other way. Suddenly we all stopped.

"You friendly?" the guy shouted.

Everybody looked at me to answer, I rolled my eyes and shouted "Yeah what about you?"

The guy came closer till he was nearer he looked friendly

"What are your names?" the guy asked.

"I'm Clementine, this is Pete, Nick, Alvin, Rebecca, Carlos, Sarah and Luke. What's your?" I asked after pointing to each member of the group.

The guy smiled and answered "I'm Matthew, gee it's good to see some friendly faces for once, I see a lot of people coming this way to head north"

I perked up then "Really?, Have you passed a woman called Christa or a guy called Omid?"

The guy shrugged "I don't know maybe, I see so many people" and then continued to add "are you in need of a place to stay?, I live up in the ski lodge with a couple of friends they are friendly I swear."

We all looked at each over before nodding. "Yeah we'll go with you"

We followed Matthew to the ski lodge. When we entered Matthew said "If you don't mind can you leave your weapons on the bench"

"I don't know about this" Pete said

"Matthew your back I see you brought some guests back" a bald guy said as he came to the entrance.

"I found these guys crossing the bridge, I thought they needed a place to stay Walter" Matthew explained.

"No problem, the more the merrier" Walter said with a warm smile.

"Guy's what all the noise?" asked a voice I thought I recognized when I looked up my mouth opened in shock.._.'it can't be'...'I thought he was dead'_

* * *

**I guess you all know who it is...hope you liked the Cluke moments I put in. I didn't know whether to kill Carver but I really hated him so why not?. I might update later tonight if I'm not too tired if not I defiantly will tomorrow. Oh and this is a 2 part story...this is part one when I reach to chapter 30 I will write part 2. It won't be a separate story, I know where I am going with this story but I just need to get to it anyway hope you liked the chapter xx**


	4. First kiss!

**I am so glad that people are loving this story. I would have updated last night but I was tired after writing the perivious chapter. Might update another on after this but not sure. Anyway hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

"Kenny" I whisper disbelieve going through me.

Kenny's mouth opened in shock when he saw me "Clementine. Damn I thought I'd never see you again-" before he could finish I hugged him. We stood hugging for a few seconds when a woman's voice said

"Kenny, Walter, Matthew what's going on?" I look to see a pretty woman coming into the hallway. She has black short hair and tanned skin.

"Sarita, this is Clementine the girl I told you about that I met years ago" Kenny said smiling like an idiot. Sarita smiled and walked up to me and said

"Welcome"

Kenny looked at the group behind me and asked "are these guys cool Clem?"

I looked at the group and answered "Yeah they are cool"

Kenny visibly relaxed and said "Well a friend of Clementine is a friend of mine. But if you don't mind could you put your weapons on the side bench there, this place is safe."

The group shifted awkwardly and I looked back to them and said "It's ok. They can be trusted." with a reassuring smile. Everyone then placed their weapons and bags on the bench.

"Ya'll made it just in time for some dinner" Walter announced "Matthew, Sarita could you get the rooms set up for our guests" Sarita and Matthew headed upstairs to go and set up the rooms. The group went to look around the place while I went to sit with Kenny.

"Damn Clem look at you know. Your gotta be about seventeen/eighteen now?" Kenny inquired.

"Eighteen" I confirmed with a smile.

"An adult now. I remember when you were just a kid. I'm sorry about Lee" Kenny said sincerely.

I sighed and looked down determined not to cry "I've been dealing"

"I knew you would. Your a tough girl Clem. I still think about Katija and Duck miss them so damn much"

"I bet. Duck was annoying but he never let this shit get him down. I used to wish I could be like that" I admitted.

Kenny gave a slight laugh. "Yeah he made everything less frightening"

I nodded.

"So what about Christa and Omid?" Kenny asked

I shrugged "Christa...Christa got pregnant but lost it, me Christa and Omid got split up by two guys looking for trouble...I ended up in a camp prison thing where I got beat up for not doing things right and used to get denied food for punishment...I escaped and found safety with the group I am with now"

"I wish I found you sooner Clementine. But the group your with they seem friendly enough"

"Yeah they are"_ Especially Luke_ I though to myself. "What happened to you?, Lee told me you were lost to a herd after saving Christa."

"It's a long story but I found my girl Sarita and we soon met Walter and Matthew and well that's it, got electricity and water from the lake" Kenny replied.

"That sounds positive"

Kenny nodded

"Clementine can I have some help?" Sarita called.

I walked up the stairs to see Sarita and Sarah decorating an enormous Christmas tree. "Clementine could you out the star on the top of the tree?" Sarita asked.

I nodded and stood on the banister and placed it on the top of the tree.

"I love Christmas" Sarah admitted with a dreamy look on her face.

"So do I. My family never celebrated Christmas but I always loved the decorations" Sarita said with a smile on her face.

Christmas was my favourite holiday as well I remember that last Christmas I had with my family before the outbreak started. Unknowingly a tear slipped down my cheek.

"Clementine what's wrong?" Sarita asked concerned.

I wiped the tear away and sniffed "Nothing just remembering the last Christmas I had with my family" Sarita gave me a broken smile.

I walked back downstairs to avoid any more questions. It wasn't till I bumped into Luke that I realized I had been daydreaming.

"Oh sorry" I mumbled quietly.

"It's ok." Luke smiled, which made me feel so much better. He had a tendency to make me happy when I was down.

"Just put the star on the Christmas tree" I said nodding towards the huge tree. Luke gave a small laugh and asked

"So you know that Kenny guy?"

"Yeah he was in the group I was in when all this started"

"He seems to care about you" was it me or did Luke sound kinda jealous.

"He had a wife and son but...his son was bitten and his wife committed suicide. He had to kill his son before he turned he was devastated" I said sadly.

"Oh wow...I can see why he would care for you"

I nodded. "Dinner's ready!" I heard Walter shout. Everyone made their way to the large dining room table. I sat between Kenny and Luke.

The food was amazing. It was nice to eat some good hot food after surviving on tin food, for so long. After that everybody went to their rooms, I had a shower and tried to get to sleep. When I couldn't I walked out to the hallway and onto the balcony.

It was a clear night with the full moon shining and the stars were so bright and beautiful. I then heard the balcony door open and out came Luke.

"Why are you out here?" Luke asked.

"Couldn't sleep. You?"

"Same" He gave a deep sigh "They are beautiful aren't they?"

I nodded "Yeah they are"

"Just like you" I frozed and tensed up at those words. Did he really just say that?...

I looked down and said quietly "Very funny"

"I wasn't joking"_ I wish you were_ I silently cried in my mind. I saw him moving closer, until he was standing right next to me. I then felt his hand move my chin so I would look at him.

"I wish you didn't doubt yourself like this"

"I don't do anything to my appearance in an apocalypse because I have no one to impress"

"You don't need to impress anyone. But I wish you could see how beautiful you are, inside and out" Then he leaned in close and for a crazy second so did I.

Our lips touched gently at first, then more urgently. All negative thoughts vanished at why I shouldn't be doing this and how this isn't right but for once it was nice to feel wanted like this and I was enjoying the kiss.

Suddenly it hit my like a ton of bricks that what I was doing was wrong and it had to stop now. I broke this kiss and pushed myself away from Luke to put distance between us so I could think straight.

"That...that shouldn't have happened" I said through ragged breathing.

"What? why?" Luke asked with a confused and hurt look. My heart broke at his facial expression but I had to put him straight.

"We're in the middle of a fucking zombie apocalypse and you ask why I ended our kiss?" I asked wondering why he didn't understand that what we did was wrong.

Luke's expression changed to anger "No please explain it to me because I was happy for those few seconds and I though you were too"

"Luke yeah it I enjoyed it but there is no way you and me are going to work out. I'm already more attached to you than I should be and if something were to happen to you I won't get over it a second time round" I said desperately trying to get Luke to understand.

"But who's to say something will happen to me?"

"I can't take that chance. Not again. We...we have to forget this ever happened and move on. Feelings only interfere" I said with as much conviction as I could.

"I can't forget it Clem-"

"You have to. I'm sorry Luke. Goodnight" I left Luke dumbfounded on the balcony and went to bed. I eventually went to sleep crying.

The next morning I avoided Luke as much as I could. I was doing pretty well till I was on the porch on look out when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I spun around and came face to face with Nick.

"Nick, what were you doing scaring me like that?" I said jokingly. But looking at his face he wasn't in the mood.

"What's wrong with Luke?" he asked.

"I don't know. Why?, has he said/done anything?" I asked feigning innocence.

Nick shrugged "I don't know but this morning he's been pretty down. I guessed since you two were sorta close you would know what was wrong"

I shook my head "I don't what's wrong with him. Perhaps just give him some space." I suggested.

"Yeah your right. Probably nothing" Nick then walked off. Once he's gone back inside I released the breath I had been holding. That was close.

Evening came round and I heard Pete, Nick and Rebecca having a discussion about Luke.

"Does anyone know what the hell's wrong with Luke?" Pete asked.

"Clementine said to give him some space" Nick said.

"Well, let's hope that works because this is making everybody miserable" Rebecca snapped.

I have to find Luke. I search everywhere, when I finally find him outside on the porch. I walk out to him and stand next to him looking ahead.

"You need to stop being so fucking miserable. People are starting to catch on" I said.

"This is so easy for you isn't it" Luke said tightly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked confused.

"It's easy for you to forget but me...I can't forget it, don't think I ever can."

"Don't say that Luke, you will and you'll see that it's for the best"

"Well for my sake let's hope, I'll try to be more...happy around the group"

"Thank you" I said with a sigh of relief. I turned to walk away when Luke's word stop me cold.

"Did that kiss mean anything to you?" I swear I heard his voice break. I turned around but thought about my answer I so badly wanted to say 'yes' but for him to move on I said

"No" I saw Luke's shoulder's slump. _'It's for the best'_ I kept telling myself.

"Do you even care?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you care how you make people feel when you turn cold?"

"Now that's unfair. I never gave you and indication-"

"So you just let me kiss you and let me believe that you like it, thanks now I know what type of person you are"

"Luke-" before I could finish the light's went out. Everybody came rushing outside.

"Power switch must have gone" Kenny stated.

"So what do we do?" Alvin asked.

"Just go to the power box and switch on the one that's gone off" Matthew answered.

"Alright. Clementine, Pete, Luke and Nick, you will come with me to the power box and while someone flips the switch the other's watch their backs ok" Kenny said. We nodded and walked to the power box.

"Clementine you go flip the switch, we'll keep you covered." Kenny said.

I nodded and used the flash light to look inside the power box. Just as I was about to flip the switch I heard the sound of walkers, and guns going off.

"Clementine. Hurry and flip the switch" Pete shouted.

I quickly flipped the down switch and watch as everything lit up. I turned to see we were surronded by walkers. 'Oh no' I thought.

"I'm out of amo!" Pete yelled

"So am I" Kenny, Luke and Nick yelled back.

_'This is it'_ I thought.

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter I will try and update later if I can...I know the kiss might have been a bit soon but I wanted some things to start note Clem and Luke are not together yet this is leading up to it. I wanted Clementine to fight the attraction. I know Luke was most likely overacting but he really likes Clementine and is hurt that she's rejecting him.**


	5. On the road

As I though it would be all over, there was a gunshot coming through the forest. That's when we heard someone yell "Run!". We didn't need to be told twice, we dodged the walkers till we got to the the porch.

We turned around and I almost couldn't believe who was coming towards us.

"Christa!, Omid!" I shout as I run to them. The three of us end up in a hug.

"Oh my god Clementine. We thought we would never see you again" Christa said with tears in her eyes.

"Me to" I admitted.

"Glad to see you two are alive" Kenny said smiling coming to us. Omid and Christa started open mouthed at Kenny.

"Dude, I thought you got killed after saving Christa" Omid said.

"Well, I lived it's a long story but please come in"

We all walked back into the ski lodge. I tried to catch Luke's eye but he avoided me and went straight inside. I sighed _'can't blame him'_ I mumbled under my breath.

When we got back inside, Kenny explained to the rest of the group what had happened and that Christa and Omid had shown up. The longing look on Christa's face when she saw Rebecca was heart breaking.

"Well, you missed the main dinner but I can whip something up if your hungry" Walter offered.

Christa and Omid nodded and smiled "Thank you" they both said.

An hour later everybody returned to bed. I kept thinking about earlier with Luke and what he said it was true but what I had done was for a good reason, after an hour of battling with mu conscience I went to sleep.

I got up at eight o'clock the next morning. No one else would be up or so I thought, I had a quick shower and went downstairs. I was surprised to see Luke up and about, he was drinking coffee I knew this because of the strong smell.

I walked past him and got myself a glass of water.

"I want to say sorry about yesterday, I'm not going to lie I was hurt but I shouldn't have yelled at you. I'll forget it as much as I can and interact with people as usual but I think that until I can get over it me and you just try and stay out of each over's way" Luke said without looking at me.

I was a little hurt that he couldn't be around me but what could I expect he's hurt. "Ok" was all I could say.

Everybody else started getting up relieving me and Luke of the awkward situation. It was mid-day when Christa came up to me.

"Hey you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah" I said downhearted.

"No your not. I know somethings up with you and that Luke"

"He kissed me the other night and I freaked out and told him we couldn't do this. He's a little upset"

"I think upset is and understatement. So what's going to happen?"

I shrugged "I don't know I'm so confused, but what I did was for the best. Right?"

"I don't know Clem only you can answer that"

I rolled my eyes and said "yeah all grown ups say that"

Christa chuckled and said "Want to come and look around see if there is anything around that shouldn't be?"

I needed to take my mind of the Luke situation. I nodded. Me and Christa looked around, it wasn't till we got round the front did we say a herd of walkers coming this way.

"Oh shit" Christa said quietly.

"I've never seen one this big" I said in wonder.

"Neither have I. We need to go and warn the others and get going as soon as possible. That hill will slow them down but not for long" Christa said.

We both ran inside as quick as possible. Everybody was sitting down and when they mine and Christa's panicked looks did Omid ask "Christa, Clementine what wrong?"

"We need to leave now" Christa said seriously.

"Why?" Kenny asked.

"A herd of walkers are coming this way. It's the biggest one I've ever seen" I said.

Carlos stood up and said "We need to leave all of us now"

Everyone nodded and went upstairs to pack.

Half hour later we were on our way north. I was walking with Christa and Omid.

"I'm glad we found you Clementine. We were worried when that dick when after you" Omid said.

"Well I was pretty worried about you two as well. I met some people that were in an abandoned shopping mall. It was more like a prison, the ass whole that run the place beat me up for not doing things right and left he to starve sometimes, also one of the guards hit me and injured my ankle. But I escaped and met up with this group and then we found Kenny." I said.

"Well we're just glad your safe and finally met some good people" Christa said.

We kept walking for hours till it got to dark. We camped in the middle of the woods. I stayed with Christa and Omid, respecting Luke's wishes to stay out of his way. I was tending the fire to the fire to keep it going when Sarah came up to me.

"Your supposed to be asleep" I told her.

"I can't, all I can think of is why you and Luke are not talking to each over"

I sighed and looked at her "Sarah it's...complicated"

Sarah rolled her eyes and said "Every grown up says that"

I smile and say "Yeah I used to say that all the time...but this it is really complicated, I'm giving Luke space ok and you should just go easy on him he's a bit...upset"

"What happened?, I won't tell"

"Sarah, I would love to tell you but I can't I will one day but now is not the time ok... and don't ask Luke either ok"

"Ok" she said sadly. Suddenly I hear a noise me and Sara looked to our left to see a bunch of walkers coming.

"Shit!" I shouted waking everyone up. Once they saw the walkers, we packed up as much as possible and started to run as fast as we could.

We kept going for an hour till we spotted an abounded RV. It was huge, but it looked run down. Kenny managed to get the door opened and said "Get in" we all did and Kenny quickly got into the drivers seat and turned the key...luckily it started after three tries.

As Kenny was driving, it was silent between the rest of us. Luke was deliberately avoiding me.

"Luke why are you and Clementine speaking?" Nick asked.

"Why does it matter?" Luke grumbled.

"No reason it's just the two of you talk all the time and recently you avoid each over"

"Just leave it" Luke finally said.

"Alright, man no need to get defensive."

We kept on driving for what felt like ages and all I could think _'Will he ever speak to me again'._

We've been going for a few hours now when the engine died.

"No, no, no" Kenny said quietly.

"What's wrong Kenny?" Sarita asked

"Ran out of gas that's what" Kenny grumbled.

We all got out and tried to work out where we were.

"Let's keep moving north and see if we across a town" Pete suggested. We all agreed and started to head north.

Two hours later we stumbled across an abandoned town. "This place looks like it was badly hit" I commented.

"Yeah it does, right now we all split up and look for supplies mainly gas" Kenny said and we all split up.

I was looking inside a car when I saw Luke coming up to me. "Hey" he said.

"Hi"

"Look I know that I said we should stay out of each overs way but too many people are starting to notice so can we just be friends" I could tell he really didn't want to but I nodded because everyone is noticing and that's the last thing we need.

"Good." He then walked off. I sigh and carried on rooting through the car.

We managed to get enough gas together to get the RV going again. Now when I look at Luke I get a slight smile but no where near to the ones I used to get. I put my head in my hands and ask myself _'did I do the right thing?'_

* * *

**Hope you liked it xx**


	6. Dog named Sam and childbirth, what?

**Hey guys just had a 2 hour English literature GCSE exam and I am sooo tired but here is the next chapter. I won't update again till tomorrow. Hope you like it.**

* * *

I was fast asleep when the RV suddenly came to an emergency stop. I was lucky that I didn't hit the floor. "What the hell Kenny?!" I yelled.

"What!?...would you rather I run over a dog!?" Kenny shouted back.

"What?" Everybody said in shock. I quickly got out the RV and saw a golden retriever lying down in front of the RV. As I got closer to the dog he started to growl, I put my hands up in sign of peace.

"It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you" I say reassuringly. I got closer to it, when I was in front of it I crouched down and gently patted it's head. I looked at it's tag in it's collar it read 'Sam' and the address where he lived.

"Hey boy, you've been alone for awhile I guess" I say to the dog stroking it's fur.

"Be careful with that dog Clem don't want it to bite you"Matthew called to me.

"He's ok. I guess he's hungry, I can feed him if someone gives me some food" I respond.

I heard someone go inside the RV and then saw Walter handing me a can of beans and a knife. I thanked him and used the knife to open the lid, when the lid was off I saw Sam dribbling and wagging his tail.

"Here you go" I say as I tip the beans on the floor for him. He starts to eat it as quick as possible.

"Alright, know that the dog is taken care of let's get back in the RV and get going" Kenny announced. I for one did not agree.

"Wait. We can't just leave a dog out here alone"

"Clem it's just a dog, besides it could be sick" Kenny said.

"So Carlos can look at him"

"Clementine he's a doctor not a vet"

"Actually I trained to be a vet but wanted to treat humans inste-" before Carlos could finish Kenny said

"Shut up Carlos, I don't want to waste supplies on a flea bitten mut that probably won't survive anyway" Kenny said this with an angry tone. I heard Sarah squeal and not in a good way at what Kenny said.

I looked over my shoulder at Kenny and gave him an icy glare and said "So what?, you won't let a human die if they needed help but you would glady leave an abandoned dog to die, and is so your a fucking asswhole"

"Yeah I would because humans can help out when a dog in a fucking apocalypse is fucking useless, I don't see why we don't put it out of it's misery now" Kenny said heartless.

"No!" Screamed Sarah, Sarah looked up at her Carlos desperately tears brimming her eyes "dad please don't let him kill the dog"

"Look why doesn't Carlos take a look at the dog and if he can make it better then he stays with us if he can't then me put him out of his misery agreed?" I stated rather than asked because either way Sam comes with us.

Everyone but Kenny nodded. I got Sam into the RV, and shut the door as Kenny started the engine. Sam was on the seat while Carlos checked him over. Once he finished I asked "Is he ok?"

Carlos nodded and replied "he's a little dehydrated, and dirty but he is fine" everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yay, we get to keep him" Sarah said happily.

"That dog is gonna get us killed ya'll see" Kenny said darkly

Sarah looked like she was about to cry again but I looked at her and smiled while shaking my head and mouthed 'he won't'.

It's been three days since we met Sam and he already feels part of the group. When we've stopped of in abandoned places, vehicles and towns to get supplies he's been running around like crazy once you get to know him he's a real sweet crazy dog. Sarah loves him sooo much.

We were driving down a country road when we saw a farmhouse.

"That place looks abandoned" Walter said

"Yeah it does wanna go check it out?" Kenny asked. He's still not happy about Sam being in the group.

We all nodded the RV was nice and all but nothing like a house. Ii along with Sarah volunteered to stay with Sam in the RV. Pete gave me shotgun in case there's trouble.

"I think you and Luke would make a cute couple" Sarah suddenly said.

"Why?"

"I don't know you two just go together, you know?"

I shook my head "No I really don't" Ever since Luke asked if we can start being friendly again we have done little talking only putting on a show when in a group discussion, other than that we avoid each over...well...more like he avoids me I 'm starting to regret what happened which is crazy talk I know.

Before Sarah could answer the door opened with Christa standing there. "Come on place is save with some supplies and dog food" we got out with Sam and walked into the farmhouse.

When we got inside the place looked untouched. Sam straight away went to sniff around the new place. Me and Sarah found everyone in the kitchen.

"So you think this place is safe enough to stay?" Rebecca asked.

Sarita nodded "It looks safe and we have plenty of supplies"

"Let's all go upstairs and pick rooms" Pete said.

"Sam can sleep with me" Sarah said eagerly.

When we all reached our rooms, we went downstairs and for once relaxed while Walter made dinner. I found a bowel big enough for Sam and put some dog food that we have found in the bowel.

Luke was laughing and joking with everybody but I could tell he was still hurt. I hated myself for doing that to him I would give anything to take that back.

"Dinner's ready!" called Walter. We all sat down at the dining room table and ate. Kenny and Pete went out to check the surroundings and then we all went to bed.

I was woken up during the night by Rebecca screaming "I think the baby's coming" I lept up from the bed and ran into her and Alvin's room where I was shortly joined by the rest of the group.

"Rebecca I need you to calm down" Carlos said and the continued "I need someone to go get a bowel of water and some towels if there are any"

Nick and Luke went in search of the items Carlos required. 'Shit' was all that was going through my mind how the hell can we look after a baby.

Luke and Nick came back with a bowel of water and some tea towels. "It's the best we've got" Nick said when Carlos gave him a questioning look about the tea towels.

"It's going to be ok honey just keep breathing" Alvin said while holding Rebecca's hand.

"Don't tell me that, your not in this position" Rebecca yelled back.

"Wow guess women are grouch during childbirth" Luke muttered quietly to me, I gave a small giggle and quickly covered it with my mouth.

An hour or so later Rebecca was ready to give birth.

"Ok you all set Rebecca?" Carlos asked

"What do you fucking thin-ow!" Rebecca screeched.

"Ok push" Carlos ordered.

* * *

**Well let's leave it there till tomorrow...and before I forget I'M NOT GOING TO KILL ANYBODY IN THE GROUP OFF, I love all the characters so I want to keep them all in especially Sam. Will update tomorrow I know it's short but that's just because I am tired. Hoped you liked it.**


	7. Karma

Rebecca eventually gave birth to a little girl called Kaitlin. However it looks like Carver was right. Kaitlin had the exact same skin colour as Carver but had Rebecca's eyes, we all guessed then that she was Carver's. Rebecca cried when Kaitlin didn't turn out to be Alvin's and Alvin looked devastated as well, but he did say that he would adopt Kaitlin as his own. I know he'll make a better father than fucking Carver, Alvin will bring her up to be a good person and it was decided between Rebecca and Alvin that they wouldn't mention Carver's name to Kaitlin or tell Kaitlin that he is her real father. I strongly agree with this.

It was six o'clock in the morning and I was with Rebecca while Alvin had gone downstairs to get some cloth to use as a diaper and also went to get food for Rebecca.

"How are you doing?" I asked quietly.

"Ok, I wish she wasn't Carver's"

"I know we all did, but Alvin will be a better father to her than Carver ever would. Besides he can't hurt any of you anymore"

"Yeah thanks to you" She said with a smile.

"You never told me what happened with you and Carver"

Rebecca's smile vanished and she looked upset "Don't worry if you don't want to answer" I quickly said.

"No, I'll tell you. When we were all at Carver's camp, he was nice at first but then he started to get...out of control. He always tried to get me to sleep with him, but I kept saying no because I was married. One day Alvin was unable to fill one last shotgun because they had run out of bullets, Carver found out and called me to the office and said that if I didn't sleep with him he would kill Alvin...I'm guessing you know what I did"

I could feel tears coming to my eyes "I'm so sorry Rebecca"

"It's not your fault, thanks for getting rid of him. I can finally not live in fear of him coming and taking Kaitlin. Why is your friend Christa always look depressed around me?, I don't mean to offend"

I look down sadly "She was pregnant about sixteen/seventeen months ago unfortunately we couldn't find enough food and ur...she lost the baby she's shut herself away since"

Rebecca's hands flew to her mouth "Oh my god, if I had known I...there she is having lost a baby and here's me with a healthy one"

"There's nothing you could have done if you had known, but she is happy that's your's arrived safely" I reassured her. Before Rebecca could respond Alvin came back. I went downstairs since there was no chance of me going back to sleep.

Everybody else had gone back to bed or so I thought. Turns out Luke was awake as well, he hadn't noticed me yet so I went up behind him and grabbed his shoulders he yelped, jumped and then spun around to see me laughing my head off.

"That...that wasn't funny" Luke stuttered.

"Yes...it...was...you...you...yelped...like...a...girl" I said in between laughs.

"Yeah, yeah laugh all you want" Luke said crossing his arms and rolling his eyes.

"I'm sorry I'll stop" I said finally managing to stop my fit of giggles.

"Glad to be your source of entertainment"

"Ahh come on Luke, I said I was sorry"

Luke smiled and said "Yeah I know"

"Kaitlin is Carver's"

"Yeah I know, sucks for Alvin and Rebecca"

"Let's hope the baby can survive this fucking shit"

"Yeah it's gonna be hard, I mean when she cries it gonna attract lurkers"

I nodded, as I saw Sam walking down the stairs "but I think we're going to be fine."

"Yeah?, I hope"

It was silent for a few minutes before I asked "What did you do before the outbreak happened?"

"Why do you want to know?"

I shrugged and said "Just want know"

"Me and Nick used to own a business"

"What kind of business?"

"A boxing club"

That was a surprise "really?"

"Yeah, but it didn't last long"

"Why?"

"For a number of reasons, mainly financial"

"Oh" was all I said before another few minutes of silence "What happened to your family?"

"Lurker's came into the house, at that time nobody knew what was happening or knew what to do, one lurker bit my mother my dad managed to shoot them dead and stitched up my mothers bite, later that night my dad screamed so me and my younger sister Sian ran in to see out mother one of them and take a chunk out of our dad and as she tried to bite me Sian stepped in front and was mauled to death by her, that's when I ran out of the house and well...you know the rest"

"Luke I'm so sorry" I said sincerely.

"It's ok nothing you can do it. I was supposed to protect Sian from everything and when it came to life or death she died to save me, after she had been killed I wanted to die but then I realized that I had to live and somehow kept surviving"

"It wasn't your fault, she did a brave thing"

"Yeah I know" Luke looked down.

Then without thinking I kissed him. It felt right and I thought he needed it, but the moment out lips touched he tore them away and still refused to look at me.

"Luke-" I started

"Clementine stop" Luke said seriously still not looking at me

"Luke please"

"I said stop Clementine, I'm going back to bed" and with that he left and went straight back to this room. I started to feel tears coming to my eyes. No one to blame but yourself, you rejected him first time round now he's doing it back.

I then though it would be better if I went to bed as well, everybody will need to rest to keep this place going. As I walked up the stairs I looked into Luke's room.

"Luke?" I asked hoping that he's ok...I waited for a few minutes when I didn't get an answer I returned to my lonely, cold room.

* * *

**Hope you liked it xx**


	8. Fights, fights and more fights

When I went downstairs the following morning, I was surprised to see Luke smiling and having a laugh with Nick and for some reason that hurt. _'Karma'_ I thought 'I was like that when he kissed me, figures he would do it back. Now I know hoe he felt'.

I silently went into my bag to look for food. I was trying to do it unnoticed because I really don't want to look at Luke after what happened last night 'had to go ruin it didn't I'. "Hey Clem didn't know you were up" Nick called. _'No, no, no'_ I silently cried mentally.

I forced a smiled a smile on my face and turned and said to Nick "well, you and Luke looked deep in conversation that I didn't want to interrupt".

"Oh we were joking about our business that went wrong...did Luke tell you about that?" Nick asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, he told me last night" I instantly regretted what I had said. _'Shit'_ was what went through my mind.

"Oh really?" Nick asked curiously while crossing his arms.

"After all that excitement last night, Clem found it hard to go back to sleep and so did I so we were just talking" Luke quickly injected.

Nick nodded and then said "What do you all think about a baby in the group?, think it's gonna live?"

Me and Luke shrugged "I don't know, I hope" I said.

Then Rebecca, Alvin and baby Kaitlin came into the kitchen.

"How's Kaitlin doing?" I asked.

"Well, she's always hungry but apart from that she is quiet" Rebecca said with a smile.

"Good, and what about you?" I asked.

"I'm ok still tired and feel kind of woozy but not to bad"

When everyone else had come downstairs and ate, including Sam. We all started to talk about random things and Luke acted like nothing was wrong which irked me quite bad. Pete, Nick and Kenny have gone outside to walk around the area to see if things were still ok after last night.

I had nothing to do so I decided to clean the house a little bit, nobody want's to live in pig sty of a house. As I was in the living room tiding things up Sarah came up to me and started to sing "Luke and Clementine sitting in a tree K-I-s-s-i-n-g!"

I whipped my head to look at her "What?!"

"I know that you kissed Luke last night"

"How?" no point denying it.

"Sam woke up so I followed him downstairs and then I heard you two talking and then you kissed him"

"Sarah, don't you dare breath a word of that to any one ok, it...it wasn't meant to happen"

Sarah's face fell "but why did yo-"

"Sarah!" I shouted at her. I saw tears gather in her eyes and I really wanted to kick myself.

"Sarah, look I'm sorry I yelled at you but...there's nothing between me and Luke. He was feeling down so I thought it would cheer him up, but it didn't ok it's not a big deal. So don't say a word to any one both me and Luke don't need that"

Sarah nodded and managed to stop crying. Suddenly a great idea came to mind. "Hey Sarah, want to learn how to use a gun?"

"Really?" Sarah asked with eyes wide.

"Yeah, your thirteen I was nine when I got taught. If anything should happen at least you can defend yourself. Come on" I said and grabbed the hand gun. I went in to the kitchen and got some used tin cans, then took Sarah by the hand and lead her outside to the back of the house. I set up the tin cans as targets. I then walked over to her and put the gun in her hands.

"Right, hold your gun tight and put you finger in the trigger but don't pull it yet."

"Now aim it at the target which in this case is a tin can." I helped her get the gun into the right position. "Ok good, I'm going to cover your ears so the noise doesn't burst an ear drum, also when you shoot your shoulder will hurt" I covered her ears and said "When your ready shoot"

_'Bang'._ The bullet had just skimmed past the can. "Ow" Sarah said and rubbed her shoulders.

"Told you it would hurt, let's try again" I set her arms in the right position again, I then covered her ears and then she shot, it was closer but not close enough to put bullet through the can.

We did it again and this time she got it "I did it!" Sarah exclaimed happily.

"Yeah you did. Good going kid" I ruffled her hair just as everybody came running to us.

"What is going on here!?" Carlos shouted angrily.

Sarah opened her mouth to reply but I stepped in and said "I was teaching Sarah how to use a gun"

"You what?!" Screamed Carlos.

"I don't see what the problem is"

"The problem are you kidding me!, my daughter doesn't need to know how to handle a gun I can protect her!"

"Yeah, and how can you be so sure. It doesn't take long for a walker to attack you. Say if something happen to not only you but to all of us she will need to know how to handle a gun!" I yelled back.

I heard Sarah whimper and saw tears in her eyes as she ran inside. "Sarah" Carlos called after her pathetically. He then turned back to me and pointed at me and said "I told you to stay away from her, and you completely ignored that simple request... I told you she is nothing like you and yet you teach her to be like you by using a gun, not to mention there a baby fast asleep"

I suddenly realized that there was baby... a baby I had forgotten completely about "Carlos I'm sorry I just...thought she would need to know how to use a gun if something was to happen I-"

"Just stay away from her, I would watch it Clementine do anything like that again and I will make sure you get cast out of the group" and with that Carlos went back inside. I looked at the other people in the group, some were scowling at me while others refused to look at me.

After a few minutes of awkward silence everyone started to go back inside. I then saw Nick walk up to me and say "I don't know what the fuck is wrong with you lately"

"What?"

"Oh don't pretend to lay innocent, first you lead Luke on until he kisses you and then what?, you reject him...and then you kiss him and now you decide to anger Carlos by teaching Sarah how to use a gun what the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I said I was sorry, I thought she would need to know should any thing happen to any of use" I said feeling tears coming into my eyes.

"Yeah?, well sorry doesn't cut it any more. Do you even care about Luke?"

"Of course I do"

"Then stop leading him on and hurting him"

"I'm not!"

"Could have fooled me, stay away from Luke as well as Sarah. One more slip up and your out ya hear?"

I nodded "Yeah I hear"

Nick then disappeared back inside. That's when I felt hot tears rolling down my cheeks, I felt my legs come out from under me and fall to the ground on my knees._ 'Why?'_ I thought_ 'all I wanted to do was help and I've made everyone hate me. Luke hate's me, Carlos hate's me and now Nick hate's me, and I'm guessing everybody else hates me.'_

I hardly every cried since I am always so tough and strong but after a while it's too tiring. I'm tired of being tough and strong. I hate this god damn fucking apocalypse it it had never happened I wouldn't be in this mess now.

I stayed on the ground for the rest of the day, I didn't feel like facing everyone inside...maybe I should leave get out of everyone's hair. Everybody would be happy about that.

"Clementine?, you ok?" I looked up to see Christa coming towards me with some food. "I got worried when you didn't come in."

"I couldn't go back in there, not after that. Everybody hates me"

"No they don't" Christa said as she sat down next to me.

"You wanna bet?, Nick told me to stay away from Luke, Carlos won't allow me around Sarah any more and everybody else either scowled or didn't look at me"

"Well, I don't hate you"

"Thanks"

"I can understand Carlos being angry but you were only trying to help and as for the Luke situation I think me and you should have a grown up talk about that"

* * *

**Hope you liked it, next chapter will be up tomorrow xx**


	9. Woman talk

**I know I said I wouldn't update till tomorrow but I was itching to write this chapter hope you like it.**

* * *

I groaned "Why?"

"Because, your a woman now believe it or not and trust me I don't think Luke hate's you like you think he does"

"Oh yes he does"

Christa sighed and said "whatever you say but we are having this conversation. Why did you reject Luke after he kissed you?"

"I was scared. I panicked because it was my first kiss, I said what I said out of fear I didn't want to like him any more than a friend."

"But you do?"

I huffed and said "Yeah I do. But I'm not going to try and get with him, I tried last night and he didn't...he walked away."

"Well can you blame him. You reject him and when you 'tried' last night, he didn't want to know because he probably thinks your leading him on"

"But I'm not"

"Well then you have to make it clear to him. Guys like Luke don't want to chase after girls who rebuff them. So he tryed and since you rebuffed him he won't try again."

"I want to be able to go up to him and say 'we can be together' but it's not easy. I don't want to feel what I do for him."

"And what do you feel?"

"I don't know. It's this warm, fuzzy feeling in my stomach whenever I'm around him and when he rejected me yesterday and acted like nothing was wrong today I felt a sting in my heart"

"Clementine you love him don't you?"

I sat up like someone stuck a pin in me and sent a disbelieve look to Christa "No I don't. I mean I can't. I haven't known this guy for long, yeah I really like him but noway do I love a man I haven't long met." I said in a fast tone.

Christa just smiled and said a quiet "Ok" but then went to add "You don't need to know a person long to love them Clementine."

"How do you know?"

"I remember when I first met Omid, I hated him...well hate is a strong word more like annoying, childish and stupid."

I giggled too which Christa responded with a smile.

"He was my partner when we were in the police force -" I cut her off before she could continue.

"You were a police woman!"

"Yeah?, I though I told you?"

I shook my head vigorously.

"Anyway, Omid was a detective fresh out of school. I remember when the boss told us thatwe would be working togther. I was not happy, he wouldn't shut up about anything and was childish most of the time also when I asked him a simple question he would have no idea what the answer was I was surprised he passed his entrance exams. He drove me mad everyday I had to work with him, but I never asked to swap partners. You know why?"

Again I shook my head.

"I didn't ask for a new partner because Omid brightened up the workplace made work fun to deal with and I always left smiling and laughing at something he said or did, and from that I fell in love with him. When I realized I loved him, I knew I had loved him from day one I just didn't know it"

"But that was you and Omid. Me and Luke are different to you guys"

"Yes you are. But that doesn't mean that you don't love him or he doesn't love you"

"Look Christa I appreciate the talk but nothing you say or do will get me to make it up with Luke"

"Clementine before you toss all my advice away, why are you so scared of loving or getting with Luke?"

"I don't want to get attached to anyone like I did with Lee. I barley came round from that and if something was to happen to Luke and we were dating I...I don't want to think what I would do"

"That show's how much you love and care for him"

"I'm going to leave things as they are it's for the best"

"What?, making your's and Luke's life miserable and lonely just tell him what you just told me and he'll understand and help you come round to the idea of you getting together...just talk to him Clem"

I shrug my shoulders and said "maybe."

"Alright. But come inside it's freezing out here, would want you to die of hypothermia or worse walkers." Christa said as she stood up and gave me her hand to help me up.

I sighed heavily and took it. I walked inside, everyone looked at me then went back to what they were doing. "I'm going to bed" I mutter to Christa and walked upstairs keeping my head down.

I showered and climbed into bed. I was trying to sleep when I felt someone shaking me.

"Hey Clementine" I rolled over to see Sarah.

"Sarah you need to leave your dad would kick me out the group if you don't leave"

"I want to say sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have said yes, I should've-"

"Hey it's my fault I was bored and thought it would be fun to teach you how to use a gun"

"I still feel terrible"

"Don't go back to bed"

Sarah nodded and left closing the door behind her. I finally went to sleep when I had a dream about what had happened today but more exaggerated, Luke hating me, walker everywhere, blurred voices of Nick and Carlos and the noise of the gun going off.

I woke up the next morning and went downstairs to have some breakfast. Rebecca was up but refused to look at me.

"You did a stupid thing last night with Kaitlin in the house" Rebecca said silently without looking at me.

"I know, I'm sorry"

"Doesn't matter now does it?, what's done is done"

I carried on getting small amount of food and disappeared back upstairs to my room. The only place I was welcomed. I passed Luke on the stairs I didn't spare him a glance as I carried walking up. I noticed he was looking but I was following Luke's orders I know he would kick me out and so would Carlos.

Evening came fast and I was about to go to sleep when Christa came in.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

"You haven't come down since this morning"

"I don't feel welcomed" I said with a shrug.

"Don't say that"

"Well, no one will talk to me and everybody hates me and getting threatened to be kicked out of the group by Carlos and Nick-"

Christa interrupted by saying "Nick's threatened to kick you out?, what fucking reason does he have?"

"He knows what happened between Luke and me and told me to stay away or I'll get kicked out. He's got a right to because he is Luke best friend and he's only looking out for him"

"I still think you should go and talk to Luke"

"I'll think about it night Christa."

"Night" and with that she walked out.

That night I had the same nightmare, it woke me up and I though about Luke. After an hour of debating I got up and walked into his room.

I saw him with his back to me curled up in the middle of the bed. I was going to talk to him lay everything I had on the line and see if he wants me.

"Luke" I said but not to loudly.

When I didn't get a response I said "Luke please I really need to talk to you it's very important" I pleaded not giving up.

"Oh alright." Luke grumbled rolling over and standing up. I walked towards him and he says "What is it you need to talk to me about?"

I took a deep breath and said...

* * *

**I'm leaving it there till tomorrow I know this is probably killing you but chapter 10 will be up tomorrow. Hope you liked it.**


	10. Will there ever be a you and me?

I opened my mouth to tell him but I couldn't find the words to say. "Well?" Luke asked impatiently.

"I need to tell you why I didn't want to get with you?"

"You already told me why" Luke said with a impatient sigh and crossed his arms.

"No the real reason"

"Go on"

"I turned you down because I was scared, I was scared about being too attached to someone again to just lose them again. I was in a state when Lee died I just don't think I could go through that again and come round a second time"

Luke stayed silent.

"I really like you Luke, it was my first kiss and I panicked so I rejected you because that's the only way I knew how to react"

"What are you saying Clementine?" Luke said with annoyance.

"I want you to forgive me and we can be together"

It felt like eternity before Luke spoke "I don't know Clementine. I mean you reject me then you kiss me and now you want to be with me I feel like I'm on a roller-coaster with you.

"I know and I'm sorry more sorry than you can imagine"

"Let me think about it I need to take in and think about what you just said. Don't expect an answer staright away"

I gave a silent "ok" and left feeling tears falling down my cheeks. I made my way back to my room and lay in bed not being able to fall asleep. _Maybe I should leave_ I thought, _no one wants me here and Luke made it clear that me probably won't get together. He didn't say it but I could feel it everything that goes wrong is my fault. Loads of people are dead because of me._

I got out of bed and started to pack what I had witch wasn't much. I had a hammer as a weapon took a very small amount of food and left. I headed towards the woods at the back of the house.

I was wandering for hours before finding a place to sleep. I put my bag down and propped myself up against a tree and fell asleep.

* * *

**No one's POV:**

Everybody woke up as usual and went downstairs to have breakfast. While everybody was eating Christa got some food and was about to head upstairs when Carlos called out "why are you taking food up to her for?"

"Well in case you haven't notice she's tring to stay out of everyone's way because she thinks you all hate her. So I'm sorry but I won't let her starve."

Christa walked into Clementine's room and found it empty. Christa searched the whole room and realized all of Clem's thinks were gone. Christa ran down the stairs as fast as she could.

"Have any of you seen Clementine?" Christa asked franticly. When everyone shook their heads Pete asked

"Why?, what's wrong?"

"She's not in her room"

"So she could have gone for walk around the house I bet she will be walking through that door any second and wonder why you were so worried-"

"Her stuff is gone" Christa said interrupting Pete.

"You mean she's left?" Luke asked concerned.

"Yes, we need to find her she won't last out there. Look I know you all don't like her right now, but she was only trying to help and made some good points that you all discarded. We all know we may not make it but you just toss it away like it's not going to happen."

Everyone looked guilty and then Walter said "Well let's get going and look for her. Christa's right she won't last long by herself."

Everybody rushed out side taking a weapon or a gun while Rebecca carried her newborn.

"Clementine!"

"Clementine!" yelled everyone.

"Ahhhhhhh" came a scream from the woods.

"Oh no that sounds like Clementine, let's go!" shouted Christa and everyone ran towards the woods.

* * *

**Back to Clementine POV:**

When I had woken up I ate the food I had taken. When I had finish, I began to wander through the woods when someone grabbed me from behind and felt the end of a shotgun pressed to my forehead

"Don't scream or move otherwise I send a bullet clean through your skull got it" Troy said deadly.

"How...how did you find me?"

"I didn't we wandering through the woods to look for supplies now that Carver's dead Tavia is in charge but I saw you and I am going to bring you back no matter what" Troy kicked me to the ground and without a second though I screamed.

While Troy was yelling at me, I wish he would kill me I had nothing left to live for...not any more. Suddenly I saw the Christa and all of them come through the trees.

"Clementine thank god we-" Christa began but stopped when she saw me on my knees and a shotgun pointed to the side of my head.

"I'm sorry" I whispered as tears begun to fall and another hard nudge from the gun at my forehead.

"Well aren't I lucky to find the rest of the escape mother fuckers and some more guests, listen if ya'll come quietly I let this runt live"

I thought that they were going to let me die but then Carlos said "we'll come with you just don't kill her"

I looked up at Carlos and gave him a surprised but grateful look before being pulled up by my hair by Troy. He pushed me in front but kept the nose of the shotgun pressed against my back. "Anyone try anything and I'll shoot her"

When we got to the camp where most of us had escaped from, I saw Bonnie, Tavia and the rest of the group. When I looked at Bonnie she was smiling at someone I turned to see that she was looking and smiling at Luke. I felt a pang of jealousy sear through my heat.

We were taken to the pen outside where I used to be and Tavia came and said "If any of you try to escape again I'll shoot you. Carver's dead found him in the woods lurkers had gotten to him so I have taken over, now I'm not as...harsh as Carver was but I won't take bullshit from anyone."

"What about my baby?" Rebecca asked.

"We have plenty of supplies to keep a baby alive"

I looked to see that Bonnie was sending Luke a wink and a flirty smile. Why can't she just leave my guy alone...but he isn't my guy it's not up to me who he dates.

"Ya'll all be put to work tomorrow" Tavia said as she and the rest of the guards walked away including Bonnie thank god.

Later that evening as I was daydreaming leaning against the wall I could hear Luke and Bonnie talking "I can't believe your back" Bonnie said.

"Didn't have a choice" Luke responded.

"Well I missed you and I missed us" _us what the fuck? were he and Bonnie dating._

"Bonnie we weren't really together"

"Yeah we were if you hadn't left when you did we would be happy now"

"Well if you cared so much why didn't you come with us?"

"I was scared but your back now for good so you and me can finally happen" and without waiting for Luke's response Bonnie full out kissed him.

I stayed paralysed for a few seconds just watching the guy I love kissing another woman. When he didn't push her off I turned and ran back to my bunk and cried.

"Hey Clem what wrong?" Christa asked.

"I saw Bonnie and Luke and they..." I couldn't even finish I was literately heartbroken

"Oh god I'm so sorry, did you tell him how you felt?"

I nodded "Yeah and he said he would think about it but this shows he doesn't want there to be me and him just him and Bonnie"

"It'll be ok Clem"

"I hope so." I then got in between the covers and got some sleep...eventually.

* * *

**Ahh poor Clem...I might update later I don't know but we'll see. Tomorrow's chapter won't be up till late because I am getting a puppy and I will be spending most of the day getting him settled but I will update hope you liked the chapter.**


	11. Healthy slap and a good old bitch fight

**Hey guys sorry this is late but I had to pick up my puppy today and had to help him settle in hope this chapter was worth it.**

* * *

The next morning I was playing with Sam when I felt a hand tap my shoulder. I turned around to see that is was Luke...and there's me thinking he was Bonnie.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"I want to talk about us"

"Too bad I don't want to"

"What?!, why?!"

"Luke I don't want to I shouldn't have said what I said yesterday that was a mistake" I saw Luke's face turn to anger.

"Oh here we go again changing how you feel I'm starting to think you just like playing with me and my feelings Nick was right your one cold hearted bitch!"

"Excuse me!" I said my voice full of outraged_ 'what right does he have to be angry',_ "maybe you should look at yourself before you tell me that I am playing with you and your fucking feelings"

"What?"

"Oh stop playing innocent you know exactly what I mean"

"No I don't"

"I thought you would be with Bonnie having another rendezvous"

"Huh?"

"Would you stop?, I saw and heard you two...I saw you two kiss and you didn't push her back and seemed to be enjoying yourself"

Luke had a look of realisation on his face and he opened his mouth to say "Clem you don't understand-"

I cut him off by saying "Don't call me 'Clem'...you've lost that ever since you kissed Bonnie"

"I didn't kiss her she kissed me and then I pushed her off and-"

I cut him off again "Save it...I don't want to listen to your pathetic excuses, I thought that we could be together but you...you had to play with me and kiss her" I could feel my voice starting to break and I felt tears coming to my eyes.

"No, you don't understand-"

"Tell me one thing...did you enjoy hurting me?"

"What?!, of course not"

"Then why?" I said with tears.

"She came onto me, I pushed her off-"

"Not straight away though...it's ok. I'll be ok. Go to Bonnie be happy with her" I said and went to walk away when Luke called

"I love you"

I didn't stop, I just carried on walking.

An hour later after getting myself together Tavia told me I would be working with Bonnie. I wanted to ask to do somehting else but then thought of how to deal with Bonnie. I walked into the armoury room and sat down opposite Bonnie.

She was looking down with sadness and...anger.

"Hey" I said quietly hiding my anger in my voice.

She gave a nod but that was it.

I tried again "what's wrong?"

She gave a shrug and then stood up. I followed and watched as she paced not meeting my eyes.

"I tried to get back with an ex-boyfriend"

"Oh who was it?...Troy?"

"Oh god no he's an asswhole...it was Luke"

"What happened?"

"I told him that I missed him and that I wanted him back"

"And what did he do?"

"Well once I forced myself on him he pushed me away and said he loved someone else"

My heart stopped beating for a few seconds. I swallowed hard and asked "what did you do?"

"I pleaded with him and asked him if he was dating this girl he claimed to 'love', he said he wasn't with . But he said he going to ask her"

_Oh my god he was telling the truth, me and my god damned pride and stubbornness_.

Bonnie continued to say "I asked what her name was, he was hesitant at first then after I begged him. Begged him to name the girl who had stolen his heart and he said 'Clementine'" this time Bonnie looked at me with disgust and anger in her eyes.

"The name sounded familiar then it came to me that you were the one that came to this camp not long after the others had escaped. The one that Carver and Troy had beaten the shit oit off and the one I defended against them" Bonnie added.

My jaw had dropped '_oh shit'_ was what went through my mind.

"All I could think of is why?, why would he want a cold, disobedient and eighteen year old girl instead of me?, also who would ever want a killer as a girlfriend?"

I suddenly didn't like the way this conversation was going. "What do you mean by killer?"

"I knew you killed Carver and all those other people who you said were in your group but didn't make it. What does Luke see in you anyway?, I mean your not pretty in anyway and your short. It's your fault Lee is dead if you hadn't of been so stupid he would be alive and if you could have kept you grubby hands to yourself me and Luke would have been together."

That's when I saw red and slapped her across the face. Hard. "Don't ever ever say that to me" I said deadly.

"Why? what'ya gonna do?"

I growled at her and walked away, "Your a coward Clementine...and there's me thinkin' you were brave guess I was wrong"

I ignored her as I walked away. 'Don't stoop down to her level' I kept telling myself.

Later that evening I was debating how I was going to apologize to Luke._ 'Bravo Clementine you messed it up again'._ I hadn't seen him since this morning and I was getting worried. I stayed awake long after everyone went to bed. I was about to go to bed when I thought he wouldn't show when I suddenly saw him coming from the main building and into the pen. I grabbed my opportunity and walked up to him.

"Hey ur Luke, I need to apologize about earlier"

Luke just looked at me as if to say 'go on'.

"I...had to work with Bonnie today" I saw the blank expression on Luke's face change to one of concern.

"Oh" he said quietly.

"She told me everything that happened between you two yesterday, like how she kissed you and how you pushed her away and then she started to insult me"

"I can't see you turning the other cheek" Luke said grinning.

"No, but she was right" I admitted sadly.

"How come?"

"She said she didn't know what you saw in me, she said I wasn't pretty, that I was only eighteen and I was short also she...she sad I was a killer"

"Clem you know that's not true"

"What part?"

"All of it you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen also your not a killer"

"Yes I am. Lee is dead because of me, the group I was with when all this started died because of me and Carver is dead because of me"

"Lee's death was not your fault it could have happened to anyone. I'm sure that the group you were with originally didn't die because of you and you shouldn't regret killing Carver."

"Yes but...I killed him he was right I am exactly like him"

"No your not"

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just know"

"But you hardly know me"

"And?"

"Well ur actually...that was what I did want to ask you. I was wandering if you want to get to know each over first and then start dating afterwards"

"So basically you want us to be together but want to get to know each over more before"

"Yes"

"I can agree to that but I have a question"

"Ok what is it?"

"Can I kiss you or do I have to wait till we are dating?, and in case your wandering I can wait but I really don't want to"

I laughed and nodded "yeah it's ok"

Then we lean in and that became our official first kiss.

* * *

**Hope you liked it xx **


	12. Boyfriend stealing bitch!

The next day I surprisingly got put onto a different task because I had apparently _'finished'_ all the work I had to do with Bonnie. Instead I had to go up to the greenhouse and take care of the plants up there.

Once I had finish I had the rest of the day off but had to stay in the pen, Luke also had the rest of the day off and we found that it was the perfect time to talk together.

"So I heard you lucked out to not work with Bonnie today" Luke started.

"Yeah not that I would have minded working with her...I wish I did work with her I had wanted to keep annoying her"

"Just don't push your luck don't want anythin' to happen to you"

"I won't. Besides it's not my fault that she's staring right now" I said nodding my head in the direction of Bonnie was as of right now staring and scowling at us.

Luke turned slightly to look and then said "wanna give her a show?"

I raised a mocking eyebrow and crossed my arms and said "oh so I'm only good to kiss when we have an audience"

Luke knew I was joking and answered "well your good enough to kiss without an audience I suppose"

I laughed and kissed him making sure Bonnie saw everything. I opened one eye to see her reaction and I saw sadness and anger, then she left storming away. We jumped apart when we heard Pete say "well, when we finished work we didn't expect a show but thanks for one we didn't need to pay for"

When me and Luke jumped apart we avoided looking at each over and brushed down our clothes and looked up to see that everyone including Bonnie, Sam and Sarah. Everyone besides Bonnie was grinning.

"Urr...well...we were just...yeah" me and Luke stumbled.

"No worries it's about time you two did something about that chemistry between each over, if it wasn't for Bonnie we would have missed it" Nick added.

I suddenly felt angry towards Bonnie _'what right does she have to interfere between me and Luke'._

"So...are you two together or..." Kenny said trailing off.

"No. But we will just getting to know each over" I answered.

"Ooh yeah you two were certainly getting to know each over quite well just now" Nick said grinning.

"Alright that's enough" I said grinning myself while blushing. Everyone laughed besides Bonnie and then we all went to bed...I was about to get into my bunk when Luke asked

"Hey, this might be crossing the line but can I sleep with you?"

I stared at him shocked "do you mean sleep with me or 'sleep' with me?"

"I don't want to do anything like that if that's what your thinking...I prefer to leave that till we are officaly dating but I just want to sleep next to you...but if you don't then that's totally cool I mean-"

I cut Luke off and said "get in" and moved over. Luke slept to me and it was the best night sleep I had, had in awhile.

The next morning I was checking the armoury when I heard footsteps behind me. I turn around to see who it is but was greeted with a fist in my face. I felt a stining senstaion in my right cheek and cradled it. I looked up to see that it was Bonnie and boy did she looked pissed off.

"What the fuck was that for?" I asked stunned.

"For stealing my boyfriend"

"He wasn't your boyfriend...you like to think that but he loves me and he an I are practically together"

"After everything I did for you...this is how you repay me you two faced mother fucking whore"

I lost it and lashed out at her. We hitting, spitting and kicking each over. It felt like forever before we were dragged away from each over, but like that didn't stop us. We kicked at the people holding us until the grip on mine loosened and I quickly grabbed Bonnie's hair and ripped her out of the grip of the person holding her back and we continued to go at it till we were again restrained.

This time two strong muscular arms were wrapped tight round my arms and my body. I was still struggling till Tavia's voice yelled "if ya'll don't stop it now I'll shoot the pair of ya" and like that me and Bonnie calmed down. We both looked at Tavia.

"What the hell happened?" Tavia asked.

We and Bonnie started talking over eachover when Tavia said "one at a time. Clementine what happenend?"

I was surprised that she asked me first but nevertheless answered "I was checking armoury and heard footsteps behind me I turned around and that's when she" I pointed at Bonnie "punched me in the face and then insulted me while accusing me of stealing her 'boyfriend' who she wasn't even with in the fucking first place, that's when I lashed out at her"

"Bonnie is this true?" Tavia asked.

"Yeah...but she did steal my boyrfreind he might not have thought me were together but I did" she then tried to get out of Troy's grip.

"Will you fucking grow up Bonnie!?" Tavia yelled at her.

Bonnie stopped strugglin and looked at Tavia shocked.

"Who me?"

"Yes"

"Why?, it's her fault she started it"

"It's childish...it's a god damned apocalypse we have bigger issues than who stole who from whoever...and if she did there was no need to provoke her was there?, you should have known that Clementine would have lashed out at you"

Bonnie's face I swear was about to explode and then she pushed out of Troy's grip and stormed off.

The pair of arms that held me in place let me go and I turned to see that it was Luke. Tavia then signalled for us all to stay out in the pen till we all cooled down.

When we got to the pen everyone congratulated me for fighting Bonnie and for not taking nay of her shit especially Luke...I loved winning.

* * *

**Sorry it's late busy day with puppy...hope you like it xxx**


	13. Attack

"So what's your favourite colour?" Luke awkwardly asked.

"What?"

"What's your favourite colour?"

"Why?"

"Just tell me"

"Urrr...purple"

"See that wasn't so hard" I gave him a_ 'fuck you' look "_hey you wanted us to get to know each over"

"Whatever" I said as I turned back to unpacking food that some guards had found in an abandoned house not far from here.

"I'm bored"

"Well tough, I have to get this stuff unpack...help me if you want the faster I am finished with this the more we can talk"

"Na, I think I'll just annoy you and talk anyway"

"Asswhole" I muttered as Luke laughed

It was silent for a few moments when Luke asked "well, aren't you going to ask me what my favourite colour is?"

"Not really" I responded not really bothered.

"Please" Luke pleaded and I knew he would be giving me puppy dog eyes so I said

"Fine. What is your fucking favourite colour?"

"Could have asked nicer" Luke muttered and I glared at him to which he responded with "brown"

I looked at him and then said with a smirk "that's why you wear a brown shirt" it was a statement more than a question.

"Yeah, so did you have any pets?"

"Two clown fish Nemo and Marlin and a hamster called Teagon" I then saw Luke trying to hide a snigger. "What's so funny?"

"Nemo and Marlin like from finding Nemo...really?" Luke said trying to stop laughing.

"What's the problem with those names?"

"You watched finding Nemo?"

"Yeah it was my favourite Disney film"

"I would never believe that a hard ass like you would like finding Nemo"

"I said used to, not any more"

"Why?"

"Too old for Disney"

"Your never to old or young for something Clem"

"Yeah ok" I said rolling my eyes and again think how easy a conversation between me and Luke flows it's like we're meant to be.

We kept it up for the whole hour and a half I spent unpacking food and other supplies. When it came to the end of the task I suddenly realized I hadn't seen Bonnie.

"Hey Luke have you seen Bonnie?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

Luke shook his head and then had a confused look on his face "why do you even care you haven't seen her?"

I shrugged my shoulders and responded "I don't know...I just...don't want another persons blood on my hands"

"If they did do anything it's not your fault I wish you would stop blaming yourself for it"

"I can't help it I mean I did start it, I lashed out at her"

"Yeah only cause she provoked you"

"Still doesn't stop me from feeling shitty about it"

Luke didn't say anything instead he hugged me and kissed my forehead.

Later that night after we all had gone to sleep there was a huge crash and a siren went off with an alert saying **"LURKER ALERT, GRAB WEAPONS AND STAY ALERT!"** it kept repeating it over and over again.

We all jumped out of bed everyone grabbing a weapon apart from Sarah. We left Katilin and Sam in the pen as it was safe. We all rushed to the front where a group of walkers were trying to get through the walls. People who had guns shot at them but those who had other weapons attacked the ones that came to close.

Many guards were being dragged down by walkers and mauled to death, it was way to sick to watch you would think I would be used to it by now by it's never easy on the stomach.

It went on for what felt like eternity before they were dead along with half the guards. When we were lead back into the pen Rebecca went straight to Katilin and Carlos went straight over to Sarah and Sam.

Tavia came in and said "we lost quite a few men in that attack...so I'm going to recruit members to be the replacement guards" she looked at me and then threw a shotgun at me, I caught it. "You will be one of the guards along with Nick and Pete" she also threw shotguns at them...you will be on the day tomorrow so you'll have to be up early night" and with that she left.

From then it was silent, having no idea what to say we all went to bed and just as I was about to fall alseep Luke whispered "I really don't want you to be a guard it dangerous"

"I have to"

"I know and that's what sucks"

"It will be fine Luke."

"You don't know that, Tavia may be less harsher than Carver but don't think for a second that she won't throw you to the lions when your not needed anymore"

"Luke calm down nothing is going to happen to me"

"I hope I just have come to care so much for you Clementine I can't think what I do if I ever lost you."

"Same here."

The next day I met up with Tavia as she gave instructions

"First off as a guard you must swear an oath of loyalty to me as the leader."

'Are you fucking kidding me?' I thought.

"Also you need to keep an eye out for any walkers and people who go against the rules."

We all nodded and then Tavia continued "Now for the oath repeat after me."

"I will protect and swerve Tavia as my leader."

"I will protect and swerve Tavia as my leader" we all repeated.

"I will tell Tavia if anyone is found breaking the rules."

"I will tell Tavia if anyone is found breaking the rules."

"If a lurker is spotted I will set the alert off right away."

"If a lurker is spotted I will set the alert off right away."

"Good now all of you get going some will patrol the ground while others will patrol the roof."

We all nodded and got to work.

* * *

**Hope you liked it xx**


	14. Escape

**Hey guys sorry I didn't update yesterday I was so busy I had to get my puppy wormed and then booked in to have an injection in 2 weeks then my cousin and her mum came over for a couple of hours and by the end I was tired hopefully this chapter makes up for it.**

* * *

The days went on and me being a guard wasn't so awful but Luke moan's and groan's when I have to do night shifts but there's nothing he, me or the other's can do about it...Bonnie has been staying out of my way which is great I don't want to see her face anywhere near me otherwise I 'll mess her face up more than it already is.

When I saw her yesterday she had a fat lip, black eye and bruise's from where we fought. While I hardly have any, the group when I have been around have been talking about escaping and at first I thought they were only weighing up options and thought that they won't do it but lately they have been coming up with a plan and I'm not sure if it's such a great idea. I mean I want to get out of this shit hole but I don't know if escaping the way they want is the best way to do it.

I have a late shift tonight so I was getting some rest when I heard yelling from the middle of the pen, unable to sleep I got up not in the best of moods and stormed over there to find everyone but Sarah, Sam and Katilin arguing about the escape plan.

"Are you fucking insane?!" Rebecca shouted.

"Well I don't see how all of us can escape without getting caught!" Kenny yelled.

"We all need to calm down" Carlos said calmly.

"Bec calm down your already stressed out enough" Alvin said trying to calm his wife down which was responded by an icy glare.

"No one is leaving any one behind!" Pete said shouting to get everyone to hear.

"I agree with Kenny, I mean there are lot's of guards around here what's the chance any one of us is getting caught" Sarita said.

"Oh sure agree with him your fucking boyfriend, if you want to leave people behind then I suggest you stay behind!" Nick yelled.

"Nick cool it" Luke said resting a hand on his friends shoulder.

"No Nick's right, if those two are so intent on leaving people behind then it has to be them they are in no way helpful" Christa said.

"Now that's not fair" Walter said calmly.

"They are helpful in every way" Matthew said.

"Oh yeah how, because in every fucking situation we've been in they were the last people to come help!" Omid shouted.

Before Kenny and Sarita could say anything I yelled "SHUT UP!". Everyone went silent and looked at a very pissed of me.

"Why are you all arguing?, and just to let you know I'm not letting anyone get left behind" I continued.

"Clem look at us there are loads of us we can't risk everyone getting out safe." Kenny said trying to plead with me.

"I don't care. We all need to sit down and talk this through that mean's no yelling" I said trying to restore some kind of order. Everyone nodded and took a seat and we began to discuss the situation.

"Look I know it's not the best idea but we can't take everyone with us, I mean what happens if they catch some of us and they end up dying I don't want that for any of us but it's for the best" Kenny said calmly.

It was the hard truth and we all knew it. I didn't want to leave anyone behind but the thought of some of us getting caught and killed doesn't appeal to me either. I took a deep breathe and asked "who then?, who is going to be left behind?" just as everyone opened their mouth to answer I quickly added "one at a time then we can take a vote or something" people nodded.

"I think Clementine, Kenny, Sarita, Walter and Matthew should get left behind" Carlos said to which Luke got angry.

"What the hell?, we are not leaving Clementine behind...you may have an 'issue' with her but that doesn't mean she get's left behind"

"Luke it's ok he's right I mean I can help you guys escape and then act as a diversion and get them away from you guys" I suggested I mean these guy's will probably will be better without me and they need to escape.

"No Clementine you are not going to stay behind" Luke said defiantly.

As we went round the circle when we got to Sarita she said "Clementine should stay behind" _'what a bitch'_ was what went through my mind _'what the hell have I done to her?'._

I shrugged and said "well now I know who I want to be left behind."

"Now Clementine be nice" Kenny said giving me a levelling look 'what a bastard!" my thoughts screamed.

"Nice?, you want me to be nice to that bitch?, I haven't done anything to her I can understand Carlos but her what the fuck have I done to her. Don't even dare give me that look Kenny because news flash you are not my dad and also since your being an ass you can stay aswell" as you can see I am pissed off to hell.

"CLEMENTINE!" Kenny yelled at me for no reason.

"Keep talking asswhole but I'm not listening" I avoided and shrugged.

"Kenny and Sarita are right, all you do is cause trouble" Walter said.

"I cause trouble?, tell me one time I have caused trouble" I was getting angrier by the second

"Well, you had that fight with Bonnie we can't have someone that fights other people in this group" Matthew said.

"First that was my first fight, second since when do you make decisions in this group?" I snapped.

"Enough!" Pete shouted.

We all looked at him and he continued "Clementine is staying no matter what, as for who I want out I want Kenny, Sarita, Walter and Matthew because Clem is right you don't make decisions for the group and just because she had one fight she suddenly causes trouble I am disgusted with you, especially you Kenny you claim to protect Clementine when all you are doing is leaving her behind!"

Kenny was about to open his mouth when Pete shouted "No!, don't say a word you've said enough" Everyone apart from Sarita, Walter and Matthew scowled at Kenny. "Who agrees to leave those four behind?"

Everyone one apart from Sarita, Kenny, Walter and Matthew nodded their head including me. "That's settled then -" Pete was cut off by Sarita shouting

"That's not fair, we didn't get a say!"

"You would've if your fucking boyfriend and 'friends' had been nicer about Clementine, and even if we gave you one now you would be out voted so tough and besides do you think we all trust you...not any more" Pete responded angrily.

"Now we need to talk about the escape plan" Pete added.

"Well I am on duty tonight, I have to go to the office and survey the place I can switch on the siren and PA system to get everyone distracted." I said.

"Good idea then I can open the hatch and we escape because I am on ground floor duty tonight." Nick added.

"Yeah then I can cover you while you get it open sounds good people?" Pete asked."

We all nodded. When every one else went to do tasks I was catching up on some more sleep completely ignoring Kenny's pleads. He deserves to stay here him and his bitch. When night time rolled in I got up and grabbed my shotgun. I gave a nod to the rest of the guys and went to the office. I looked onto the ground floor and spotted Pete and Nick they looked up at me and gave me a nod.

I then got the CD for the PA system, and switched on the siren which sent out a the walker alert then while everyone ran to get guns I then put the CD into to the player and switched it on and heard the supermarket's theme tune. I saw Nick run to open the door and watched as Pete stood guard. Also I saw the rest of the group (that was coming with us) quickly sneaked to the hatch, that's when I realized that I had to hurry down there as well. I quickly ran down the stairs and towards the group we then heard Tavia shout "Where is Clementine?!"

"Go!" I whispered fiercely. We all got out but as Nick was about to shut the hatch the four people that we were leaving behind jumped out.

"What the hell?" I said to them.

"Did you think we were going to let all you go?" Kenny said angrily back.

"Not for a second but you just risked getting killed" I said back.

"Fuck you Clementine you never cared about that in the first place" Kenny retorted.

"This was your fucking idea in the first fucking place Kenny. If you remember I didn't want this but ever since you and your sweetheart Sarita and your fucking friends wanted me out makes me think that you don't care about me either so I think we're even." I snapped back.

"I wouldn't even think of going anywhere if I were you" we all turned around to see...

* * *

**Hope you liked it and I kicked out Kenny, Sarita, Walter and Matthew out of the group because I hate them I am not a fan of Kenny never have been since he came into the game I wanted to make him a jerk in this story and as for the other 3 I don't like them. **


	15. Together finally

**Hey guys we are officially half way through part 1!**

* * *

Bonnie was standing there with a shotgun pointed directly at mainly me. "Thanks Kenny, Sarita, Walter and Matthew for telling me that these asswholes were gonna escape."

We stared opened mouth to a smirking Kenny, Sarita, Walter and Matthew. "Since you kicked us out the group we thought we would mention to our dear friend Bonnie about your escape plan"

"Yeah and in return that they stay and not get hurt they have agreed to get Luke to come back to me" Bonnie said with an evil smile.

Luke looked at them in disgust and said "I would never touch with a barge pole Bonnie."

"You say that now Luke but once the problem is out the way you'll see sense and realize that it's me you should be with." Bonnie said crazily.

"Let's get this straight me and you were never in a relationship we might of had you came with us but you didn't have a backbone to do it and now that I found the woman of my dreams you have to interfere in fact Bonnie I think Bonnie that I was a replacement to that guy you had an affair with" Luke said.

Bonnie looked stricken before saying "what makes her so damn special?."

"Well for one she didn't corner me from day one like you did, she didn't throw herself at me and three she doesn't chicken out when the going get's tough" Luke said scowling.

Bonnie was staring to shake "whatever your still mine it's part of the deal I made with them after I kill her we will be happy"

There was a loud 'bang' when I opened my eyes I saw that Bonnie had missed she had a look of shock on her face and before any of us could speak there were walkers coming the group looked at each over and nodded we ran the way we were going in the first place.

"Hey!" we heard Kenny yell and saw that him, Sarita, Walter and Matthew were running towards us we picked up our speed as much as we could when we were suddenly surrounded by walkers.

Me and Luke held hands as they came closer we backed in as much as we could, Kenny, Sarita, Walter and Matthew were set upon by walkers and I watched as they dropped to the ground_ 'good'_ was what went through my head_ 'they deserved it'._

"What are we going to do?!" yelled Rebecca.

"We're gonna fight our way out that what we're gonna do" Pete answered and grabbed his gun as he shot at the oncoming walkers the one's that had a weapon joined in till we cleared a way.

"Come on!" Omid shouted as we all ran through the gap into the woods. We kept on running for what felt like hours till we were far away from the prison. It was pitch black and we were all very tired.

"I think we should rest and carry on tomorrow" Christa said. We nodded and all sat on the floor.

"We don't have any light so we can't build a fire we will all need to huddle for heat and keep alert in case we have unwanted visitors" Carlos said and with that we partnered up and I was with Luke which of course I didn't mind.

When it all was silent I found myself still wide awake Luke sensed this "hey you ok?"

"Yeah sort of still can't forget what happened to Kenny and them back there" I answered truthfully.

"Well stop worrying about them they wanted you out and accused you of all our problems so don't be upset especially since they ratted us out" Luke said reassuringly.

"Yeah your right I knew Kenny changed but I never thought he would turn on me like that because of her" I said referring to Sarita.

"People change in the apocalypse one second your best buddies next your stepping on each overs tows and wanting to kill each over."

"Well you haven't changed"

"You didn't know me before the apocalypse"

"I know that but since I met you, you've stayed the same guy"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No why would you think that?"

"That statement can go either way"

"Well I mean it in the best way possible"

"Thanks, what about you ?, are you the same person when this shit started?"

I smirk and say "what do you think?"

"I think you are"

I scoff at that and say "are you nuts?"

Luke grins and says "about you yeah...what I mean is that yeah you come off all tough but inside your still the same but because of all this you have to be tough and bad ass"

'Damn it this guy knows well if he can figure that out' I thought. 'Maybe I should tell him now that I'm ready for a relationship'. I looked up at Luke and he looked at me and I almost decided not to say anything because it's not the right time...but then whenever is there a right time in a zombie apocalypse.

"Luke I need to tell you something"

"What is it?" Luke asked with a worried expression.

"I'm ready" I said.

"Ready for what?" Luke asked a bit confused

"I'm ready for us to be in a relationship, if you still want to be"

Luke smiled a huge smile and said "took you long enough" and with that we kissed.

The next morning we all got up reasonable early and we carried on our trek through the woods we all kept close together in case something happened. Sam was walking beside Sarah since he has been fed he looks so much more healthier.

As for Katilin that is a different story. If we don't find somewhere warm soon she isn't going to make it. Rebecca and Alvin haven't said anything but you can tell they are worried and scared. I have noticed Carlos take a look at Katilin a couple of time and his face says it all, her skin is almost blue and is constantly shaking in the dirty white blanket poor little thing. I hope that I never become pregnant in an apocalypse.

We finally found a main road and were glad that we were out of the dangerous woods. We made our way along the already icy road slowly so we didn't slip. Sam slipped and slid everywhere it was funny.

"I don't think me or Katilin can go on much longer" Rebecca rasped out. Alvin put his arm around her to comfort her.

"We need to find a place soon and fast" Alvin said.

"I can see a few buildings up ahead could be a town we can find a place to relax there." Christa said.

We carried on walking for thirty minutes, we finally got to the town and it looked abandoned as all the other towns we had come across the name sign was destroyed and all but one building was a pile of rubble.

The one building that looked somewhat safe was a hotel. We went inside and found the place reasonably intact. Everyone that had a weapon searched through the rooms of the whole hotel to see if it was safe.

Two hours later we had cleared dead bodies that were either walkers or had taken their own lives and placed them in a pile outside. We then searched through the kitchen and it was huge. We looked through the cupboards to find a good supply of food 'these people must have been trying to survive through the winter like we have' I thought. When we were absolutely sure that the place was safe we all picked the rooms that were the safest. We all decided to share rooms so as everyone paired up it was just me and Luke.

We went into our room and sat on the double bed. I bounced on it a couple of times to test it out and it felt solid.

"Surprisingly there was clean running water hot even" Luke said shocked as he walked out the bathroom.

"Well that's a plus, the place feels warm enough think Katilin's gonna be ok?"

"I hope it's warmer in here than out there but don't know if it's warm enough for a baby"

"I'm just glad I don't have a baby in a apocalypse I don't think I could cope"

Luke just smiled and came over to kiss me...things were starting to get heated when Pete and Nick barged in, me and Luke jumped a mile apart from each over.

Nick and Pete looked at us and were trying to stop laughing.

"Alright you can laugh but what have you barged in here for" Luke asked sounded put off.

"Well we came in to say that dinner's ready and that Alvin has made it. But if you two want to finish what you started then that's fine" Pete said.

"We'll be down in one minute ok" I said.

"Sure" Nick and with that they both left ginning and Nick mouthing 'good one' to Luke.

"Are you ok?" I said trying not to laugh.

"Not really just a little pissed off"

"Ahh you'll be ok"

"I know anyway let's go down to dinner I am starving" and with that we left.

* * *

**Hope you liked it xx**


	16. Katilin in danger!

The next few days went by smoothly some people would go out and look for supplies while other's search the area daily in case of walkers. Alivn has become our resident cook and to be honest his cooking is much better than Walter's and I am not being biased.

I was doing a supply count when Carlos came into the kitchen.

"Clementine can I have a word with you please?"

"Sure" I nodded and turned to face him.

"I want to apologize for not only about the incident with Sarah but about suggesting that you should stay behind."

"It's ok I'm not mad, you had every reason to be angry I just thought that she should learn to take care of herself should anything happen to us."

"I know that now, I have been trying to protect from the real devastation out there and I don't want anything to happen to her, she's my little girl."

"I know and that's what makes you a great father but she won't be your little girl forever. She's a teenager already."

"I know and I find it hard to realise that."

"I bet most dad's are"

"Was your father like that?"

I looked down sadly as I remembered all the good and fun times I had with my dad Carlos quickly said "if it's too painful to talk about then that's fine."

"No, no it's ok. I was eight when I last saw him, but he was scared about me getting older and that I was in school. On my first day when he and mum dropped me off he wouldn't let me go" I smiled at the memory.

"I was like that with Sarah."

"What happened to Sarah's mother?" I asked.

"Just before all this started Andrea had a feeling that something bad was going to happen but I just told her that things were ok and they were going to stay that way. One day when the apocalypse hit our area Andrea was at the grocery store when a small herd of lurkers attacked the store no one there made it alive" Carlos said with a hint of sadness.

"I'm sorry to hear that, how did you find out?"

"Me and Sarah were getting worried when she didn't come home for hours, then on the news they showed the store after it was attacked and showed some of the bodies she was one of them that they showed."

"I can't imagine how you must have felt."

"I didn't believe it at first thought it was some late April fool's joke and that she would come walking through the front door any minute and ask us why we were so worried. She never did and that's when I realized that she was gone and was never coming back."

"Well, at least you've still got Sarah and she has you. It's important that you have each over."

Carlos smiled and nodded his head. Then Christa ran in panicked.

"Carlos come quick it's Rebecca and Kaitlin!" Christ shouted and without hesitation the three of us ran up the stairs as quickly as possible. When we got to the room that Rebecca and Katilin were in we saw that Katilin was almost blue and seemed to be struggling to breathe.

"Carlos I don't know what's wrong I put her down for a nap and when I heard her stir I went to see if she was awake and found her like this" Rebecca said as thick tears rolled down her cheeks. Carlos quickly got hold of Katilin and checked her pulse.

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" asked a distressed Rebecca who was being comforted by Alvin.

"Her pulse is not great and her temperature is very low, without proper medical supplies there will be no hope for her." Carlos said sadly.

Rebecca then broke into a flood of tears along with Alvin. "Is there a medical centre or hospital round here where we can the stuff you need?" Christa asked.

Carlos nodded and said "I saw a medical centre when we came in but it looked ransacked, and it's starting to get late it's not safe to go out now."

Christa looked at me and I nodded "we'll go take a look."

"You can't it's too dangerous" Rebecca said.

"We need to try and help Katilin and if it doesn't turn out the way we hope at least we won't be wondering what if" I said.

Rebecca, Alvin and Carlos reluctantly nodded and with that me and Christa took a weapon each and a bag and left for the medical centre. We had to sneak pass the lounge area as there were the rest of the group and the last thing me or Christa needed was Omid and Luke to stop us from doing this.

We snuck out successfully and found the medical centre. The main door was completely caved in and had to step over it to get inside. "Right, you take that side I will take this side" Christa said as she went to the left side of the reception area.

I went through every room looking for stuff and was disappointed to find the lack of medical supplies...well in a zombie apocalypse most places you go hardly have anything left. It was the last room I was in did I find a full medical cabinet but it had a numbered lock, I was contemplating whether to try my hammer to open it when Christa walked in "any luck?" she asked.

"Yeah but it's locked."

"Damn it, we need to get that open it could have the stuff Carlos needs for Katilin."

"I know I was thinking of trying my hammer."

"Go for it" Christa nodded.

I lifted my arm above my head and smashed it on to the lock, it didn't budge so I tried again and again without luck. "I don't know how it's not working" I said frustrated.

"It's one of those things, let's look around for something else that can be more useful."

Me and Christa looked everywhere before I found a dented crowbar. We went back into the room and using both our strength we managed to get the lock off. We breathed a sigh of relief and put the whole stock into the bag, then left.

When we got back we found that the lounge area was empty but carried on upstairs to Rebecca and Alvin's room. We walked in and I said "we got some supplies but we don't know if-" I stopped when I saw the rest of the group in the room.

I saw the worry on Luke and Omid's face, it was dead silent then Carlos walked up to us "let me take a look at what you got." Christa handed over the bag, Omid and Luke got up and walked out. Me and Christa looked at each over and sighed. We followed them outside and just saw the door's shut on our rooms.

I went into mine and Luke's room as Christa went into her's and Omid's. I was preparing a whole speech to give Luke when I saw him pacing the room with his head in his hands. I walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder her flinched and looked at me, then he shrugged my hand off and carried on pacing.

"Why did you go out this late?"

"Katilin is very sick and Carlos didn't have the right supplies to help her so me and Christa decided to check out the medical centre and turns out there was a huge cupboard with medical supplies."

"Why didn't you tell me?, I could have come with you."

"Luke I am not a kid I don't need you to babysit me every time I leave besides I was with Christa."

Luke gave a heavy sigh "I know but I get scared that every time you leave that you might not come back, I can't lose you Clem your the only family I have now."

I walked over to him and put my arms around his waist and said "I know because your the only family I have now someone that makes me truly happy."

"Glad to here it" and then Luke turns around and hugs me and kissed my forehead "we will make it through this you and me you believe that." he said more as a statement than a question.

"I know" and I believe what I said.

* * *

**Hope you liked it xx**


	17. Bullying and new people

**I didn't update yesterday as I had a 2 and a half hour history exam on Russia and Germany I was soooo tires afterwards. Anyway I am adding three characters from The Walking Dead 400 days as suggested by Jake3001. I am adding one of their suggested characters plus two of mine that I have chosen. Just to warn you even though I have watched The Walking Dead 400 days on youtube the characters might be a little out of touch I looked up the characters online and made up one or two storyline's I could do I just hope you like it and again sorry if the character's attitude is a wrong. I would have put them in earlier but sometimes I don't see reviews from other chapter till later but never late than never. Also I know some people are shocked about Katilin being Carver's but I wanted to put a twist in because everyone would have wanted her to be Alvin's so I decided to switch it up a little and drop that bombshell. Before I forget Part 1 ends at chapter 30 and Part 2 will pick up straight afterwards on chapter 31. I have things planned for this story and how it is going to end but I just need to fill in everything between now and then any way hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

The next day I was helping Rebecca take care of Katilin when I heard Pete shout "we are not going back with you!".

Me and Rebecca looked at each over and raised our eyebrows, and then got up to go outside and see what was going on. When we got outside we saw three people, I had noticed these people from Carver's or rather Tavia's camp.

I went to stand up front to get a better view of them. There was one guy he was just about an inch or two taller than me and had blonde wavy hair that went to his shoulder, he wore a pair of glasses and looked about twenty three. I then saw two females, one was about the other guy's height. She had brown hair with a fringe and hair it tied back, she looked to be around twenty two/three, standing next to her was a girl that looked like Sarah's age and had black hair, she looked a bit like a tomboy.

I crossed my arms and leaned on my left leg and raised an eyebrow "what do you want?"

"We don't want to take you back. We wanted to escape that camp for a long time and when we heard that you lot had escaped it gave us the courage to go." Said the blonde haired guy.

"We are not buying any of your bull-" I cut Pete off by saying

"Pete cool it, it's ok they don't look too threatenig, let me handle it."

Pete looked at me for a couple seconds before relenting and nodded stepping back. I took a deep breath and turned my full attention to the three standing before me "who are you?."

"I'm Shel, this is my younger sister Beca and this is Wyatt." the brown haired woman.

"What do you want from us?"

"Just a place to stay till we feel up to going on our own, we know you have a baby and a dog and there is a lot of you but we don't want to stay forever just a couple of days...please?" Shel said.

"Give me a sec." I turned to the rest of the group and we huddled together to discuss this. "They don't seem too bad."

"No one does till you piss them off" Nick said.

"Look it's only for a couple of days till the feel fit enough to go on their own." I said.

"Clementine you know better than to let strangers into the group." Omid said.

"I know but there's a girl Sarah's age it might be good for her besides they are not in in the group, think about it if it were you." I said.

I saw they were all contemplating it then the all gave a slight nod. "They stay here till they are fit enough to go on their own." Pete said.

I turned back to the three and said "you can stay here till you are fit enough to leave, but be warned any 'funny' business and your out...deal." I stated more than asked.

I saw them breathe a sigh of relief and nodded. "Thank you" Wyatt and Shel said but I noticed that Beca was kind of sulking.

I showed them around the intact part of the hotel, like the kitchen, longe area and then their rooms. "Right Wyatt this one's yours, there is hot and cold fresh, running water" I said as I opened one of the many bedroom doors in the hotel.

"Thanks again." he said as he went into his room and closed the door. I then signalled Shel and Beca to follow me further down the hall. When we reached the last door in the corridor I opened the door and said

"Ok this is one is yours, we are all sharing rooms to keep safe"

"Thanks so much again" Shel said as she and Beca went into the room Beca just gave a slight nod as she went in. I raised an eyebrow at the closed door and shrugged 'none of my business' I thought.

Three hours later, I went into the lounge area where I saw Beca and Sarah. _'This is good for her, good to get some interaction from people her age_' I thought, it wasn't till I was about to walk away did I see something out of the corner of my eye.

I turned to see Beca pushing Sarah. At first I thought 'they are just mucking around' then I saw Beca lean in and I was close enough to hear her say "I wish you weren't here, all you do is cry over everything that is shit in your life, well wake up everyone's life is shit right now just grow up and deal with it." and with that she went to storm out, I quickly got out the way and when she had left I went to over to a crying Sarah.

I bent down to her level, and awkwardly put an arm around her _(what?, I don't know how to handle is type of situation)_. "Are you ok?"

Sarah shook her head and carried on sobbing. "Has it always been like that?"

"Yes, I avoided her at the camp, I tried to be her friend but she kept pushing me away and then the name calling started."

"Why don't or didn't you tell your dad?"

"I didn't want to bother him, and it wasn't anything serious."

"Bullying is serious no matter what...how about you come to me and I will get her to stop?"

"You won't hurt her will you?"

"Of course not, but I will get her to stop, besides they are not staying for forever and they are on a thin wire, but Sarah listen if it get's more serious you tell me or someone else in the group ok?"

"Ok" she said as her sobbing died. She looked at me and I wiped her tears away with the pad of my thumb. Then Carlos came in.

"Ahh Sarah there you are, I have been looking everywhere for you."

Sarah opened her mouth to say something but quickly flashed me a look and I realised she couldn't form the words to say as she was still fresh from crying.

"She was befriending Beca, but then Beca got tired from the walking they have done and has gone up to bed." I answered for her.

Carlos nodded and then noticed that something was wrong with Sarah "Sarah honey are you alright?"

Sarah nodded and answered "yes, just tired."

Carlos believed that and said "well go to our room and get some sleep."

Sarah nodded and went up the stairs, when she was completely out of sight Carlos turned to me and gave me a serious look "what is really wrong with her?"

I was torn between telling him the truth or lie about. "Look it's best if she tells you, it's not my place to say." I went to walk away, but Carlos grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Please Clementine, she's the only thing I have left Sarah is a shy girl and won't tell me the whole truth please just tell me." I saw the desperation in his eyes and I felt almost sorry for him.

After battling my conscience for awhile I said "I think Beca is giving her a hard time." That was practically the truth.

"Beca that girl that arrived today, the one Sarah's age?"

"Yeah, I came down here and saw them in here, I thought they were mucking around then she said some pretty bad things to her and left I went to see if she was ok."

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"She didn't want to trouble you...it has been going on since you guys were at the camp before your first escape."

"That long?"

"Yeah."

"This is all my fault."

"Carlos don't blame yourself."

"I am supposed to take care of her and then this happens, I want them out now."

"Carlos calm down ok, I said if it get's violent then they get chucked out. When I next see Beca I am going to have a word with her."

"I should be the one to talk to her."

"Carlos no. You are angry and that won't help let me do it and trust me I will get this to stop."

"Ok, thank you" Carlos said and left the room.

I was sitting down in the lounge having a drink when Beca came in _'now's your chance_' I got up and walked to her "hey I want a word with you."

"Fuck you"

"First don't speak to me like that and second don't think you're in the group because you can easily kicked out."

Beca gave me and eyerole and looked away. "Listen to me, if you ever touch or so much as make Sarah cry again you, your sister and Wyatt will be out of here with nothing do you understand?" I said quietly but in a strong, meaning tone.

Beca gave me and icy glare "so the cry baby blabbed did she huh typical."

"Actually no I saw what happened in here earlier and then I comforted her while she wept oh and by the way her dad know's and he will gladly chuck you out on your ass now don't touch her or bully her in anyway again get it?"

Beca still kept the smart ass, tough facade up but I could see I had rattled, hopefully she understands.

"Dinner's ready!" Alvin yelled and with that we headed into the eating part of the hotel.

Later that night when everyone had gone to bed I was talking to Luke about what happened.

"Wow so you gave Beca an earful."

"Yeah, I don't like bullying never have done, I know that we're in the middle of an apocalypse but there's is no need for it life is bad enough."

"Yeah your right, shame Shel is the complete opposite."

"I know how can she have a sister like that, I know being a teen is hard but no need to take it out on others."

Luke nodded then said "I think Shel like's Carlos."

"Really?, wow how do you know?"

"I was talking to her earlier and she always brought the conversation back to Carlos and she kept glancing at him over dinner."

"Shock of the century"

"I know, anyway let's stop thinking about that and got to sleep it's pretty late."

I nodded and snuggled up to Luke and fell straight to sleep.

* * *

**Hope you liked it xx**


	18. Just a love machine

Shel, Beca and Wyatt have been getting on fine so far with the group, after my little 'chat' with Beca she has stopped being mean to Sarah well as far as I know off. I still see Sarah moping around but every time I go ask her if she is ok she avoids eye contact and nods then leaves.

I was outside patrolling the area when Shel came up to me.

"Hey" she said.

I nodded then carried on watching everything surrounding the hotel.

"Beca told me what happened the other day with you and Sarah."

That surprised me "really?"

"Yeah, I should be angry with you for telling her off but I'm not. I told her to leave Sarah alone because it's for the best. She is sometimes to much of a handful."

"I can tell. How do you put up with it?"

"She is my sister I can't just leave her."

"I understand, has she always been this way?"

"No, well not really I mean she had her moments but other than that she was happy and content but since she turned into a teenager she has been moping and sulking."

"Can't be easy huh?"

"No it's not, but I wouldn't leave her behind it's inhumane."

"Look I never knew Sarah before all this but ever since I have I just feel this is need to protect her in a sisterly way and in a way it kind of scares me."

"Why?"

"It's just that I don't know, I never had a sibling and to suddenly feel this drive to keep her safe it's just overwhelming."

"I know, trust me when our parents died at the begging of all of this, I didn't know what to do, I mean what experience did I have off taking care of my sister all by myself in a messed up world. But we looked out for each over and it's gotten us this far."

"That's good."

"I think she missed playing her guitar."

"Huh?"

"Before we arrived at Carver's camp we were with another group, she had a guitar and taught herself to play."

"Smart girl."

"I know, some days we would all gather round to hear her play and it lifted everyone's spirit, especially the cancer survivor's in our group."

"Who?" I said tensing up.

"We had three in our group, Joyce, Boyd and Clive they belonged to a cancer group in Crawford but hid when Crawford was getting rid of the sick. The had a leader called Vernon and unfortunately another survivor was killed by lurkers."

My suspicions had been confirmed, Vernon had tried to take me away from Lee when I was nine, I heard him and Lee arguing about it I was sooo glad that Lee wouldn't let me go with him but then the asswhole had to steal the boat we were going to escape on.

"Clementine are you ok?"

"Yeah it's just I know who Vernon was and that cancer survivor that was killed."

"Oh right, well the one's that were with us spoke poorly about Vernon, they felt bad that he stole a boat from some people, I'm guessing that was you and your group."

I just nodded "look if you don't mind Shel I like you but I don't want to get into a whole life story chat with you."

"I understand I won't press you any further."

There was a moment of silence when Shel asked "hey, you know Carlos?, what happened to his family?."

I contemplated on telling her but then thought the better of it "I know what happened but it's not my place to say but I can tell you that he is single and Sarah is his only child."

"Thank you I didn't expect you to tell me, I just want to be able to talk to him."

"You like him don't you?"

"Yeah, I liked him when I first saw him when he arrived at the camp, since Sarah and Beca were the same age and we were both looking after them on our own we found a ground to have a conversation, when he escaped with this group I wanted to go with him but I had Beca to think about and she didn't want to leave so I stayed."

"That must of been hard."

"It was and then he turned up again and what I thought I had felt for him before he left came back up again."

"So why don't you go talk to him?"

"Are you kidding me?, after what Beca's done to Sarah do you really think he would give me the time of day?, besides I have tried and he ignores me or makes a lame excuse and leaves, it hurts soo much you know?"

"Yeah I do."

Shel looked confused for minute before realisation dawned on her face "oh you mean you and Luke."

"He told you?"

"Yeah, when I was talking to him about Carlos he said he had to go through a mine field to get with you."

"That's true."

"So what do you think I should do about Carlos?"

"You want my opinion?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, since you have been through a similar situation with Luke."

I sighed and thought what I could tell her "tell him what you told me."

"Just like that?"

"Yep."

"What if he get's mad and throws me, Beca and Wyatt out?"

"Then he is an idiot, but even if he tries to throw you out I'll make sure he doesn't ok?, think about it what have you go to lose?" and with that I left to go back inside.

I was checking inventory when Wyatt came into the kitchen.

"Hi." I said attempting to be friendly.

"Hi."

"So everything ok here so far?"

"Yeah it's great thanks."

"No problem."

"What are you doing?"

"Checking inventory, I do it on a regualr basis so we know when he have to go out and do a supply run."

"I'm just so use to having a stock room full of supplies."

"It does take awhile to get used to not being there doesn't it?"

Wyatt nodded and said "but I couldn't deal with it anymore, I know we have to look after each over as we as ourselves but it feels more like a prison than a camp."

"I know."

"Shel seems pretty down these past few days."

"She has some...issues."

"I know she likes Carlos."

_'Who else knows?!'_ "she's pretty torn up about it."

"I can see that, I just want it all sorted out."

"I know what you mean."

"I'm glad we found you guys."

I just smiled at that.

"Hey, do you want to have a go at doing inventory?"

"Sure if you show me what to do after all we are guests."

I showed Wyatt what to do and I an tell you he is a natural when it comes to doing inventory, I was thinking of talking to the group and ask if these guys can stay when I saw Carlos and Shel talking in the lounge area. I hid behind the wall and listened in.

"Carlos just say something please" Shel said desperately.

"I don't want your spiteful sister anywhere near Sarah and for that reason alone I suggest that you get over those 'feelings' you say you have for me." Carlos said bitterly.

"I can get Beca to behave, and these feelings are true what will it take for you to see that?, I have felt this way since day one."

"I don't have time to deal with this, any more nonsense and you, your sister and Wyatt are out understand?"

Shel had tears swimming in her eyes as she nodded and looked down as Carlos stormed out the room and into the dinning area. I followed in hot pursuit after him, I was going to get him to see sense somehow.

When I reached the dinning area I shouted at Carlos "who the hell do you think you are?!"

"You heard that."

"Yes I did, and what you just did there was degrading to any woman."

"Clementine you don't understand."

"Oh I understand perfectly, Shel finally has the guts to tell you how she feels and what?, you just toss it aside."

"It's not true feelings Clem."

"Yes it is because they way she feels about you is that same how I feel for Luke." I said daring him to say that my feelings for Luke were not true.

"Beca is another issue for Sarah's sake I will not put her in danger."

"How do you know it will get worse?, for all you know it could make them get along but you won't know till you try Carlos."

"I'm still married-"

"Oh cut the crap Carlos, Andrea is not coming back I'm sorry but she's not, I may not know her but do you think she would want you to mope around for the rest of you life, or would she want you to be happy and for Sarah to have some female influence."

Carlos struggled to answer and looked away "you know nothing Clementine, things were just fine as they were and Shel messed that up when she came out with that statement."

"No she didn't mess up, it's you who messed up by degrading her feelings and tossing her aside do you even care that right now she's heartbroken?, you know that your to blame for her being upset, you know what go ahead with your lonely life Carlos and I hope you realise that you let a woman that could make you happy, go." and with that I left the room and bumped into Luke.

"Hey, you look like a woman on a mission" Luke said with grin.

I stopped and sighed as I rubbed a hand across my face.

"What wrong?" Luke asked looking worried.

"Trying to play cupid between Shel and Carlos."

"I'm guessing it hasn't gone to well?" Luke said with grimace.

"No it hasn't. Carlos is such a stubborn mule."

"That's Carlos for you."

"I just gave him an earful about being more sensitive to Shel's feelings, I mean what kind of man just tosses a woman's feelings aside it's hurtful-"

"Clem" Luke said trying to interrupt me but I kept talking.

"Not to mention degrading, poor Shel I wish I had never suggest telling Carlos how she felt outright, what right do I have to give someone advice like that-" I was made to stop talking when Luke pressed his lips to mine and soon I forgot what I was rambling about.

It felt like eternity before me and Luke pulled apart, our breathing was laboured and that's when I realised how close we were to each over. I blushed when I felt something on my thigh and was too embarrassed to look.

Luke grinned then kissed me again, things were getting heated and that's when I realised that we were standing in the entrance of the hotel I pulled away from Luke and laughed at the pout Luke was giving me.

"Well, do you want to be out in the hallway where everyone can see?" I asked.

Luke's expression changed from one of confusion to one of mischievous as he got what I was saying, he then took me by the hand and led me up the stairs and into our room.

* * *

**Hope you liked it there will be no chapter on what happens between Luke and Clementine in their room this story is rated T for a reason...and besides I find it hard to write a chapter like that xx**


	19. Clementine dead?

The next morning I felt complete, this is one of the best mornings that I've had in a long time. I turn to see that Luke's still fast asleep so I lift his muscular arm that was wrapped around me and carefully slid out of bed. I then tiptoed into the shower, when I got out he was still fast asleep so I quietly crept out the room.

I had a full blown smile on my face and nothing could bring down this mood or so I thought, I walked into the dinning area and saw everyone's miserable faces.

"What's up?" I asked.

"We are running out of supplies, we barely have enough to last us a week." Nick said.

"Oh what are we going to do?, we have searched every building near us." I pointed out.

"We know and now we're trying to think about what to do." Pete said.

"I know where to get some supplies" Wyatt said.

We all looked at him hopefully and he said "at the camp, they have plenty of supplies in the stock room."

"Are you crazy?, we can't go back there they will kill us." Christa said.

"I don't like it but it's better than starving to death" Omid said.

"I know that Katilin is getting better but I don't want her to starve we need to do this" Rebecca said.

"So what we're just going to send people there to get killed?" Christa asked.

"Not if a number of people go" Alvin said.

"So it's agreed we send people to go get the supplies?" Pete asked.

We all nodded and then Carlos asked "who's going then?."

"I will" I said.

"We'll go to." Shel and Wyatt said.

"I'll go to" Pete said.

"Good glad we got that sorted anyone object?" Alvin asked.

"Yes."

We all looked up to see an annoyed Luke.

"I don't want Clementine to go" Luke said.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"I'm not letting you go back there."

"Well tough Luke because I'm going whether you like it or not and since when did you decide anything for me."

"I just-"

"Oh shut up Luke" and with that I stormed out of the dinning area and went outside.

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder I flinched and saw that it was Shel.

"Hey" I said.

"Hi, you ok?"

"Yeah, he has to understand that he can't smother me by trying to keep me safe, I love that he cares but he has to back down a bit otherwise this relationship isn't going to last and trust me I don't want it to end."

"He just want's to keep you safe."

"I know but he has to back off."

"I know and I think he's starting to get that."

I shrugged and kept on looking forwards.

"I wish me and Carlos were like you and Luke."

"I overheard what happened yesterday, I went after him once he left and gave him an earful. He was stubborn but he'll come round eventually."

"Yeah about that me, Wyatt and Beca are thinking of leaving soon."

"What?, why?"

"Things have been awkward between me and Carlos and I don't want the others especially Beca finding out."

"This is my fault if I hadn't told you to tell him things wouldn't be so awkward."

"It's not your fault Clementine, yeah it hurts bad that he doesn't feel the same but the sooner we move on the better."

"I really don't want you guys to go."

"I know but it's for the best, anyway let's get ready we are going to leave soon."

I nodded and went to get my stuff together I avoided Luke the entire time.

We were walking through the woods talking about what we were going to do.

"Who want's to go and get the stuff?" Pete asked.

We all shrugged "I don't mind doing it" Shel said.

"Neither do I" Wyatt said.

"Ok sorted so it looks like you and me Clem are going to be distracting those asswholes."

"Looks like" I replied.

"Me and Clem will start a distraction and when the coast is clear you guys go get the stuff, we'll signal you to go" Pete said we nodded in agreement.

When we finally got there, we had taken a shorter route that Shel, Wyatt and Beca had found when they had escaped. We hid behind the bushes around the parking lot.

"They bumped up security since you guys escaped, we had trouble getting out but luckily we weren't caught" Wyatt said.

Pete turned to me and whispered "you ready?."

I nodded.

"HEY YOU ASSWHOLES HOW FUCKING BIG IS YOU EGO!?" Pete yelled.

"Who the fuck is that?, show your fucking selves!" Troy yelled back.

I nodded to Wyatt and Shel to go, the crept behind the bushes till they were far enough behind the guards to creep in the open back door that was left open as more guards including Tavia came out.

"You murderous thugs!" I shouted to antagonise them more.

"Get out of there now!" Bonnie shouted.

"We don't fucking think so!" Pete shouted back.

"Come out overwise we'll shoot!" Yelled a dark-skinned guy who I had known as Russel.

"Go right fucking ahead!" I yelled earing a grin from Pete.

"Alright, but your gonna be so god damn sorry" shouted another guy who was called Vince.

Pete lined up his shotgun barely visible through the bushes and pulled the trigger and shot Troy in the knee.

"AHHH!, shit, god dammit. What are you fucking idiots waiting for shoot!" Troy yelled.

"Can I have a turn?" I asked Pete. He nodded and handed me the shotgun, I lined up the shotgun and aimed it at Bonnie.

As I went to pull the trigger I felt something smash into my shoulder causing me to pull the trigger. It hit Bonnie on the left side of her head, not enough to kill her but enough to knock her out. I suddenly began to feel something cold and sticky running down my shoulder, I looked to see that I had been shot.

"Oh shit, Pete." I said as I showed Pete.

"Fuck, just be glad it's your shoulder."

"I can see the bullet it fucking kills."

"Here stay still, this is gonna hurt" Pete found the end of the bullet that was lodged into my shoulder and yanked it out, the blood flow increased.

"Ow!, Pete I don't feel to good."

That's when we heard walkers in the woods "shit, fuck" Pete said quietly.

"Hey you guys ok?, we heard shots and oh damn Clementine you ok?" Shel asked when she spotted my bleeding shoulder.

"No, one of those asswholes shot me as I went to fire at them" I said just managing to get the words out.

"Come on we have to get out of here" Pete said and helped me get up.

Wyatt, Pete and Shel ran up ahead I was having a hard time catching up. I tried to yell for them to stop but no words came out. My vision was going blurry and I saw walkers everywhere,_ 'I'm going to die'_ I thought as I fainted.

When I woke up it was pitch black, the walkers were no where to be seen, I put my hand to my heart and found it was still beating _'oh my god, how the fuck am I alive?'_ I asked myself. I looked around and in the darkness everything looked the same.

I was starting to get scared, I should have listened to Luke please let me see him again. My shoulder was in even worse pain than it already was, there was a nice pool of blood where my shoulder had been when I fainted.

I pushed myself onto my feet and checked myself for bites when I couldn't feel any cuts just bruises I breathed a sigh of relief. I moved on forward I heard owl's and heard birds fly against the trees. I saw clouds covering the clear night sky and before I knew it, it started to rain. I was shivering as I walked along the wet mud slipping and waking my injured shoulder on trees and tree stumps.

As things weren't bad enough it started to thunder and I watched as lighting flashed across the sky, I was thankful for that as it helped me see a bit in front. I was just about to collapse again when I saw what seemed like the area where the hotel was.

I moved as fast as I could and was incredibly happy to see that I was back at the hotel. I moved to the front door and got in, before I could yell I collapsed but this time I didn't black out. I must have made a loud thump because everyone came running to the entrance to see who had entered.

"Help...help me" I panted.

"Oh my god Clementine" Christa said as she covered her mouth with her hands.

Carlos came over to me and bent down to me "let me take a look at your shoulder."

I moved onto my back so I could show him my gun shot wound. I heard everyone wince at the sight and now looking at it in the light it looked disgusting.

"Just be glad that it was just your shoulder, the wound is pretty deep. I'll clean it up and put a bandage on it." Carlos said and helped me up, I followed him into the dinning area with everyone else following.

"Clementine we are so sorry, we though you were right behind us, when we looked back we couldn't see you and saw a bunch of lurkers so we thought ya know..." Pete trailed off.

I gave him, Wyatt and Shel a reassuring smile and said "it's ok, I don't blame you I wouldn't have expected you to come crashing through a bunch of walkers."

Pete, Wyatt and Shel looked relieved.

I watched as Carlos cleaned my wound with antiseptic and then put a bandage on, "did you guy's get enough supplies?" I asked.

"Yeah we did, got bags full" Wyatt said.

"Definitely enough for all of us to survive the winter" Nick said.

I then looked over to a worried Luke, I don't even want to know how this must have been for him, more than likely thinking I was dead.

"Here Clem eat and drink this you need ut after losing all that blood" Omid said as he handed me some food and water. I finished the food and the water, everyone by then had gone too bed including Luke after much persuasion.

It was just me and Carlos left "have you thought about what I said yesterday?" I asked.

"Yes."

"And?."

"And what?."

"Are you kidding me?, after everything I said yesterday and even though you thought about it your still stuck at the fucking starting point."

"Clementine, I have Sarah to consider."

"I know you said that yesterday, how do you know that she wouldn't mind you having a girlfriend?."

"I-"

"You know what I think your scared, scared that Sarah actually might like Shel being your girlfriend because your so used to it being the two of you."

Carlos looked away in defeat.

"You know I'm right Carlos, stop making yourself miserable and take a chance, otherwise she will be out of here."

"What?" his head shot up sharply.

"She told me today that she, Beca and Wyatt are leaving soon because of how awkward things are between you two and doesn't want the entire group finding out."

"I didn't want her to leave."

"Well then tell her, she can't read your mind. I'm not saying get with her so she, Beca and Wyatt stay but just tell her how you honestly feel, she'll thank you for it in the end."

Carlos smiled "since when did you become so wise?"

"Hey I may not have been in school since I was eight but living with adults you soon learn things."

"I'll follow through with what you said, thanks Clementine."

"No problem" and with that I went to bed.

"How's your shoulder?" I heard Luke ask as I walked into our room.

"It's seen better days."

"I bet."

It was silent for a few minutes "I'm sorry" I said.

"What are you sorry for?."

"Clementine I was wrong to ask that of you, your an adult who can make hew own decisions."

"For not listening to you when you said I should stay."

"I know but look at where myself assurance got me."

"I'm not going to lie Clementine, I was terrified when you didn't come back."

"I can imagine."

"I asked where you were and that's when Pete told me what happened, I went to go into the woods to look for you but I was advised by everyone not to, I should have come after you anyway you could've died."

"Well fortunately I'm not, can't get rid of me that easily."

"Never said I wanted to."

* * *

**Hope you liked it xx**


	20. What's wrong with Clementine?

A few days passed and Katilin is getting stronger everyday, which lifted everybody's spirits for once. My wound was healing surprisingly quickly, Carlos would clean and re-bandage it everyday for me which I was grateful for, but lately I have been feeling very nauseous, it's bug probably so I'll be fine...I hope.

Lately Shel and Carlos have seem much happier than usual and Beca has been less cruel to Sarah, she still gives her looks but apart from that no violence has taken place. Wyatt has been getting along with Alvin and Pete quite well, I usually see them laughing from time to time. Sam was also happy, he always has a wagging tail.

I saw Shel patrolling the area outside and took this opportunity to see why she and Carlos are suddenly looking so happy.

Shel appeared to be in dream land, "hey Shel" I said.

She jumped and smiled when she saw me "hey."

"So you going to tell me what's up between you and Carlos?."

Shel looked taken aback at that "what do you mean?."

I gave her a knowing look she then sighed and relented.

"Me and him are going to see how things go."

I was so happy "finally."

"And it's all thanks to you."

I was surprised "me?, how?."

"Well if you hadn't said that I was thinking of leaving soon he wouldn't have come to mine and Beca's room and convinced me to stay."

"So are you guys an item or what?."

"We're not boyfriend/girlfriend yet, we're just taking things slow because we both have teenage girls to look out for."

"Do Beca and Sarah know?."

Shel shook her head "not yet,we want to see how things go between us and then when we want to make it serious we will tell them and talk to them about it."

I nodded "well, I'm happy for the both of you, does this mean your staying?."

"For now it seems like, can't predict the future but we all hope to stay for a good while."

It was silent for a few minutes before I asked "do you think this place is going to hold up?."

"I can't answer that Clem but...there's a huge herd coming this way."

"What?, since when?."

"Before me, Beca and Wyatt left Tavia called a meeting saying a huge herd was heading here and that we had to fortify the place more, that's how we escaped we were helping but more barried up and when no one was looking we made a run for it."

"Why haven't you told us?."

"I didn't want to worry everyone, people were worried enough with Katilin that adding this would apply more stress."

"We need to tell people and be prepared."

"I agree, come on we'll tell them now" and with that we went back inside and yelled for an emergency meeting.

Shel explained about the herd coming along with Wyatt and explained why they didn't say anything before. Everyone went into a state of panic.

"What the fuck are me going to do?" Rebecca asked frantic.

"We need to leave" Nick said.

"Where are we going to go?" asked Alvin.

"We'll find somewhere it's not save to stay here" Pete said.

"We can't leave till tonight, Katilin needs to rest for a few more hours otherwise she'll kick up a fuss and attract unwanted attention." Rebecca said.

"Fine we leave tonight" Omid concluded.

"Woah wait a minute that god damn herd could be here by then and then we're fucked. What are we going to do just walk right through them?" Nick asked in a sarcastic tone.

"We could" I said simply.

Everyone's head turned to me and Nick said "oh well go ahead explain this fucking death trap idea."

"When Lee got me from the Marsh house when I was nine we had to walk through the herd, and we did by covering ourselves in zombie guts and they think your one of them because of the smell."

"Really?" Nick asked.

"Yeah really, I wouldn't say try this if I thought it would never work and was a total death trap."

"Well then that's what we'll do, if the turn up we'll kill a the few we see and cover ourselves" Alvin said and with that we grabbed weapons and packed all the supplies we had and waited for the herd to come.

It was getting dark when we heard the first moan of a walker. We all stepped outside with a weapon apart from Beca, Sarah, Rebecca and Katilin. We all took the closet walkers to us, we shared walkers guts between us.

Luke took out a walker and I cut it open and saw the rotten insides of the walker, the sight and the smell was a killer but we had to deal with it, me and Luke smothered ourselves and Sam in guts, Sam wasn't to happy but he didn't fight it and didn't lick it.

I saw Sarah was disgusted by it and saw the desperate look on Carlos's face to get her covered. I walked over to them and said "do you want me to cover you Sarah?."

Sarah shook her head but then Carlos said "Sarah honey, you need to cover yourself to not get eaten."

Sarah still shook her head. Then we saw the herd coming closer, hey would be on us in a few minutes. Going against a defiant Sarah I got my hands covered in guts and started to smother her she squirmed and tried to move away but was held in firm place by Carlos.

We all looked at each over and nodded 'let's do this' I thought. We all walked calmly up to the herd 'please work' I prayed in my mind, Rebecca kept a firm hold on Katilin and Sarah helf onto Sam's collar to keep him safe and with us.

They didn't acknowledge us as we walked slowly through them getting bumped here and there by one, many of them had parts ripped out and had eyes missing these poor people, to think just living an ordinary day and then this happens...

My nerved where on fire as I kept trying to focus on getting out of here, Luke sensed my nerves and grabbed my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze I looked at him and smiled before I heard loud gunshots.

'Shit' was what went through my mind. The walkers heard this and turned towards the noise, this cause them to crash into us and I head Sam yelp as a walker stood on his paw, this made them turn to us and then we knew we had to run and fight our way out.

We all joined hands with people and ran slashing walkers as they came to attack us, for a few seconds I thought none of us we're going to make it, when we got at the end and saw everyone including Sam were out safe and sound without any bites.

We didn't have time to stop as the herd came towards us, we quickly made a run for it still holding hands with people, I saw Carlos's one hand clutching Shel's while the other held Sarah's.

We ran as fast as we could until we started to run out of breath. We looked back to thankfully see no more walkers, we all sat on the floor and caught our breath and then Beca shouted "Shel what the hell?, are you dating Carlos?!."

Everyone looked in shock towards Beca, then at Carlos and Shel "no we're not" Shel said obviously lying.

"So why were you two holding hands when we running from the lurkers?."

"Well, I...we...uh" Shel stammered.

"Save it, I don't care" Beca said as she walked away to sit away from them.

"Beca" Shel called after her, but when Beca chose to ignore her Shel just hugged Carlos.

It was silent and awkward for a few minutes "well, this is awkward..." Nick said.

"We need to think about what to do" Luke said.

"Luke has a point, where are we going to stay?" I asked.

Everyone looked uncomfortable "we need to find some place warm for Katilin" Rebecca said.

"Come on we need to keep moving" Pete said. We all nodded and sighed and got up and carried on our journey.

The walk felt like eternity before we found a main road, we walked down the deserted road keeping an eye out for trouble, I looked to see everyone was tired especially Rebecca as she held a sleeping Katilin.

Luke held my hand as we walked silently with the group, "hey you ok?" Luke asked.

I nodded and squeezed his hand, "you?."

"Could be better, how's your shoulder?."

"Kills, but nothing I can't handle."

Luke grinned.

"Do you think we will find another place?" I asked honestly.

"Honestly I don't know Clem I hope so, Clem you feeling ok?, you look like your about to throw up" just as Luke said that I threw up right in front of me.

Everyone stopped and looked at me "Clementine you ok?" Christa asked.

I nodded and said "I'm fine" that was a lie of course I didn't want to say anything because for the past few day's I have felt like this, probably just a bug I'll get over it.

"Can we keep walking please" I said. After a couple of worried glances we carried on, I noticed Carlos giving me a concerned look but shook it off and carried on forwards.

* * *

**Hope you liked it...what do you guys think is wrong with Clementine? **


	21. I'm not pregnant

**You guy's guessed correct, Clementine is pregnant I hope you guys like this storyline as thought it would be different and interesting to put Clem in Christa and Rebecca's situation I was going to do this in part 2 (chapter 31) but decided to build up to it.**

* * *

We had steered of the road and into the woods to camp for the night since I had thrown up a few more times, this stomach bug is really starting to annoy me. Everyone including Beca were giving we worried and concerned looks especially Luke.

We had built a fire and I was just about to fall asleep like the others when I woke up feeling the need to vomit, I quickly stood up not caring that I had disturbed Luke and went behind a bush to throw up some more. As I was vomiting my guts out Luke had come behind me and held my fringe away from my face while patting my back.

When I had finally finished I stood up and wiped my mouth with my hand, and just started to get my breathing back to normal, my throat killed after that.

"Are you ok now?" Luke asked looked extremely concerned.

"Yeah just fucking peachy" I answered in a raw whisper.

"No need to be sarcastic, are you really ok?."

I sighed and said "yes I'm fine just the bug I have and the smell and sight of the walker gut's are just..."

"Making you feel like crap, yeah I understand."

"Can we go back to sleep now?, I'm really tired."

"Yeah come on."

Me and Luke got back under the blanket and huddled close for warmth, we slept through till the early hours of the morning when the sun was just rising.

I saw that most of the members were up apart from Beca, Sarah, Katilin and Sam. I went to see Carlos as I need my wound to be looked at and find out if I need to keep wearing a bandage.

"You should be fine now without a bandage Clementine" Carlos said.

"Thank's Carlos" I was about to walk away when Carlos grabbed my arm and guided us behind a tree. "Woah, hey what do you think your doing?."

"We need to talk. NOW."

"What about?."

"You know what."

"I honestly don't."

"You being sick all the time Clementine."

"Oh that, that's just a bug Carlos I'll be fine."

"Clementine have you had any sexual intercourse in the last week or so?."

"What kind of fucking question is that?" I asked shocked.

"Just answer it."

"What I do in my personal life Carlos is no business of yours so no I'm not going to answer that question...why do you want to know anyway?."

"Because Clementine I have reason to believe that your pregnant."

I was silent for a few minutes before I burst in to laughter "you...you had me there for a sec...me pregnant?...that's the best joke I've heard in a long time."

"Clementine I'm not joking."

My laughter stopped "Carlos be serious for a minute, there is no way that I am pregnant even if I have had sex we would have been safe so the chance of me being pregnant is zero."

"Clementine you do know contraception isn't 100% effective?."

'What!, that can't be true' "what do you mean it's not 100% effective?."

"You didn't know that?."

"No Carlos I didn't considering I was eight when this started when we never learned about contraception, I only heard adults talk about it."

Carlos shook his head "but it's still ok right?."

"I don't know Clementine that's why I think you should be careful in case your pregnant."

"Carlos even if I was pregnant which I am not, do you really think that I would risk my own life for the sake of a baby?."

Carlos looked suddenly quite angry "Clementine every child should be treasured and loved no matter what situation you may be in."

"Carlos I didn't mean it like that, I'm eighteen Carlos not ready to be a mother especially right now."

"What about Rebecca?."

"Rebecca is different to me she's older and more responsible and why are we having this conversation Carlos I'm not I repeat pregnant."

"And if you are?."

"If I am I would probably lose it because of stress, hunger and walkers, but none of this matters because I am not pregnancy just because I'm suddenly vomiting, have you thought that may be it's because of the smell and sight of walker guts all over me and other people."

"I just need to know Clementine so I can help you deal with this better."

"Deal with what Carlos?, don't you think that I don't know my own body?, I would appreciate it Carlos of you would just leave me to deal with this bug by myself."

I heard the noise of feet behind me and turned to see Luke walking away determinedly, "Luke" I called pathetically, I went after him and grabbed him by the back of his shirt and turn him to face me his face was full of sadness, stress and anger?.

"Hey what's wrong with you?."

"Why didn't you tell me you could be pregnant?."

"Luke I have no idea what you overheard but I am so not pregnant."

"Oh and your sure of that?."

"Positive."

"Your unbelievable" Luke said and went to walk away but I again grabbed his shirt and turn him back to me.

"What do you mean?."

"You practically told Carlos that you didn't want this baby if you were pregnant."

"Luke you don't understand, how am I suppose to cope if I was pregnant at eighteen in a zombie apocalypse hmm?."

"Rebecca's done it."

"She's a different to me Luke she's responsible while I like to get my hands dirty trying to live, and I couldn't do that if I was pregnant could I?, not that it would stop me, and anyway Luke I will more than likely lose it because of all this mess but none of that is going to happen since I am not pregnant, and I would appreciate it if you didn't go around telling everyone else that I might be when I am not."

"Whatever" Luke said and with that left and went towards Pete, Nick and Wyatt. I saw Shel having a serious conversation with Beca probably about her and Carlos, I also saw Carlos with Sarah doing the same thing.

I was daydreaming when I heard Christa say "you ok Clem?."

"Yeah I'm ok" snapping out of my daydream.

"Clem you and me need to talk."

"Christa I'm sure anything you have to say is interesting but I'm quite tired and not really up for a conversation."

"Well tough we're going to talk."

"Fine" I said with a deep sigh.

"Are you pregnant?."

I let out an annoyed huff "not you as well, do I ever get a break?."

"Who else has asked you?."

"Carlos and Luke."

"Luke knows to?."

"He heard we talking to Carlos this morning and they both think I am but I can assure you that I'm not."

"Clementine, your showing the exact same symptoms I did when I was pregnant."

"Just because I am showing the 'signs' of pregnancy doesn't mean I am, it's because of the smell and sight of the walker guts on us that's making me sick I keep telling Carlos and Luke that just leave me alone" and with that I went to lie down on the ground and went to sleep as I suddenly felt out of energy.

* * *

**No one's POV:**

Everyone sat down in a circle far enough so Clementine couldn't hear them.

"There is no doubt in my mind that she's pregnant" Carlos said.

"I agree, she is showing the signs of pregnancy" Rebecca added cradling Katilin.

"But she keeps denying it" Christa added.

"She will end up having a miscarriage is she keeps going on saying she's not and does something that will kill the baby" Nick said.

"Can we cope with another baby in the group?" Beca asked.

"I don't know Beca but we are not throwing her out just because of this it's not right" Shel said.

"Look you guys there is no way for us to be sure that she is without a pregnancy test, which we don't have at the moment" Pete said.

"Well we might, when we went on that supply run on the camp we took a bunch of stuff and I swore I picked up a pregnancy test in the rush to get as much stuff and get out" Wyatt added.

"Go check the bags and see if there is, if there is one we'll get her to do the test and see if she is" Omid said seriously.

"Why would the camp have pregnancy test's?" Alivn asked confused.

Everyone shrugged then Sarah said "what will happen if she is pregnant?."

"I don't know for sure honey but we'll take care of her and the baby so don't worry about" Shel answered.

"This is all my fault" Luke said with his head in his hands.

"Luke this is not your fault it happens" Christa said reassuringly.

"I mean we did use protection."

"They are not 100% effective" Carlos said.

"I know, I just don't know...I'm just mad that she can't accept that she is pregnant it would make it easier to talk to her."

"Well we all know Clementine is stubborn as a mule" Pete said with a smile. Everyone nodded and jumped when they heard a voice say

"Still talking about me?."

* * *

**Clementine's POV:**

"This is exactly what I didn't want everyone getting worried for nothing can't you just except that I am not pregnant" I said getting annoyed with everyone.

"Clementine we'll leave you alone if the pregnancy test me might have says negative" Christa said.

"Since when did we have pregnancy test?."

"I might have picked one up on the supply raid at the camp" Wyatt said.

"Fine I'll do it if it get's you all of my back once and for all."

"Good I'll go look through the bags" Christa said as she stood.

I went to sit down next to Luke and I could feel him staring at me.

"What?" I said as I turned to him.

Luke didn't answer and started to talk with Nick.

30 minutes later Christa come back with the test "right Clem let's get this over with."

I followed Christa to a bush and went behind it, Christa handed me that test and stood as a guard.

I took my jeans and panties off and put the test underneath me as I pee'd onto it, when I had finish I handed the test to Christa and got dressed.

"No what?" I asked.

"We wait a few minutes for the result."

5 minutes later and the test beeped, Christa looked at it then back at me and then handed me the test and I was glad that it said

'Not Pregnant'

"See told you."

"Alright. You were right we'll leave you alone now" Christa said with a hint of surprise.

We made our way back to the group with me trying to hide my smile, Luke came over to me and asked "well what did it say?."

"I'm not pregnant" I said with a smile.

"What?, how can that be?, you showed all the signs for a woman in the early stages of a pregnancy?" Carlos asked in utter shock.

"We'll I'm not so everyone can calm down."

"Test's don't always work though" Carlos said desperately.

"We'll considering that was the only one you guys had, and I don't think that one was wrong so I get left alone."

Carlos got up and dragged me by the arm far away from the group "when was the last time you had your period?."

"Excuse me?, how is that any of you business?."

"Just answer the question Clementine."

I sighed and relented "I don't know Carlos ever since I started I have been pretty irregular."

Carlos looked frustrated "you have to be pregnant there's no other explanation for your symptoms, you need to do another test."

"We don't have another one so I guess you are just going have to let it slide like everyone else now leave me alone."

By the evening everyone had dropped the subject me being pregnant but even though I am sure I'm not pregnant and a huge part of me is happy about that there is this other part of me that I never knew existed felt disappointed and sad...also this part of me was telling me to go have another test done.

I pushed that aside it's just because the crushed look on Luke's face when I told him I wasn't pregnant.

I snuggled close into Luke and felt his arm come round me and rest on my stomach that had no baby in it...that I am sure of.

* * *

**Hope you liked it xx**


	22. It's over

**Hey guys, glad you like the storyline of Clementine being will be arguments between Clementine and Luke especially in this one because Luke seems like a guy who would want to get married and have kids while Clementine isn't sure and just thinks this is the worse thing in the world.**

* * *

We kept moving for the next few days and I am still throwing up a lot and when I do eat I can't keep it down, damn I must have a more worse bug then I thought well at least I'm not pregnant.

Carlos and Christa still won't leave it be and I am so close to telling them 'fuck off.' We had been walking fora few days when we came across a small abandoned village it had destroyed houses ad small buildings, a park full of dead walkers and people it gave me the shivers and suddenly felt very nauseous again.

"This place was hit hard" Omid said in shock.

"You got that right" Pete said.

"Are we going to stay here?" Beca asked.

"Maybe, if we can find a place to stay" Shel replied.

"Let's see what buildings are standing and which ones are habitable" Wyatt said.

We all walked around the village looking at the buildings and houses, behind a whole bunch of small buildings was a farmhouse like the one we were in earlier, it was smaller but seemed stable enough.

"Hey look over there" I said pointing at the farmhouse "it looks safe enough."

"Well what are we waiting for let's go check it out" Nick said and we all walked across the field to the house, it was silent in the group practically between me and Luke. Ever since that whole situation about me being apparently pregnant and the argument that followed me and Luke have been keeping our distance.

When we finally reached the house some of us looked around it while the rest went inside, I went inside the house and it was bigger than what it seemed, the kitchen was big enough to have a great family dinners and the living room had a fireplace great for the winter. It didn't appear to unoccupied by living or dead.

We all met in the main living area and discussed what was going to happen.

"We need to pick rooms" Beca said.

"We also need some guys to go get some wood to make a nice warm fire" Rebecca said.

"How about if all the boys go?, we need as much wood as possible" Suggested Christa.

All the guys nodded and just as I that no one would bring up the 'subject' Carlos spoke up and said "Clementine, I saw a small doctor surgery in town it was in bad shape but I think that there might be a way to test if your pregnant."

"I thought she took the test?" Sarah said.

"She did but not all test's are correct we need to be sure."

"Alright, I'm only doing this to get you off my back once and for all."

"Good, can someone go with her...I'll give you a list of what I need if there are no pregnancy tests."

"I'll go with her" Christa said.

Carlos nodded and got a pencil and scarp paper from a backpack and wrote what we needed if we could, we then headed off to the surgery.

"I wish you two would leave me alone with this pregnancy issue."

"Clementine we're only worries about you, we want to know if you are then we can help you have the baby and live."

"But I don't want a baby."

Christa looked at he shocked and hurt "why?, having a child is magical."

"Because I am not ready, I'm only eighteen besides if I am Luke will be forced to stay with me or he have to leave and find his own way or worse I'll have to leave."

"No ones leaving Clementine, and Luke wouldn't abandon you with his baby, he's not that that type of man and you know it."

I shrugged, I knew she was right I just didn't want to admit it. "We'll see."

From then we walked in silence to the surgery and climbed over the battered door and made our way to the reception area, we walked along a never ending corridor until we came to a room that had a battered image of a pregnant figurine.

We walked in and saw the chair that had a huge hold in it, the ultrasound machine that had wires ripped out. Shelves were all over the floor. We looked at the list and went around looking for the stuff Carlos needed.

I went into what looked like a stockroom and got more items there on the list, I also so a stack of pregnancy tests the clear blue ones.

"Get some of them anyway" Christa said and I grabbed a handful of the tests and stuff them into my backpack, when we were sure we had everything we left and headed back to the house.

We walked in to see the fire going with a nice roaring fire going that warmed everyone up, Carlos noticed us first and came up to us.

"Have you got the stuff?."

We nodded and handed over the stuff in the backpack "we also got a few more tests" I added.

"Good we can do both and see what results we get."

Luke was still ignoring me while everyone else was looking at me with curiosity. "What do I need to do now?."

"Sit down while I set this up and then we will begin."

I sat down next to Luke see if I could get him to talk to me, "Luke please we can't keep avoiding each over."

"I'm not angry Clementine."

"Could have fooled me I know you are anyway because you use my full name instead of Clem."

"Look I'm a little made yeah...but not angry I love you so much Clementine that it hurts when your deliberately hurt yourself while your pregnant."

"Luke I am not pregnant the test said and this test will assure everyone else including you that I am not pregnant...and if by some chance I am pregnant I won't deliberately hurt myself Luke and wait did you say loved me?."

Luke nodded "yeah I did and don't say it's all in my mind because I know how I feel and if you reject me right now I really don't care."

"I...I...Uh..." I was in utter shock.

"I knew it" Luke said with disgust and got up and left, leaving me heartbroken. As I was about to go after him I heard Carlos say

"Clementine I need you now."

I went into the kitchen where Carlos had everything set up. There was a machine thing that had buttons on it, it had one wire and a tube connected to it, the tube leaded to a syringe and the wire was connected to the back of it.

"Just sit down and stay still."

I sat down on the table and watched as Carlos felt my arm for a vein, when he was happy he had found it he got a small piece of cotton wool and put some kind of solution on it then wiped where my vein was.

"Alright this might hurt a little but whatever you do, do not move" and with that Carlos picked up the syringe and I watched as the needle pierced my tanned skin and watched my dark red blood co up the syringe and through the tube into the machine.

"What is the point in this?."

"You can tell if a woman's pregnant with a blood test...since we don't have a lab this little machine here will do the trick."

I nodded and after a few more seconds Carlos took the syringe out and wiped the small prick in my vein, he then gave me some cotton wool and said to hold it there for awhile to stop any bleeding.

"When will the results be in?."

"2 hours."

"That long?."

"I'm afraid so, in the meantime take a couple of pregnancy test to see if they say anything new."

I nodded and grabbed three of the tests and went into the bathroom and pee'don each stick then nervousily waited for the answer when they beeped one said

'Not pregnant.'

while the other two said

'Pregnant.'

I was sent into a state of shock...could those test that had said I wasn't pregnant be wrong and the two that said I was be right god I hope not. After I had gotten over my shock I went downstairs and tried to act as normal as possible.

Two hours later and Carlos asked me to go into the kitchen, I followed and sat on the table.

"So what did it say?" I asked anxiously.

"You are pregnant Clementine."

"That...that can't be right...the test must be wrong somehow."

"Afraid not Clem blood test don't lie."

"No I refuse to believe it...I am not pregnant I don't care what you and Christa say there is no way in hell that I am fucking pregnant" I could feel tears in my eyes and that surprised me as I hardly ever cried.

"Clementine you can't argue with the truth the results state in black and white that your pregnant without a doubt, and if you don't take care fo yourself and let people help you that baby won't have much of a chance to live."

"I want an abortion."

"Clementine..."

"I said I want one because there is no way I am going to be a mum at eighteen you can forget it."

"You can't Clementine."

"Why?, who says I can't?."

"We don't have the stuff to give to have an abortion so your stuck with the situation."

"We'll see about that" I said and walked off only to be confronted with Luke.

"What?" I said with annoyance.

"You...are...evil."

"How am I evil?."

"Wanting to get rid of our baby because it will disrupt your life."

"And?" I said with a shrug.

"Your just a selfish bitch who only cares about herself, you know what I'm done...go on get out kill the baby see if I care but walk out that door and don't ever come back, the sight of you makes me sick" and with that Luke went into our room and slammed the door shut.

I felt tears running down my cheeks, I really pushed him this time all because I couldn't handle the truth and now it's over...the only guy I had ever loved probably ever will love has washed his hands with me because of how I am...I need to leave.

I waited till Carlos and everyone else had gone to bed then snuck out the front door , I took nothing with me...I left the house without a thing it didn't feel right doing that because I didn't deserve it.

I was heartbroken...I should have told Luke I loved him when I had the chance but again too late. I pushed Luke to breaking point, I don't know how he put up with me or why he liked me anyway.

I walked slowly through the woods, pitch black and snowing heavily, the thin jacket I had on didn't keep me warm one bit.

I had been wandering aimlessly for an hour or more and I could just about see my skin turning blue, I was getting tired and went sick thirteen times.

I looked down at my stomach to see if there was any change, since I couldn't see anything I ran my hand over it but felt nothing...I never would have guessed that I was pregnant.

Suddenly I was hit with something on the back of head and then felt something smack me in the belly. I then fell to the ground in pain both arms wrapped protectively around my stomach and said my prayers as darkness claimed me.

* * *

**Hope you liked it xx oh and I made that machine part up with the blood test.**


	23. Promise's

**No one's POV:**

Luke was feeling quite alone in the bed, he turned to see that Clementine's side was empty. He shot up and thought 'where is she?, I know I told her that it was over and for her to get out but I didn't mean it it was just ahead of the moment thing, she wouldn't have left...would she?'

Luke got up and searched downstairs when he had no luck he started to get worried and went into everybody's room asking if they had seen her or if she was with them. When he found that she wasn't he realised she had left...had taken him seriously.

Everyone else was worried so Pete said "we need to go out and look for her."

Everyone nodded so Luke, Pete, Carlos and Christa went out to look for her. They saw some footprints that were almost covered up with snow and followed them into the woods.

An hour past and still no sign of Clementine "Clementine!, Clementine!" Chrsita yelled.

"Look over there in the snow" Pete pointed to a small figure lying in the snow almost covered.

Luke was the first one to run over there and almost fainted when he saw that it was Clementine with her skin a sickly blue colour. The others joined him and Chrsita gasped in shock while Carlos checked her pulse.

"Is she ok?" Pete asked.

"She has a pulse but it's not strong we need to get her back and warmed up, then I can see if she and the baby are ok."

Luke bent over Clementine and lifted her into his arms while praying for her and their baby to live.

They went as fast as they could back to the house, when they entered the living area everyone stood and was shocked to see how Clementine looked and how cold she felt.

Luke carried her to their room and layed her down on the bed while Carlos went to get some things to help her. Luke sat beside her on the bed.

"This is all my fault."

"It is not your fault Luke" NIck said.

"It was I told her it was over and told her to leave."

"You said that in the heat of the moment" Christa said.

"I don't know what I'll do if I lost her and the baby."

It was silent for a little while before everyone left to go back to bed, Carlos came in and put a bag down that had medication in.

First he lifted her jacket and shirt up to just above her stomach and then he produced a stethoscope and placed the circular end on her stomach as he listened to the baby's heartbeat.

"The baby sounds ok, the heartbeat is a little fast but it's shock" Carlos said and with that Luke let out a relieved sigh.

Carlos then checked the back of her head and said "she was hit by a blunt object, I would say she is just knocked out she will wake up, you will have to wait."

"What should I do when she wakes up?."

"Give her some food and drink...I will bring them up in a bit and just stop her from getting up she still needs to rest."

Luke nodded and watched as Carlos left.

He looked down at Clementine and felt guilt wash all over him, he almost killed Clementine and their baby, he placed his hand over her stomach and gently rubbed.

"Clementine if you can hear me I want to say how sorry I am, I never should have told you to leave...please wake up I love you so much, we can work things out about your pregnancy I won't ever leave you again."

Carlos appeared and left the food on the floor next to Clementine...after he left Luke cuddled in closer to Clementine while still keeping his hand on her stomach and then started to cry.

"Don't leave me, please don't leave me" Luke kept repeating.

"Luke" came a breathless whisper.

* * *

**Clementine's POV:**

I turned around to see that Luke was right next to me and saw the tears in his eyes and I felt dreadful about how worried I had made him.

I touched Luke's cheek with my hand and watched with a smile as he leaned into it. I suddenly remembered what had happened and why I felt groggy, I shot up panicked.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked with a worried expression.

"The baby."

"Huh?."

"My baby, our baby is it ok?."

"Yes Carlos checked, it's heartbeat was a little fast but it was shock."

I relaxed and fell back onto the bed "thank god."

"I'm sorry about earlier."

I turned to face Luke and saw the sadness, regret and tiredness in his eyes "in no way was this your fault Luke, if anyone is to blame it's me. I couldn't handle the truth so I acted like a selfish bitch about it. I pushed you too far so I should be the one saying sorry."

"I don't blame you one bit, I didn't mean what I said to you before you left."

"I know now you didn't but then I wasn't thinking straight so I left and that was a very stupid thing to do and I almost killed out baby, I'm sorry."

"Lets stop apologizing and just concentrate on what's going to happen."

"Agreed."

"Clementine I love you."

"I love you too, I should have told you earlier but I was in shock when you admitted it to me."

"I won't leave you ever I promise you."

"I make the same promise, I want this baby to have two parents that are alive and not dead or undead."

"Same here" me and Luke kissed and cuddled closer.

"Oh before I forget Carlos said that you need to eat and drink something he left by the floor beside you" I looked down to see a ham sandwich and water, I picked it up and ate it.

"We need to talk about what we are going to do" Luke said.

"Well I will listen to what Carlos say's, and I won't do anything life-threatening but don't think for a second that I'm going to sit on my ass and do nothing."

"I wouldn't expect you too, just take it easy and don't over do it."

"I won't, oh and if I do get real snappy with you just blame my hormones."

"I will, how do you know that your hormones are going to be everywhere."

"I had to deal with Christa's pregnancy remember, and she got really snappy with Omid and also Rebecca was snappy with Alvin and some of us when she was pregnant with Katilin."

"Do you remember what happened that knocked you out?."

"I was getting really cold and tired, when something smacked into the back of my head and then something hit my front and I fell then blacked out."

"Carlos said you were hit with a blunt object."

"Well whatever it was I'm ok and little one is fine, just don't leave us Luke, even when it's all over don't leave me and the baby."

"I won't I promise, I just want to ask you something."

"Ok go ahead."

"Now this is just a simple well not really simple question but I dont need your answer right away it's a promise I-"

"Luke stop stammering just tell me."

"Will you once all this mess is over marry me?."

My jaw dropped in shock that was the last thing I thought he was going to ask.

"I don't need your answer now, it's a promise, I will propose properly when all this is over I just want to know whether you would."

"This isn't for the baby is it?" I had to ask.

"What?, no, no how can you think that?, I have been thinking about it for awhile but kept putting it off."

"Yes, I promise you that when this is over I will marry you" I said smiling and for once was well and truly happy.

"You will?" Luke asked surprised.

"Yes, I'd have to be an idiot to not."

"I am so happy right now it's unreal."

"Same here" I said with a small laugh and then gave out a big yawn.

"I can see your tired, let's go to sleep you need your strength" and with that we went fast to sleep.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, I don't know if you can hear a baby's heartbeat with a stethoscope but it was the only way I could see the reassure that the baby is ok, and also I'm sorry if that marriage thing was too soon, it wasn't really a proposal more like a promise in the future. xxx**


	24. Hormones, Cravings and Ultrasound

The next day I was feeling better and still happy and giddy about the promise marriage made by Luke. I was smiling when I went into the kitchen, where everyone was eating.

"Woah what's with the smile?, did you get some last night?" Nick being the jerk that he is asked.

I walked up to him and punched his shoulder "ow, what was that for?."

"For being a jerk, and no I didn't get some last night not that it's any of your business." I turned to get something to eat when I heard Nick mutter

"Hormonal much."

I turn back around and gave him the death glare "don't mess with a pregnant woman."

Nick held up his hands in surrender. I walk to the cupboards and started looking for some hot and spicy foods, cravings are a killer.

"How long does it take to pick something to eat?" Pete asked clearly amused.

"For your information I am experiencing cravings for hot and spicy food."

"We don't really have anything hot and spicy to eat" Christa said.

I whipped my head around with my jaw dropped "excuse me?."

"I don't think there is any hot and spicy food" Christa.

"There has to be, I am really carving it...ahh" I managed to find a can of red hot chilli peppers 'perfect' I thought and sat at the table with the can of chillies. I was minding my own buisness eating them when I felt everyone staring at me "what?."

"How can you those?, aren't they really hot and spicy?" Beca asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but I'm really craving them so whatever."

"So what's happening now since your pregnant?" Sarah asked.

"Well, as far as I'm concerned nothing is happening and nothing is changing, I'm not sitting back and relaxing but I won't risk mine or my baby's life."

"Just take it easy" Luke said,.

"I will."

We all ate in silence when Pete said "how about me and the boys go out hunting see if we can bring back something good to eat?."

Everyone nodded and then I said "I could go look in the buildings that are still somewhat standing and see if there is any food left?."

"Only if you go with someone and take a weapon" Luke said giving me a look.

"Fine, but I get a shotgun no matter what you say."

"I'll go with you" Shel said.

I nodded and then the boys got guns and some bags in case they caught something, while me and Shel got two shotguns and two bags if we find anything. We then left and went to the village.

"How are you feeling?" Shel asked.

"Good and you?."

"Fine."

"Luke asked me to marry him yesterday."

"Really?" Shel asked in surprise.

"Well, he said he will ask me properly when all this is over but asked if I would marry him and I said yes."

"Well, I'm very happy for you two, your baby is going to have two very good parents."

"Thanks Shel, so how are things between you and Carlos?."

"Good, well better than good we are officially boyfriend/girlfriend."

"Wow, I'm happy for you two, do Beca and Sarah know?."

"Not at the moment, we had a talk with them separately and said we were trying to see if we like each over in that way and right now with Beca I need to tread carefully, she finally came round after a while so we are keeping this quiet till she is ready to hear that we are dating."

I nodded "well, I hope you two stay together for a long time."

"Thanks Clem, that means a lot."

We found ourselves in front of a local store that looked to have some food left. We tried the front door to find it was barricaded by boxes.

"We need to find another way in" Shel said.

I stepped back to look at the building as a whole and spotted a completely smashed in window, "here there's a window we can climb through that and get in" I went to go and climb through when Shel grabbed the back of my jacket and pulled me back.

"What the hell Shel?."

"I'm under strict orders from Luke and Carlos to not let you do any climbing."

"Whatever, I am not huge yet as far as I know my stomach is still flat see" I said lifting up my jacket and shirt. Then quickly climbed through the window and jumped onto the floor before Shel could grab me back.

"I wish you didn't do that" Shel said.

"Tough I've done it now, come on let's get stuff and go don't know what's here so be careful" we went through boxes and shelves grabbing anything we could find that was useful, I found some cold, spicy chicken in a packet which I was so happy I had found.

"Look there's is a storeroom, let's see if there's anything in there" I said ans went to open it when I heard the noise of someone loading their gun behind me, I spun around to see some guy wearing a ski mask and his jacket pulled up hight to cover his mouth. He had Shel's shotgun pointed directly at her.

"How the hell did you get her gun from her?" I asked.

"Came up from behind and put a hand over her mouth so she couldn't scream then took it from her."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Never fucking mind who I am, put down your gun or I will shoot your fucking friend got it."

This guy looked serious and deadly so I did as he asked and put my hands up in surrender.

"Now hand over what you got and I'll leave without killing no one" now that was going to far.

"No way asswhole get ya own" I said before I could think.

He pointed that shotgun at me and asked "what did you say?."

"I said get your own food asswhole, not only are you fucking stupid but death aswell."

"I'm going to fucking shoot you if you don't shut you mother fucking mouth."

"Go ahead see if I care" I was calling him bluff to see if he really is as hard as he is coming off as.

"Fine, my fucking pleasure" he went to pull the trigger when Shel blurted out

"NO!, STOP!, she pregnant!"

"What?!" the guy asked.

"I'm pregnant asswhole."

"You don't look it."

"I'm only about a week or two in so don't expect there to be huge belly."

"Whatever I'm still going to kill all three of you."

"No way in hell are you touching my baby, you'll have to kill me first."

"That can be arranged" I gave a slight nod to Shel and she ran up to him and jumped on his back, the guy pulled the trigger which just missed my stomach.

"Ahh!, get off me bitch!" the guy yelled as he tried to get Shel off him. I quickly grabbed my gun from the floor and aimed at the guy and shot him.

He stopped and shel fell of his back and stepped away as he clutched where I had shot him in the heart as he fell on his back, I walked over to him and stood over him. I pulled his ski mask off and moved the top of the jacket off and almost screamed at who I had shot.

"Kenny, Oh my god" I was in shock.

"Good to see you too" he said breathless, but had a tone full of disgust.

"I thought you were dead, eaten by walkers."

"No, Sarita, Walter and Matthew were I got away and then vowed revenge on you for doing this to me, I hate you Clementine, may you and your baby go to god damn hell where you belong" his voice was quiet but I could hear every word and I got mad.

"The only person who deserves to go to hell Kenny is you."

"Guess I'll see you there" and with that I aimed my shotgun on his heart again and shot three times before I was sure he was dead.

I stood and just looked at him 'the evil bastard' I thought. I felt Shel's hand on my shoulder.

"You knew this guy?."

"Yeah I knew him when I was eight, he is the guy Vernon stole the boat from, when he lost his son and wife he was never the same since, and then at the camp before we escaped he turned on me and wanted to case me out the group, I thought he had been eaten by walkers because I lost sight of him in the crowd of walkers."

"Well ast least he didn't kill you or the baby."

"Yeah at least, come on lets go look in the storeroom and get what we can and clear out."

Shel nodded and opened the storeroom. We walked in and got what food and drink that was left and made our way back to the house.

When we walked in the boys weren't back yet, so we put away the stuff we got and I realised how tired I felt and sat down on the sofa.

Christa came and sat by me along with Rebecca and Shel and I told them what happened with Kenny.

"Oh my god, it's good you and the baby are ok" Christa said.

"That asswhole what does he think he was doing?, anyway he is dead now so no need to worry about him" Rebecca said.

I shugged and fell asleep for a few minutes when I woke up I noticed everyone but Katilin wasn't in the living room, Katilin started to stir so I walked over to her and picked her up for the first time.

"Hello, honey" I said smiling down at her and she instantly stopped fidgeting and went calm.

"I'm going to have a baby just like you, I can't wait to meet her" I had a very strong feeling that I was having a girl.

Katilin giggled, I sat down on the sofa with her, if I'm so happy with this baby imagine what I will be like with my own...before I dreaded being pregnant now I just want her here.

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and noticed that it was Rebecca she froze when she saw me and Katilin.

"Rebecca I'm sorry but she woke up and I didn't know where you were so I thought I could calm her down."

"I'm not angry just shocked, I've never seen you hold her before and you look so comfortable with her, your going to be just fine with your own I just know it."

"Thanks that means al lot" I stood up and handed Katilin to Rebecca because Katilin needed feeding.

Then the front door opened and in walked the guys, Luke came straight over to me and gave me hug and asked "did everything go ok?."

I couldn't lie to him so I told him everything and his face turned into anger "the son of a bitch I'll kill him if I ever see him again."

"You might because I didn't shoot him in the head."

"You didn't?"

"No I forgot I was just so intent of killing him that the thought never occurred to me."

"Well as long as you two are ok."

"Hate to interrupt but I need to ask Clem something" Carlos said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I have a small ultrasound that I used when Rebecca was pregnant maybe I can use it to see how the baby is going."

"Yeah ok" I said.

I layed down on the sofa with Luke kneeling next to me and watched Carlos as he got some gel thing and smeared over my stomach, then got a thing that looked like a scanner and put it over my stomach, after a few minutes the screen came up and saw the smallest little thing ever, it didn't look anything like a baby but I knew it would in a few months.

The heartbeat was steady, but that wasn't what I was interested in, my focus was on that little thing in the picture, I hadn't even noticed I had started to cry. I looked at Luke and saw he had tears in his eyes aswell.

Once Carlos had finished we cleaned up and went to have something to eat then went to bed.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. xx**


	25. Runaway Beca

I woke up the next morning and looked at my stomach, there still wasn't a difference but I couldn't wait till there was. I remember the ultrasound yesterday and seeing my baby for the first time.

I looked on the bedside table to see the image that Carlos had printed out of the machine for me and Luke, she looked so tiny but I knew that she would be tough throughout this pregnancy and when she's here. My gut instinct is screaming that it's a girl and therefore I think it is a girl...I sure hope so because god help me if it's a boy and he's another Luke.

I went downstairs leaving Luke sleeping soundly, I walked into the living area to see everyone discussing something.

"Hey guys, what are you all talking about?" I asked.

Everyone looked down sadly, "what?, what's wrong?."

"Beca's gone missing" Shel said quietly.

"What?, when?."

"Last night, I told her about me and Carlos an she threw a fit and went to her room, I went to check on her this morning thinking she had calmed down by now but she wasn't there and all her stuff is gone" Shel added.

"Any idea where she could be?" I asked.

"No none, I was supposed to take care of her but look what's happened."

"This is so not your fault Shel, she knows it's too dangerous to go running off in the middle of a zombie apocalypse, you stay together no matter what" I sighed at the distressed look on Shel's face.

"Look I'll go look for her" I volunteered.

"No you won't." I turned to see Luke had come down and was leaning against the door frame.

"What?."

"I said your not risking yours or our baby's life to go looking for a missing person" Luke repeated.

"I'm sorry Luke but I'm going anyway, and if you don't like it tough your just going to have to deal with it" I said and heading to the front door when Luke grabbed my wrist and spun me around to face him.

"Clementine we had a talk about not over doing it."

"Yeah we did, but how is this over doing it?, all I'm doing is going for a walk around the area and see if I can find her, it's not like I'm going to walk for miles."

"Your still not going, last time you did you almost got shot."

"So what?, I'm under house arrest now am I?, listen Luke stop trying to control me and start giving me space because I swear to god if you don't stop I'll leave and you won't see the baby ever..." I didn't wait for a response and instead I opened the door and stormed out.

I muttering and grumbling about Luke, while walking around the whole village calling for Beca.

"Beca!, Beca!" I shouted.

I passed the shop where the incident with Kenny was yesterday and looked to see a Kenny walker roaming inside the shop, I shook my head and carried on looking for Beca.

I had been searching for over an hour, when I realized that she was nowhere to be found and was going to turn back and head back to the house when I heard something up in the trees.

I looked up to see someone's foot quickly disappearing, I walked further to get a better view, that's when I saw Beca sitting on the tree branch. I crossed my arms and said "come down Beca."

"No."

"Beca please, Shel is seriously worried her and Carlos, in fact everyone is and I said I would go and find you."

"surprised she actually still cares about me now that I play second best."

I sighed and climbed the tree to go and sit next to her, I know Luke would kill me if he caught me doing this but I needed to have this conversation with Beca.

"Of course she still cares Beca, your her little sister, she needs to protect you from everything out here."

"I'm not a kid."

"Never said you were, but your sister works so hard to give you the best she can and never asks anything for herself, she wants to be happy, and if Carlos makes her happy then I don't see why they shouldn't date."

"It's always been just me and her, and now that's ruined because of Carlos and Sarah."

"Now, none of this is Carlos or Sarah's fault, your just jealous that your sister cares for someone other than you for a change, but you can't keep her from being happy think about if you were in her position and she was acting the way you were wouldn't you be upset and angry?."

I could see her thinking deeply about it when she eventually nodded, I smiled and said "good, ready to go back and apologize to not just Shel but Carlos and Sarah?."

Again Beca nodded and climbed down the tree with me not far behind, we then walked back to the house.

When we walked into the living area where everyone was Shel shot up and rushed over to Beca giving her a hug, Beca the pulled back and apologized to Shel, Carlos and Sarah. They said that it was ok and everything was fine as it could get.

In the corner I spotted Luke looking upset, his eyes were red and puffy it looked like he had been crying. I was thinking about what had go him so upset and then I remembered what I had said before I left to go look for Beca.

I walked over to him, when he saw me and walked away disappearing upstairs, I followed in pursuit as I was not letting him sulk. I walked into our room and shut the door, Luke was still turned away from me.

"Luke this is getting pathetic."

"What is?."

"This, the sulking after every argument it has to stop because this isn't how you solve an argument."

He spun round to me looking angry "oh I'm sorry for getting upset at the thought of you leaving with our baby and never getting to meet it."

"Luke you know that my hormones are on overdrive right now, besides do you really think that I would leave and be able to cope by myself out there."

Luke shrugged, I sighed and walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his chest and said "I'm sorry Luke but I had to go look for her, we all stick together as much as possible, and look I found her safe and sound."

"I know, I just don't want anything to happen tp you and the baby, you two are my main concern right now."

I smiled and looked up at him "I know and that's why I love you."

We smiled and kissed and for one perfect moment everything was ok.

* * *

**Hope you liked it xx sorry it was boring more interesting next chapter**


	26. We meet again

The next day I was in the living area eating some pickles while everyone else was discussing what we are going to do next.

"I think we should leave" Pete said.

"That's not such a good idea"Luke said.

"Why not?" Nick asked.

"In case it has skipped your noticed Nick, but I have a baby to take care off and Clementine is in the early stages of her pregnancy so doing a lot of travelling is not good for either of us, Clem will get tired easily" Rebecca said.

"I agree with Bec I mean one baby and one pregnant young lady is not going to make things easy" Alvin said.

"We need to do what's best for Katilin and Clementine" Christa said.

"Maybe leaving isn't a good idea, we have to keep Katilin alive and make sure Clementine has an easy pregnancy without any complications" Omid added.

"As a doctor I highly recommend that no pregnant woman to go on a long journey, it's difficult in this situation but I can't see any threat that is making us leave" Carlos said.

"Besides we can't keep getting up and leaving a place every one or two days, the children need a place warm enough to stay till the winter has passed" Shel said.

"I'm not a child" Beca said in a sulky tone.

"We need to also look out for Sam, because I love him and he will get cold in the winter" Sarah said patting Sam's head.

"I say we stay here for a little while longer and if things start getting threatening we can leave" Wyatt suggested.

"I think we should stay, we are not under threat and right now I don't feel like travelling" I said speaking up.

"We'll wait and see but the first sign of trouble and we leave" Pete said.

I spent the rest of the day playing with Katilin, I figured that if I'm going to be a mummy I need to learn how to hold a baby. Rebecca has been helping me with the feeding and diaper changing. Luke was getting advice off Alvin about becoming a dad for the first time, despite not being her biological father, Alvin has shaped up to be amazing with Katilin, I've learned that it takes more than being a biological parent to be a good one and by the looks of it Katilin is going to very lucky.

Katilin had just gone to sleep when Luke, Pete and Nick came bursting through the front door, they had been out patrolling the area.

Before I could say anything Luke quickly came over to me and grabbed my shoulders and said "we need to leave right now and as quick as possible."

"What?, what the hell is going on Luke?" I asked in shock.

"Lurkers are coming as that wasn't bad enough Troy and the rest of 'em are coming this way the quicker we leave the better" and with that Luke ran up the stairs taking two steps at a time.

As I was registering everything Luke had said I imagined Bonnie heading this way and instantly wrapped both arms protectivly aroind my stomach, she would not touch this baby if it kills me.

Luke came back down, with everyone else coming down behind him. I was feeling very tired, very nauseous and feel as though I am about to faint.

"Clem you ok?, you look as if your about to faint" Luke asked concerned.

"I'm ok just a little overwhelmed."

"Ok if your sure."

Once everyone was together we sneaked out the house and went towards the woods, I was still feeling very tired and had thrown up a few times since we left according to Carlos I have quite bad nausea, but apparently that was normal in a pregnancy.

Luke was concerned that I was pale but again Carlos assured that it was all part of the pregnancy including the bags under my eyes.

I was at the back of the group as I was going slow because I was very tired, we were walking for about an hour when suddenly there was a noise coming from the bushes in front of us. We all stood still and waited for whatever it was to leave or come out.

Pete and Nick aimed their shotguns at the bushes while Luke got out his machete. "Come out" Pete called.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Troy's voice said as he, Bonnie, Tavia and some other members of Carvers group appeared.

"What the fuck do you want?" Nick asked.

"Well first we want ya'll to put ya toys down and then come quietly back to the camp with us" Bonnie said.

"Like hell we will" I said stepping forward to make eye contact with Bonnie.

She gave me a scowl and I just gave her a raised eyebrow.

"Look bitch your coming back with us and your going to work your finger to the god damn fucking bone" Troy said.

"I don't think so" I responded crossing my arms across my chest.

"I'll make you" Bonnie said coming towards me for a fight.

I was walking towards her too to give her another punch in the face when Luke grabbed my wrist and towed me back to my place and said in a whisper "Clem don't...don't hurt the baby."

However it wasn't quiet enough as Bonnie's face dropped "what?!" she screeched.

"Oh did I forget to add that little bit of information?, well now you know" I said smirking.

"Luke how could you?, this was supposed to be us" Bonnie said looking badly hurt.

"I never loved you Bonnie, and I much rather Clementine be the mother of my child and not you."

"But...but" Bonnie stammered.

"Ughh enough" Taiva said.

We all looked at her and waited for what she was going to say next "you are all coming back with us, and this time you are not leaving."

"No way in hell" Nick said and still aimed his gun.

"Please come back Luke, we can still have it all, me and you then Clementine can give us the baby and we raise it together I forgive you for straying please Luke give us a chance" Bonnie begged it was really pathetic.

"You are not getting your grubby hands on my baby, ya hear Bonnie...touch me and I swear to god I will kill you" I said deadly.

Luke just looked at Bonnie in disgust and brushed her off to which Bonnie then aimed her shotgun at me.

"If you don't come back to me Luke I will shoot your precious girlfriend and your bastard baby" Bonnie said.

"Don't you dare" Luke said.

"Oh I do dare, all you have to do is come back to me."

Before Luke could answer the noise of a shotgun went off, Bonnie fell to the floor after being shot in the head, we all looked to see Nick lowering his gun his eyes looked unforgiving.

"Ya'll going to pay for that" Troy said as he aimed his gun at Nick, however Pete beat him to it and shot Troy in the head as well and watched with satisfaction as he instantly dropped to the floor alongside Bonnie dead.

"Now listen good all of you, leave now and there will be no more blood shed but touch anyone in this group and I will kill you without hesitance" Pete said "do I make myself clear?."

They thought it over and then nodded realising that they would end up dead if they didn't watch it.

"Good, now let us pass and we have no more off this."

We walked past the group, we had been walking for over an hour before I started feeling faint and very tired.

"Clem?" I heard Luke ask as I felt myself coming closer to the ground and passed out.

* * *

**Hope you liked it xx **


	27. Dream

_Me and Luke were in a beautiful house, in a lovely neighbourhood in Georgia. The house had a huge garden with a pool and children's playground with a gorgeous sitting area to eat and drink outside. _

_The living room was also big with a corner sofa, I see myself in the family kitchen smiling while making dinner._

_"Mummy!" I hear a little girl's voice say, I turn to see my daughter running towards me at full speed, I picked her up with a broad smile._

_I cuddle her into me she looked to be around five years old, she had my hair type and colour she also had my skin colour but everything else was Luke._

_She was laughing and asked "where's daddy?" to which I reply with _

_"Working, he will be back soon."_

_Then the door opened and a voice called out "I'm home."_

_"Daddy!" mine and Luke's daughter shouted as she practically jumped out of my arms and into Luke's._

_"I missed you" she said._

_"I missed you too Noelle" Luke replied._

_But then things were turning black, walkers, Bonnie, Carver, Lee, my parents. Noelle screamed for me and Luke._

* * *

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed as I shot up waking Luke up beside me.

"Hey, calm down it's ok whatever it was, it was just a dream" Luke said wrapping his arm around me trying to comfort me.

I remembered the dream that included our daughter Noelle and to learn it was just a dream brought tears to my eyes.

"Hey, what wrong?, why are you crying?" Luke asked.

"I saw her...she was perfect" I said in between sobs.

Luke looked confused for a second when he realised what I had ben dreaming about "oh shit, you dreamt about that, I can see why your crying."

"Her name was Noelle."

"I really like that name."

"Yeah me too."

We were silent for a few seconds till my sobs had died then Luke layed back down with my head resting on his chest and we both fell asleep easily.

The next day we all got up and carried on our journey, I was at the back not because of the pregnancy bur because of the dream I had.

"Clementine come on hurry don't want to get left behind" Omid called out to me. I looked up to see everyone far ahead, so I quickened my pace to cath up them but I was feeling out of breath and tired all over again.

I tried my best to get up front with the group but my legs weren't having it, I tried to call out for help but no sound came out. The group disappeared behind a corner of bushes and trees and I saw the ground coming up to meet me.

When I regained consciousness it was still light so I would have guess that it was the afternoon. I got up and brushed the dirt off me and headed in the direction that I saw the guys go. I walked around the corner where I was promptly greeted with a crossroad.

There was a track going forward and two others going left and right. I stood there panicking at what way they went...why hadn't they noticed I was missing?. Then I spotted Sarah's glasses on the floor they were crushed. Oh my god what could have happened to them...please be alive.

I picked up the glasses and then I decided to head forwards, as I walked I could hear to sounds of birds in the trees. I was getting cold I wished Luke was here with me. I was walking slowly for hours with no sign that they had been this way.

Do they know I'm gone?, what are they doing now?, where the hell are they? were the questions that were going through my mind.

Night was rolling in fast and by then I was crying hard, I never ever cried but the thought of not being near Luke, that something bad happened to him and the group, that I might have to have the baby alone killed me.

I steered of track and decided to set up camp in a small clearing of bushes, trees and rocks. I sat up again a rock and wrapped myself up in a small ball, rubbing my hands up and down my arms.

Silently crying I willed myself to stay awake too scared to fall asleep in case of walkers and any other threats. My thoughts were with Luke and the group, please let them be ok, this is exactly what I didn't want to happen.

I was falling asleep when something lashed out at me, I screamed and fell straight onto my back to see, smell and hear that it was a walker. I could see that it was trying to bite my neck so using my arms I was pushing it away.

I looked around for a weapon of some sort, I quickly got my knees and used them to throw the walker off. I scrambled backwards feeling for a weapon. I saw and heard more walkers coming.

I finally found a rock and stood up as fast as I could and bashed the head of the walkers that were closet to me. They kept coming and coming till I had to run away, I kept running as fast as I could till my breathing was laboured.

I looked behind to see if they were close behind, when I couldn't see any I slumped to the floor and went to sleep. When I woke the next morning I felt pain in my stomach, I looked down to see if I was bleeding when I wasn't I breathed a sigh of relief. The baby's probably in shock don't panic, I would die if I had a miscarriage. I knew this because when Christa was pregnant she had pain in her stomach and was bleeding in the lower reigns but I'm ok or at least I think so.

I started to walk forwards to find Luke and the guys.

* * *

**Hope you liked it xx**


	28. Found

**Hey guys we are almost at the end of part 1...can't wait to start part 2**

* * *

It had been a couple of days since I lost the group, my stomach ache had gone and so far no bleeding. I had been eating some berries that were still ripe when I have come across them to keep alive.

I had given up hope of finding the guys, thinking awful things that had happened to them. I rub my hand on my stomach to sooth my baby, she deserves it after everything I have put her through. Hopefully I can keep her safe when she get's here, well I do have nine months to pray for things to get better.

I had gotten tired looking for the guys, there was no way I could live and take care of a baby all by myself.

I was walking along thinking what my options were when I heard a low growl, I spun around and came face to face with a bear.

I screamed and ran as it came after me, it may have been big and covered in fur but it had immense speed and strength. I quickened my pace as fast as I could to get away from this savage beast.

I wasn't looking where I was going and ran into a tree stump, I stump by toe but kept the cry of pain in so I wouldn't attract any more unwanted attention. I backed up and kept running the bear was still close behind.

My breathing became laboured as I kept running, please don't catch me I thought as the bear was getting closer and closer. Eventually there was a clearing in the distant and in the clearing was a huge lake and a house on metal stilts above it.

I picked up the last amount of speed that I could and ran up the steps to the house and banged on the door in case someone lived there. I turn back to see the bear coming up behind, I quickly turn back and pounded on the door harder.

I heard bickering and raised voices but they were droned out by the bear's growl. Suddenly the door opened and at the same time I heard a voice say "Sarah no!."

I fell inside and slammed the door shut with my foot, which bashed into the bear sending him toppling down the stairs. I was breathing hard, and I still layed on the floor.

When I had enough energy, I stood up to then be tackled into a hug by...Luke?.

"We thought you were dead" I heard Luke mutter into my neck.

I wrapped my arms tightly around me too, I never thought I would be so happy to see him again. "Same here, I came round when I fainted and tried to find you."

"What happened to you?" Chista asked.

"I was feeling tired and my legs felt weak and in the end I just fainted I tried to call out to you but no sound came out, when I woke up I tried to track you down but I found Sarah's glasses and panicked at what could have happened to you."

"You found my glasses?" Sarah asked excitedly.

"Yeah, here you go" I said giving her the glasses I had found.

"Thankyou Clementine."

"What have you eaten?" Carlos asked.

"Ripe berries that I had come across."

"I'll get the portable ultrasound to check the baby, go lie down on the sofa, can someone go get get her some food and drink please" Carlos said.

Christa and Rebecca helped me over to the sofa and got me comfortable while Luke went to get me some food and drink. As I layed down on the sofa I breathed a sigh of relief and then saw Luke put some food and drink on the table beside me.

I started to eat the food and then drank the water, Luke lifted my head so that I could rest it on his lap, he then placed his hand on my stomach.

Carlos then came in with the portable ultrasound and examined my baby. She was slightly bigger than last time but the heartbeat was still there going at a steady beat. Me and Luke smiled at her.

"Everything seems to be in order, she's a tough baby that's for sure" Carlos said.

A few hours passed and I was starting to fall asleep when I was lifted by Luke and was carried into what I assumed was his room.

When I woke up it was the next day, I was feeling a lot better so I got up and went to have breakfast. I then went out to look around the area, I hadn't really had the time yesterday to look around the area surrounding the house.

The lake was huge and the water looked clear, I went to the metal stilts and gave it a push, the house didn't even move...this can keep us safe from walkers or anything else that's looking for food. I hope that it's almost over, I want to know what had started this outbreak causing thousands of people to die and turn into brain dead asswholes.

Then another thought entered my head what if it never ended?, what if this carried on till everyone died?. I was scared at that thought and chose not to think about it...I mean it has to end sometime, we have to beat them at some point right...

I went back inside and saw Shel trying to mend Sarah's glasses "need some help?" I asked.

Shel looked up and nodded, I went to sit next to her. Shel showed me the pieces she had and what he had to put it back together. We arranged the glass pieces and once we were happy with it we used the small tube of glue to stick them together. We then arranged the other parts of her glasses and used some ductape on it.

"Sarah your glasses are fixed!" I yell and a few minutes later Sarah and Beca came in, Sarah was squinting bad so I got up and gave the glasses to her.

She put them on and I was surprised to see that she could see in them "thank you Shel and Clem I can see again."

"Finally now we can go climb that tree" Beca said with a smile.

"Woah what?" Shel asked surprised.

"There's a tree by the house so me and Sarah thought that if we can get up there it can become a view point" Beca explained.

"Alright, just as long as your careful" Shel said in a parent voice.

Beca and Sarah smiled and ran outside.

"Since when did they get on?" I asked bewildered.

"When Sarah lost her glasses she had a hard time seeing where she was going, and she fell because of it Beca caught her and helped her walk so she wouldn't hurt herself again and from there they were bonding, it's better than fighting.

"Yeah it is, how did she lose her glasses?" I asked.

"We came to the cross road and a bear came out of nowhere and jumped us, Sarah fell over I grabbed her as fast as I could which is how her glasses fell off. We then kept running and Pete shot at it, he scared it enough to turn back and run into the woods."

"When did you notice that I was missing?"

"After the bear had gone, we did a head count to see if we were all there and when we noticed you weren't there and thought the bear had gotten to you...Luke wanted to go back and look for you but we convinced him not too as it was too dangerous we had too carry on, Nick practically had to drag him along, he was quiet from then on not so much as muttering one word...he was well and truly heartbroken."

"Same here I thought something bad had happened to you all, I cried for hours, I refused to sleep because I wouldn't be able to protect myself without a weapon...a walker jumped me and when I had gotten him off a whole herd of them came, so once I could run I did...then spent the next couple of days searching for you, I had given up hope by today."

"Well your here safe and sound now."

"Yeah glad I found you guys."

* * *

**Hope you liked it xx**


	29. Is this it?

**One more chapter to go till the end of part one!**

* * *

The next few days past quite quickly, it was quiet which was good in a way but I keep thinking it's building up tension for something terrible, hopefully I'm wrong. Everyday I kept looking in the mirror in mine and Luke's room to see if there is any change in my stomach.

Today I got up and walked over to the mirror and held up my shirt, I stared closely at the mirror to make sure I wasn't seeing things...as I took a closer look I saw the smallest little formation of a bump on my stomach.

I had to keep the scream of happiness in as it was still early and I so didn't want to attract any unwanted attention. I ran my hand gently and slowly over it and thought 'that's my baby'.

I don't know how long I had been standing there when I felt Luke's strong, muscular arms wrap around my waist. I leaned back into him feeling content and utter happiness for once.

"What are you doing up?" Luke asked as he kissed my neck then rested his head on my shoulder as I was so much shorter than he was.

"Looking to see if there is a bump from a certain someone...and there is, look" I said placing Luke's hand on my stomach and rub it over the tiny bump that was barely noticable.

I turn my head to see Luke grinning madly as he looked down at my stomach while rubbing it, "it's weird to think that you are carrying my baby in there" Luke said in amazement.

"Tell me about it, I don't know why I ever wanted an abortion so desperately" I respond.

"Never mind that, your keeping the baby so as far as I am concerned that is amazing."

I turn my head back to Luke and stretch up to reach him and kissed him, then we embraced each over for a long time...

As daylight streamed through the window, I blink to see that it was snowing heavily outside, the sun was shinning which made the snow that had already set glisten. For one second things didn't seem so scary and for once seemed peaceful and normal.

I felt Luke's arm drape over my waist and felt him cuddle into my back which made me smile so I snuggled myself into him and was glad when I heard a pleased noise coming from Luke.

We both stayed in bed for another thirty minutes before we dragged ourselves apart and got out of bed. Luke left to go and have a shower while I made my way downstairs to help make breakfast.

When I entered the kitchen everyone else was up and eating, turns out the guys found some dog food for Sam who was happily eating it like he hadn't eaten in forever.

"Morning" I said with a broad smile as I went to see what there was for breakfast.

"Why are you smiling?" Christa said raising any eyebrow.

"Did you get some?" Nick had to ask, who was promptly smacked on the back by an annoyed Pete.

Beca was trying to hide a smile as she knew exactly what I Nick ment, while Sarah looked quite confused "what does he mean by 'get some' dad?" Sarah asked looking up at Carlos curiosusly.

"I'll tell you in a few years time" Carlos said stiffly sending Nick a death glare...if only looks could kill.

"Any way no Nick I didn't 'get some' as you so kindly put it, I'm smiling like this because I have spotted the first sign of my growing baby bump" I said smiling like and idiot which was starting to hurt.

"Oh my gosh really?" Rebecca exclaimed in excitement.

"Yeah really, and Luke's already seen it" I respond.

"Can we see?" Sarah asked curious.

"Sure" I said giving a slight shrug and then lifted up my shirt and walked over to the guys and showed them the slight bump.

Every one was oohing and ahhring at the stomach, once I put down my shirt I turned back to make some breakfast. As usual I wasn't in for a normal breakfast and pulled out some more hot chillies.

"How you can eat them I'll never know" announced Luke as he walked in heading towards the cupboards.

"Hey, blame your child not me, I always hated these but now I just crave them" I say holding up my hands.

Everyone giggled and then Omid said "Clem has shown us her little bump."

Everyone could see Luke grinning "it's amazing ain't it?."

Everyone nodded and apart from that the whole day was pretty quiet, later that day we decided that we should go for a walk to get some fresh air in out lungs.

We left our stuff behind as we wouldn't go to far, we were just going for a little exercise. Sam, Sarah and Beca played in the snow, chucking snowballs at us...apart from me because I was pregnant.

Pete had taken his gun in case he found something that we can have for dinner, me and Luke were at the back of the group.

"I don't know if I can wait nine months till the baby comes" I said.

"I know me neither I just hope all this shit is over before she get's here" Luke replied.

"Yeah me too, but if it's not we'll protect her with our lives."

"We will, I won't let anything happen to you or the baby ya hear?."

"Yeah I hear."

"Once all this is over, what are you going to do?" Luke asked curiously.

"Well, first I will marry you then depending if little one is here I might study and get a qualification in something or be a stay at home mum...you?."

"Marry you first obviously, then set up a boxing business again with Nick if he makes it through this, I thought that you would become one of those mums' that liked to work."

"It would be nice to work but if little one is still young then I would want to spend time with her and perhaps study when she begins school so I'll have more time on my hand, I like the idea of being a professor in history" that brought back memories of Lee which cut deep into my heart.

Luke noticed this "some kinds back story there?."

"Yeah, you know I told you about that guy who looked after me after my parents went to savannah?, well he was a history professor and I always liked history when I was in school and it would be pretty cool to teach it" I respond truthfully.

Luke was about to respond when Shel screamed "oh my god there's a whole lot of them!."

Me and Luke quickly got up in front and saw a crowd of walkers surrounding us, Luke took out his machete while Pete and Nick aimed their shotguns at them, they were coming closer and closer, till there didn't seem a lot of hope for us...are we going to die?

* * *

**And I think we'll leave it there, yes there it is a cliffhanger...will everyone make it out alive and unharmed?, we will find out in the next chapter and I hope you guys like what I have planned for the next chapter...feel free to guess what is going to happen but I'll give you a hint NO ONE IS GOING TO BE KILLED...hope you liked it xx**


	30. On our own

**THANK YOU GUYS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH. I can't believe that this story has over 100 reviews that is the most reviews I have ever gotten on a story. This is it the end of part 1, part 2 will start on chapter 31 which I might put up tomorrow or one or two days after because I know where I will start and I know one event that will happen and the ending I have planned but I need to fill in the bits in between so feel free to give ideas and I will certainly consider them and give whoever gave the idea credit at the begging of the chapter. This chapter might shock some people...hope you like it anyway.**

* * *

We were surrounded by thousands and thousands of walkers all waiting to feed on our flesh, that thought made me shiver as I heard the moaning of them. I closed my eyes tight and just wait to be bitten.

When I felt nothing I opened my eyes to see that everyone that had a weapon was going full on in slashing these asswholes, Christa threw a hammer in my direction and I caught it in one hand as a walker got behind me. I whacked the hammer into it's head and watched as he fell on to his knees as I continued to cave it's head.

Sarah, Beca, Sam, Rebecca and baby Katilin stayed in the middle of the circle we had formed to attack the walkers that came to close.

But it was no use they just kept coming and coming and we were all losing strength and were growing very tired.

"They keep coming!, what are we going to do!?" Christa yelled over the loud moaning of the walkers.

We all looked at each over and we all gave a hesitant nod...we had to split up. Carlos grabbed Sarah and carried a weapon in the other while Sarah grabbed Shel's hand while Shel's hand grabbed Beca's.

Alvin clutched Rebecca's hand and held a weapon in the over, Pete, Nick and Wyatt held their weapons tightly, Christa and Omid held hand tightly while clutching weapons in the other hands.

Luke clutched my hand tightly and I knew that for a long time it was just going to be the three of us. Sarah called Sam to her as Carlos was preparing to push through the herd, but Sam came towards me and Luke.

Sarah shrieked for Sam as Carlos pulled them through the herd, then Pete, Nick and Wyatt pushed through, Alivn, Rebecca and Katilin pushed through next.

The four of us that were left just stared for a few minutes.

"Be careful, we'll see you once we get out" Chista said as Omid yanked her into the herd. Me and Luke looked at each over and then at Sam.

"You ready?" Luke asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be" I replied grabbing hold of Sam's collar along with my hammer.

Luke nodded and pulled me and Sam through the herd I ducked my head to avoid them as much as possible. My hammer got caught in one of the walker leg, but I left it as it was a tense situation.

Sam was keeping up good but did yelp in pain every time a walker trod on his paw, suddenly I saw a clearing and was spurred on by that to pick up speed. We came out the other end, Luke's machete was smeared in walker guts but we kept on going.

We kept on going for an hour before we stopped to rest, thankfully it was daylight. Me and Luke leaned against trees as we caught out breath.

When Luke could gather enough energy to speak he asked "you ok?, no bites?."

I looked myself over and was satisfied to see that I was clear of walker bites "yeah, you?."

Luke also checked himself over and was also relieved when he couldn't find a bite, "no thank god."

"Sam come here boy" I said to Sam and watched as he came over to me. I looked over him to see if he was bitten, but couldn't one bite on him which I was grateful for.

"No what?" I asked sounding confused.

"We look for the guys."

"And if we can't find them?."

"Then we make our way back to the house."

I nodded and then we went off in pursuit of the guys...

Hours passed and no luck, they could have gone in any direction, I looked over at Luke and saw his sad expression, I walked over to him and put my arm around him.

"Hey, don't worry I'm sure they are ok."

"How can you be sure?."

"I can't be Luke but you gotta have hope, they may even have made their way back to the house, let's go and see if they are there."

Luke nodded and we walked forwards, an hour or so later we arrived back at the house. We walked in to find it empty. We went through every room calling for everyone's name but there was no answer.

Luke slumped down onto the sofa and put his head in his hands. I sat beside him to comfort him.

"They are not here" Luke said in despair.

"It was a shot, and hey you don't know they could come later."

"And if they don't?."

"Then I don't know, but I do know one thing it's getting dark and I don't want to go trekking through the woods at night not while I'm pregnant Luke."

"I know, but we have to find them Clementine, their family."

I understood what he was saying "yeah they are and we will but we need rest and get ready to leave tomorrow and gon the hunt for them ok."

Luke nodded and said he was going for a shower, I went into the kitchen and gave some dog food to Sam while I looked in the cupboards what me and Luke can have for dinner.

* * *

**I know this was a surprise but this story was always about Luke and Clementine, so part 2 will pick up a few months later and the main storyline will be Clem and Luke's baby (she will give birth in part 2), I know this chapter wasn't long but I don't want to spoil part 2 so this is just a build up to start part 2 also leave ideas of what I storylines I can do in part 2 credit will go to those I use hope you liked it xx**


	31. Wellington

**Hey guys we are officially starting Part 2, I just got a letter from the college I applied to go to after I finished my GCSE's and they have said that I have a reserved place so to celebrate I have decided to update this fanfic.**

**I got a great storyline by Micidonalboss (I think I spelled it right) who suggested that Luke and Clementine make their way to Wellington so all credit for that storyline goes to them I never would have thought of that, thanks very much.**

**Anyway Part 2 chapter 31 here we go enjoy!**

* * *

It has been three months since we all split up, my stomach was getting larger and my moodiness was increasing. There wasn't a day that went by when I wouldn't snap at Luke, Sam was also still alive and well.

We are on our way to Wellington, before I ever met the Luke's group me, Christa and Omid had discussed about making our way north to Wellington. When that thought came to me I informed Luke about it and we thought that, that's where the group may have gone.

We have stopped of in deserted towns and villages along the way for shelter and to get more supplies. My energy was decreasing rapidly to the point where walking was becoming near impossible how Rebecca and Christa dealt with this body strain I will never know.

My back and feet would hurt everyday to the point where I had to plead with Luke to stop so I could rest. Luke was restless everyday for the last three months which is understandable as that was his family.

I was behind Luke by a couple of feet and was in danger of losing him. Luke seemed to notice that I was far behind so stopped and turned around to see look at me...his face had an expression full of annoyance, nerves and slight anger.

"Clementine can you hurry up please we are taking way to long because of your constant moaning."

I was hurt by that remark and said without thinking "I'm pregnant Luke, I can't help it how my body takes the strain. I'm trying my best here Luke I try to go on as much as I can but I am exhausted" I said with a tired tone.

Usually Luke would be calm down, apologize and let me rest but this time was different "look I know how you must be feeling but we are not going to stop again we've stopped ten times since we left this morning."

"But Luke-" I started to try and plead with him.

"No just come on Clementine your wasting time."

No that got me pissed off I started at him and crossed my arms and said "I'm wasting time?, oh yeah sorry Luke I forgot that going after to find the group is so much more important than the well being of your girlfriend and unborn child sorry to be such a hassle."

"Now that's not fair, that group is like my fucking family so don't you dare dismiss them like they are just 'the group'."

"You know what if that's your main fucking concern then how about I leave."

"What do you mean?."

"You know what I mean, I'll leave you alone to go to Wellington to go looking for the group while I put my baby first."

"Your baby?."

"Yes because unlike you I'm putting her first, have fun finding Wellington by yourself" and with that I turned to walk back they way we had came when I felt Luke grab my arm and spin me around.

"Look I'm sorry for snapping at you I'm...I'm just worried and scared I mean I don't know if they are alive, dead or undead."

"I know Luke but you gotta remember I'm not like you right now, I'm only going to get bigger, I will become more hormonal and I will get tired way too easy. I'll try and stay awake and keep up as much as I can but when I say I need to stop, we need to stop ok?."

"Yeah I'm just desperate to get to Wellington."

"You and me both."

"You ok to go or do you need to rest?."

"Give me fifteen minutes and then we can go again."

Luke nodded. After fifteen minutes we were on the road again.

We had been going for a few minutes when we found a road, we walked onto the main road to see a sign saying that Wellington was 45 miles north. Me and Luke both smiled and hugged each over as we made our way north.

We stayed on the main road and every now and then I felt someone kicking inside my stomach. Sometimes it would be light and barely unnoticeable but other times it would be sharp and would knock the breath out of my body.

Luke would look concerned and worried but once I told him he calmed down and would smile.

We had to stop when it got dark but we weren't that far away. Luke built a fire and ate some food, Sam sat beside me and ate the dog food we had managed to find and take with us.

"What happens if the group is not in Wellington?" I asked.

"We stay there till they come" Luke replies shrugging his shoulders.

"How do we know that they will go there?."

"You said that you, Christa and Omid had talked about heading there."

"Yes, but just cause we talked about it doesn't mean they may have gone there and how do we know that they found the others when after breaking out of the herd."

"Why do you always have to put a downer on these things?" Luke asked anger lacing his tone.

"I'm not putting a downer on anything Luke I'm being practical someone has to think ahead and be ready not living in some dream world where everything is just fucking peachy."

Luke opened his mouth to argue but then thought better of it and just said "night Clementine" then he layed down, rolled over and went to sleep.

I huffed then also layed down next to Sam and went to sleep.

The next morning we carried on our journey to Wellington, me and Luke hadn't said a word to each over since last night which was ok with me because I really don't have to energy to.

We had been walking for hours until we arrived to a welcome sign saying 'Welcome to Wellington'.

"Yes" Luke said in a quiet excitement and sprinted into the town.

"Luke wait I can't run as fast as you" I called behind him but of course he carried on.

"Come on Sam may as well stop him from getting himself killed" I say to the dog and walked in Luke's direction.

"Pete!, Nick!, Rebecca!, Alvin! , Carlos! , Sarah! , Beca! , Shel!, Wyatt!, Christa!, Omid!" Luke yelled as he looked in all the destroyed buildings'.

"Luke keep your god damn voice down you don't know who or what is here or going to come here" I say in a harsh tone.

Luke ignores me and continues to raise the fucking living dead...literlly.

I refused to follow him through the buildings'' as I didn't have that kind of energy, and with my growing baby inside I wasn't going to risk either of our health.

After a good half hour of searching Luke came back with a disappointed expression on his face, when he arrived in front of me he said "no one's here."

I shrug that's what I had thought "I had a strong feeling they wouldn't be."

"What do you mean?" Luke said sounding defensive.

"Luke how many time's have things gone according to plan in a zombie apocalypse?" I asked rasing an eyebrow.

Luke looked away which gave me my answer "Luke we can stay here for awhile there could be some food and other supplies here which me need, they may turn up so let's stay here for a few days and then carry on going" I suggested.

"Ok yeah your right" Luke said quietly and got out his machete and went into the nearest building and started looking for supplies...god I hope the group does come here.

* * *

**Hope you liked it again credit to Micidonalboss for the storyline xxx**


	32. Miscarriage?

**Hey guys sorry I couldn't update yesterday I had my uncle come for the day for a visit and then went out twice to run some errands...anyway SmileyRiylee asked if I was going to do more of 'The Walking Dead' fanfic and the answer is yes I have another Cluke fanfic in planning process there will be an extract of it and a description of it at the very end of this fanfic...but it won't be written for awhile as I have an unfinshied fanfiction story from a book which I stopped halfway through because life got in the way so I will finish that but then I will write another Walking dead fanfic, I am also thinking of doing a crossover but we shall see...again if you have any more ideas for part two leave them in a review of send me a PM.**

* * *

Me and Luke had been in Wellington a week now ans still no sign of the guys...I wasn't too surprise but Luke was devastated, that group was like his entire family.

I saw Luke sitting up against the crumbled wall of the building that we had taken shelter in, it had been raining for two day straight before some sun came out which made the ground become dry again.

I sigh sadly and walked over to Luke and placed my hand on his shoulder, Luke finches and turns to see me and gave me a somewhat smile...at least he tries.

"How are you dealing?" I asked concerned.

Luke answered me with a slight shrug and looked towards the distance.

"I don't think they are coming Luke" I say quietly.

"I want to wait here longer" Luke said still not looking at me.

"Luke you keep on saying that but we can't stay here any longer it's too dangerous you know that more than anyone."

Luke gives a heavy sigh, nods his head and stands up, brushed himself off and mutters "ok" before walking back inside the shelter to get things ready to go.

Sam came trotting up beside me and sat in front of me, giving me this sad and confused look. I pat his head and gave him a slight scratch behind his ear and whispered "I know boy, but he'll get over it...he has too."

A few minutes later and we were on our way to somewhere else, hopefully we might stumble on the group or at least some of the members.

I could feel little one moving around, it felt really weird as it felt like she was doing flips in there. Unknowingly I put my hand over my stomach as if to say 'it's ok , stop making mummy's tummy feel sick.'.

It was getting dark so Luke lead us off the road and into a clearing in the woods, the Winter was finally over and we were at the begging of the year so it was still pretty cold.

I was exhausted and straight away layed down on the floor with a happy Sam lying in front of my legs, I watched Luke as he built the fire and started it.

The instant heat from the fire warmed me up right away, Luke roasted us some food we had found in cans and then after he came down next to me and held me in his arms as we both fell into a deep sleep.

I had no idea how long I had been asleep for but I woke up suddenly sensing danger, I carefully extracted myself from Luke's tight embrace and walk a little towards the woods.

As I crept further into the woods I suddenly realise that I hadn't brought a weapon...uggh I hate my pregnancy brain...yeah I really am going with that excuse...

I shrugged it off and carried on a bit further when I saw in the distance a herd of walker's coming this way, I wanted to scream but thought better of it the less noise the better.

I quickly ran back to the clearing where I saw an angry and worried looking Luke "where the fucking hell have you been?" he practically yelled.

"Will you shut up a sec?" I asked not expecting an answer.

"What are you on about?" Luke asked his voice still loud...I looked towards the way I cam and saw the walkers heading this way.

"Awww, for fucks sake" I said and started packing up our things clearly ignoring Luke's confused protest's in what was going on.

"Luke we have to go now, grab Sam and let's go" I said thrusting the backpacks to him as my back was in enough pain.

"Not till you tell what's going on" Luke said stubbornly.

"There's a herd of walkers coming this way and if we don't go now, we will be there next lunch now come on."

Luke looked panicked strikened and quickly pulled out his machete put the backpacks on his back, grabbed Sam and we made a run for it...well I couldn't go so fast.

We had run for about ten minutes when I ran out of breath, Luke stopped ahead of me "come on Clem we gotta keep going."

"I can't... "

"Clem if you don't your going to get mauled to death you and out baby" I could hear the desperation in his voice.

I nodded "ok but I can't run, I'll go as fast as I can."

We then took off again we growing more tired and weak and I could feel little one bouncing around in there...gee if this baby make's it after everything it will be a fucking miracle.

When we were safely away from them, we got ourselves comfortable on the ground and went back to sleep.

We woke up the next day and carried on our journey...it was then I realised it had been awhile since we had a wash so I asked Luke "if we find a lake or river can we have a wash because it's been awhile?."

"Yeah I agree with you, and I think Sam could use a drink, we'll stop at the first one we see" Luke responded.

We wandering around for a little while when I heard the sound of running water "Luke do you hear that?."

"Yeah it's coming from this direction"I followed Luke with Sam and we soon found ourselves by a massive lake.

Sam instantly ran over there and started drinking the water, me and Luke stripped and went into the water. I ran my hands all over my body taking extra time to run my hands over my proud pregnancy belly.

I was daydreaming about the future when I felt someone's arms wrap around my waist. I turn around and was releaved when I saw that it was Luke.

"How's everyone in there?" he asked as he continued to run his hands over my stomach.

I laugh and put my hands over his and said "yes, everyone's ok."

Luke then looked down at my round stomach and spoke gently "hey there little one, daddy really looking forward to meeting you just hang in there" I smiled and my heart melted at those words.

After we had finished washing we went back onto shore and dressed without any interruption or fuss.

We started making our way again with Sam who was happy to finally have a good drink. It was soon pitch black but because we hadn't found anywhere safe to sleep we had to keep on going...I was getting tired but kept on going.

I was about to ask Luke how long we were going to go on for when there was a rustle. Luke stopped and turned to see behind us...

I turned to see a huge herd of walkers coming this way and they were extremely close. I froze to scared to move.

Luke recovered fast and instantly grabbed my hand while the other grabbed Sam's collar and took of in a sprint.

Because of me we were slow and the walkers were getting closer and closer, my vision was becoming blury and I thought that I was going to faint.

Suddenly I fall as a walker grabbed my ankle...I landed with a thump on the ground but I was quick enough to wrap my arm around my stomach.

"Luke" I yelled as I kicked at the walker to get it off and to stop from being bitten.

Luke chopped of the walker's arm and then smashed it into his head, he got hold of my arm and pulled me up.

As I got to my feet my stomach started to hurt real bad, I couldn't run I was in such pain that I has collapsed on the floor. Luke stopped and crouched down with me and I could feel tears running down his face.

I then felt Luke move away and was banging on something metal "let us in!, my girlfriend is three months pregnant you gotta help us please she's in pain and there's lurkers coming, they are all I've got please don't let them die!" I heard Luke shout through his tears.

Seconds later I heard gunshots and felt someone dragged me backwards and saw Sam following the last memory I had before I blacked out was the door shutting and someone saying "is she alright?."

* * *

**Has Clementine lost the baby?, who are these people?...I'm planning on adding 5 OC's to make this fanfic more interesting if anyone has any characters ideas leave them in a review or PM me...those I use will be put in the next chapter and credit will go to those who thought of them. I'm not expecting everyone to make up a character but feel free if you want to... a mixture of boys and girls hope you liked the chapter xxx**


	33. New friends

**Hey guys I know I said I needed 5 OC's turns out that I wanted a variety for the fanfic and I have received some PM's and reviews for one OC or several and since they were all different I have decided to add them all in there is eight in total so here they are with the creator at the beginning.**

* * *

**Creator: covenantgirl82**

**Name: Sarayhtah, A.k.A: Sarah/Sarayh**

**Age: 27**

**Hair: Red**

**Eyes: Green**

**Occupation: Nurse**

**Personality: Quite stubborn, enjoys making people feel better, hardly ever get's mad, afraid of losing her daughter and husband, doesn't easily trust people.**

**Family Backstory: Sarayhtah and her husband Carter had three children two daughters and one son, the son and the eldest daughter were twins however their son died along with their youngest daughter which their oldest daughter witnessed, after that they controlled a group of bandits that turned on them.**

**Name: Carter**

**Age: 28**

**Hair: Black**

**Eyes: Blue**

**Occupation: Medical surgeon**

**Personality: He is reckless, he doesn't like the show weakness, open to talk to other people, jealously is his emotional flaw, he cares about his daughter, wife and the people in the group.**

**Name: Dante, A.K.A: Dani/Dan**

**Age: 7**

**Hair: Red**

**Eyes: Blue**

**Hope's to be: Nurse**

**Personality: She is quiet, does not speak unless is asked to speak, her parents consider her to be 'mentally unstable' as she witness her twin brother and younger sister's death, she likes to pretend to talk to her two brothers Steven and Lara, she loves learning new things and picks up on things very quickly, she likes to read and is always carrying her brother's book 'Romeo and Juliet' which is stained with his blood.**

**Family Backstory: Sarayhtah and her husband Carter had three children two daughters and one son, the son and the eldest daughter were twins however their son died along with their youngest daughter which their oldest daughter witnessed, after that they controlled a group of bandits that turned on them.**

**Creator: **

**Name: Hailey Leavitt**

**Age: 23 (was thirteen when it started...)**

**Hair: Long, brown hair**

**Eyes: Blue/green **

**Clothes: Purple hoodie, Iron man hat, blue jeans and black boots she is quite skinny**

**Personality: Quite smart, knows her guns, almost fearless, likes books.**

**Character Backstory: When the apocalypse started she was with her family in a crowded restaurant, then the chef came out and bit her little sisters in the face, then her parents and her brother went to get weapons including samurai swords from her uncle. The went to see her grandpa only when the got there he had been turned, She killed him but her parents and brother had been bitten and scratched to death. That was how she ended up alone looking for her friends while driving the truck back to Gerogia...after a while she met her future boyfriend Ethan.**

**Name: Ethan**

**Age: 24 (was fourteen when it started...)**

**Hair: Ginger**

**Eyes: Blue**

**Clothes: Grey and red hoodie, bloody t-shirt, blue jeans and white Dc's he is skinny but a little buff.**

**Personality: Quite sarcastic and humorous, a younger Omid, likes to play and draw with paper if he has time, Confident and awkward sometimes but Hailey loves him.**

**Character Backstory: He was at home when a neighbour who had been turned came into their house and bit his little sister, they didn't know what was going to happen, then his mum ended being bitten. Him and his dad left and went to Savannah and they became part of Crawford but his dad became sick and they ran away back to their hometown where they met Hailey, but his dad got bit and he had to be left behind.**

**Creator: SmileyRiylee**

**Name: Kim**

**Hair: Black**

**Eyes: Green**

**Facial appearance: Round face with freckles.**

**Personality: Funny and outgoing, sometimes feels that she is better than others, loves bring outside and is a very skilled shooter.**

**Creator: Kakashi778**

**Name: Alpha**

**Age: 17**

**Gender: Female**

**Race: American/Persian**

**Hair: Sliver in ponytail**

**Eyes: Light grey**

**Clothes: Red flannel shirt with tank top, ripped jeans and black combat boots.**

**Personality: Nice, can be cold, looks out for those she cares about, hates drama, finds it hard to trust strangers, always tries to help when she can, get's pissed off sometimes.**

**Weapon: Crossbow and daggers**

**Character Backstory: She was seven and was camping with her family, they were found by walkers a few months later and watched has they killed her family before her. Then she came to Crawford and proved that she can do more despite her age. She was the only child allowed in Crawford. When Crawford got infected she left and survived by herself for five years and then met up with a group and stayed with them.**

**Creator: Micidonalboss**

**Name: Andrew Elna**

**Age: 25**

**Race: Caucasian/American with slight tan**

**Gender: Male**

**Build: Muscular, 6ft 3 inches, 207lb**

**Hair: Brown long in the back which is 2 inches above his shoulders and is parted slightly in the front**

**Eyes: Dark blue**

**Facial hair: medium stubble**

**Clothes: Texas rangers t-shirt with white long-sleeve underneath, light blue jeans, dark green Aiddas.**

**Alternative clothes: Grey jacket, red t-shirt, black cargo pants and same shoes.**

**Personality: Likes baseball, very charming, good with kids, nice to new people and can be quite persuasive.**

**Weapons: 9mm, swiss army knife**

**Occupation: First baseman for the Texas rangers **

**Character Backstory: Andrew lived in south Dakota with his little sister Amy and his parents Lacey and Daniel. He was kinda popular in high school and played for their baseball team. He wanted to be a baseball player his whole life and studied hard hard on his tests so that his parents would let him play. After college he got a letter to play for the Texas's AA team the roughriders. He made his way through training and was put into the big leagues. As a celebration he took his family out to Virgina. They stayed in a fancy hotel when suddenly the waitress at the restaurant attacked them as a walker, him and his family were soon separated and have never seen each over since.**

**Credit to everyone above for these characters, and this is a very long AN but had to be done anyway sorry if the actual chapter is short.**

* * *

When I woke up my vision was kinda fuzzy, I could make out that I was on a couch and had people standing around me and heard voices

"She's waking up."

"Give her some room."

"Be quiet let her wake up properly."

When my vision became steady I looked around to see faces but was releaved when I saw Luke's face. Luke saw we looking at him and came right by my side.

"Luke, have I...have I lost the baby?" I asked fearing the answer.

"No the baby is just fine, thanks to these guys your both alive" Luke responded.

I looked around at the people surrounding me.

"Nice to meet you I'm Andrew" said a guy that was wearing a Texas rangers shirt.

"I'm Hailey and this is my boyfriend Ethan" said a woman that looked to be around Luke's age and pointed to the guy that was standing next to her he looked to be around the same age.

"I'm Alpha" I turned my head to see a girl who looked to be a year or two younger than me, she had amazing sliver hair.

"Carter's the name I helped to see if you and the baby were ok" said a guy who looked to be in his late twenty's, next to him stood a woman who I assumed was his wife

"My name's Sarayhtah I also helped along side my husband to check you over" the woman next to Carter said.

"Kim" Said a woman who looked to about my age but had amazing raven coloured hair.

I thought that was everyone but then I saw a little girl she couldn't be older than ten and for some reason the image of Duck came to mind...it's been awhile since I've seen a child, she was holding onto Sarayhtah's leg I'm guessing this was her and Carter's daughter.

"Dante please introduce yourself to the new people it's rude no to" Carter said looking at the little girl.

"Hi...I'm...I'm D...Dante" the little girl said quietly without eye contact.

"Well, I'm Luke and this is my girlfriend Clementine" Luke said.

"We don't plan to stay long, I just need a few minutes to rest and then we can be on our way" I said determinedly.

"You don't have to go straight away" Andrew said.

The whole group turned to glare at him..."what?, come on guys you can't tell me that your really going to throw out a pregnant young lady, her boyfriend and their dog."

"Andrew we can't keep adding more people to the group remember the last time?" Sarayhtah said in a stern tone.

"That was a one off besides these guys aren't even bitten" Carter said earning a death glare from his wife.

"Look I'm not saying that they stay for forever but at least a few days" Andrew said pleadingly.

Everyone looked at each over before nodding.

"Well, there you go you can stay for a few days" Andrew said with a broad smile.

As I was about to protest Luke said "that's great thank you" and with that we were lead to our rooms.

As Luke helped me stand up Sam came to me and sat in front of me wagging his tail. I then looked around my surroundings and saw that I was in a state prison...

"This is a prison?" I asked in stead of stating.

"Yeah, it's tough to get through because of the steel gate and fence around it" Kim said with a smile.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"About eleven pm, you've been out a while" said Ethan.

I nodded and followed Andrew as he showed where me, Luke and Sam can stay. It was a cell...obviously but it was made up quite nice and looked comfortable. We thanked him and got comfortable and fell straight to sleep.

When we woke up the next day, we went into the eating area of the prison and saw everyone else eating breakfast. Me and Luke sat at a table while Sam was sniffing around.

"Good morning guys glad to see our awake" Carter said as he brought over some food and it wasn't the food I had gotten used to it was so much better. There were bacon, toast and eggs how these guy's had this food I really don't know.

I couldn't eat eggs because Carter and Sarayhtah had said while I'm pregnant eggs aren't ideal things to eat. So I just had bacon and some toast.

"How did you guy's get all this food?" Luke asked curious.

Carter and Sarayhtah looked away before Carter said "we used to be in charge of a group of bandits-"

"Carter don't you dare tell them" Sarayhtah said desperately.

"Why not?."

"We don't know these people."

"Do you really think they belong to bandits?."

Sarayhtah looked away mumbling Carter continued "as I said we were in charge of a group of bandits, they raided stores to get boxed up food and that's how we got all this food from stocking up and saving them, they thought we were planning on running away along with the supplies so they turned on us."

Sarayhtah was annoyed that her husband had said this to us and got up and left taking Dante with her.

"Is she ok?" I asked.

"She can be stubborn but want's the best for us she finds it hard to trust."

"I know that feeling" I said and followed Sarayhtah despite Carter's protests.

Sarayhtah went outside and watched Dante as she sat on the ground reading a blood stained book, I stood next to Sarayhtah.

"Are you ok?."

"Just fine."

"Back there-."

"Don't mention anything."

"I know you don't trust people easily" Sarayhtah didn't say a word and kept looking at Dante. "I don't trust people I just met easily because you don't know what their intentions are."

"Your right there" Sarayhtah said quietly.

"I was the same when I met my boyfriend and his group."

"You weren't together when this happened?."

"No, I was eight when it started and met Luke when I had escaped a bunch of asswholes."

"How old are you now?."

"Nineteen."

Sarayhtah nodded "I don't expect you to trust me but just know that I know what it feels to not trust anyone" I said and then walked away.

I saw Luke talking with Andrew and Carter.

I felt someone tap me on the shoulder I turn around to see that it was Hailey...

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Ok."

"How far along are you?."

I look down at my stomach and said "three months."

"Do you know what your having?."

"No I don't but I have a feeling it's going to be a girl."

"I hope it is too many guys in the apocalypse."

I nodded "I agree."

We both smiled "hoe long have you and Ethan been together?" I asked.

"Ten years, this is our eleventh year."

"Wow congrats."

"Thanks."

Then Ethan came over and slung his arm over Hailey's shoulders "everything ok?."

"Yeah Eth everything is just fine" Hailey said pecking him on the cheek.

I started at Ethan we reminded me a little bit of Omid, Ethan caught me staring and raised an eyebrow "something wrong?."

"No, just that you remind me off someone that I was in a group with."

"I hope that's a compliment" Ethan said.

"Can be depending on what way you look at it."

Ethan clutched his hand to his chest and feigned mock hurt me and Hailey chuckled "don't worry it's a compliment from my point of view" I said.

* * *

**Hope you liked it xxx**


	34. Bandit attack!

Two months went by and so far me and Luke have been made part of the group much to Sarayhtah disgust, we surprised everyone except Sarayhtah by helping out. Alpha was in impressed by my shooting skills, like Sarayhtah she doesn't trust easily but she was much more friendlier to me than Sarayhtah.

Me and Hailey have been getting on great since me and Luke have arrived, also Kim and I have been getting to know each over more she was happy that I could shoot especially since I was three months pregnant.

Luke has been getting friendly with Andrew and Ethan. Ethan did remind me a lot of Omid god I hope they are all ok...at least Luke look's more happier. Turn's out these guy's have a female dog which was the same breed as Sam a Golden Retriever her name was Collie and her and Same have been getting on great...too great actually I hope Sam's been done or Collie's been done because I don't think we could handle puppies.

Collie was also a stray she had been found down by the river and has been a great guard dog. Little one has been moving around like crazy and kicking so hard that it hurts, me and Luke are really looking forward to her birth I'm just thankful that there is a nurse and surgeon in the group so they can help me.

Sarayhtah and Carter's daughter Dante is real weird little girl I mean she freaks if you touch her hair, won't say a word unless spoken to, Carter said that he and Sarayhtah have labelled her as 'mentally unstable' as she watched her twin brother and younger sister get mauled to death by walkers. I know that is a horrible for a young girl to see but when I was eight I watched loads of people die at the hands of humans and walkers and I don't freak when someone tried to touch me, but I guess it affects people in different ways.

Sarayhtah hasn't acknowledged me or Luke since the day I talked to her and that's fine with me she was the only one who wasn't in favour if us staying. I know it's hard to trust after being betrayed but in times like these you have to have some kind of trust in strangers as they might help you and that has gotten me this far so I think she's just being a cold hearted bitch but that's alright with me.

I was looking at the fencing seeing if there was any gaps that a walker could break down or crawl through, when I was satisfied that there wasn't one, I heard a loud gunshot and instantly ducked and heard a guy shout "give us food you fucking bastards...you owe us ever since you were going to steal our food and run off!."

Luke and the others came out to see what was going on. When Luke saw I had ducked to miss a bullet he rushed over to me and picked me up and asked "are you ok?."

"Yeah" I replied and then turned to the asswhole and yelled "hey, you dumb fucks I'm five months pregnant and I've already been close to having a miscarriage so back the fuck off before I come out there and kick you in the balls so hard that you never see them again" hey I was a hormonal pregnant woman who had enough of being close to having a miscarriage.

"Oh yeah, go and die and your fucking baby better yet how about we do it for you and put a nice shiny bullet through your fat stomach" one of the asswholes shouted back. I grabbed the gun out of Andrew's hands before he could react and shot constantly through the small gap in the fence and was satisfied when I heard a guy yell "ah fuck she shot me in the fucking leg."

I carried on shooting and soon everyone with a gun was shooting at the bastards as they were shooting at us, when I had run out of bullets I took the gun and made a gap in the fence not far from where the shooting fight was happening and went through.

I saw the guys who had been attacking us one or two were shot dead while others were injured. I snuck up on them and raised my rifle and smacked on of them in the back of the heads they screamed in pain and went down I then kicked them hard in the balls and watched as they cried out in pain.

The other guys came over to attack me when walkers were coming out of the woods obviously attracted to the noise and grabbed the guys and tore them the pieces and the also fed on the dead bodies. I quickly made my way back inside the prison and did my best to close the gap I had made.

Everyone came over to me and Luke pulled me into a desperate hug straight away. "Jesus Clem are you ok?, they didn't hurt either of you did they?" Luke asked frantically.

"No, I hit one over the head with the rifle and kicked him in the balls and then walkers came and took care of the rest" I answered taking deep breaths.

"What did they look like?" asked Sarayhtah looking worried.

"Well, they wore jeans that had big holes in them, plain t-shirts, combat boots and head scarves around their mouths...they looked like bandits" I responded.

Sarayhtah started shaking uncontrollably Carter put his arms around her and was muttering things to her to get her to stop shaking.

"Carter would you stop!, things are so not ok and you know it...they came looking for us I knew they would I told you but you convinced me and Dante that we were far enough away but you were wrong and because of that we almost got killed thanks to Clementine they are dead!" Sarayhtah yelled and tore away from Carter grabbed Dante's arm and tugged her back inside.

"Sarah!, Sarah!" Carter yelled and ran after her.

"Leave me alone you've done enough damage!" Sarayhtah yelled back and slammed the door shut behind her.

Carter's shoulders slumped in defeat. I looked at Luke with a sad and worried expression and walked over to Carter and patted his back with my hand.

"She'll calm down soon just give her space, she's scared that's all it's not your fault this happened" I said in a soothing tone.

"It is my fault Clementine if I just taken them further we would be safe."

"You might have been but no one can tell the future in fact if you had gone further you might be in a lot for trouble we can't live on what if's life doesn't work that way but don't beat yourself up no one died and besides their gone now can't hurt you or us any more."

Carter smiled and said "for a woman of nineteen you sure are wise."

"Have to be if I'm going to be a mum."

"Ya'll be a great mum...I might not know you well but I can see that you will protect your baby with your life and raise it right."

"Thanks Carter that means a lot."

We then all went back inside "hey, your shooting was great out there" I turn to see Alpha.

"Thanks."

"How did you learn to shoot like that?."

"When I was nine a guy I was with taught me and learned from there how to handle myself."

"Well whoever taught you taught you good, glad to see another girl who isn't afraid of a little trouble."

"It's the apocalypse, you don't have time to be afraid."

Alpha smiled and said "I like the way you think Clem."

I turn to see Sarayhtah and Dante on the sofa, Dante was reading the same book she always read. I went and sat next to Sarayhtah and said, "you know, you can't just blame Carter for what happened today."

"Watch me."

"Why are you being so mean to him?."

"He almost got us killed."

"Almost, nobody died but who's to say that if you were father away that you would be in a better position than you are now?."

"Shut up."

"For all you know you could be dead-."

Sarayhtah stood up quickly "I told you to shut up, you think you know everything but you don't!."

I stood up aswell "well at least I don't go blaming someone for things that can't be stopped no matter what!" I yelled back.

Sarayhtah stared at me with an icy glare before snarling and stormed off. Luke came up to me and swung his arm over my shoulders "you ok?."

"Yeah just fine" I said not taking my eyes off Sarayhtah.

"Come on lunch is ready, need to keep up your appetite for little one" Luke said and layed his hand on my stomach and was thrilled when he felt the kick, she always kicks when Luke's lays his hand on my stomach.

* * *

**I put in a friend for Sam make him happy...Clem's baby will be here in about ten parts (chapter 45) by then we will be halfway thought part 2...hope you liked them xxx **


	35. Back to where it started

A few days passed after the attack and life has returned to normal...or as normal as you can get in a apocalypse. I went into the kitchen to get a snack because being pregnant I am always hungry, I opened up the top cupboard where the pickles were and screamed when a bunch of snakes came out.

As they landed on the floor I realised that they were plastic, I heard a loud laugh from behind me and saw Alpha laughing while clutching her stomach.

"Oh, you find that funny did you?" I asked and threw a few snaked at her and smiled.

"You jumped so much and screamed so loud."

"Haha jokes over now" I said and grabbed the jar of pickles "don't forget to clean up the snakes...where did you get them from?."

"Found them in a box in a shop where we did a supply run" Alpha replied as she picked up the snakes.

I sat down and carried on eating my pickles. A few minutes later I heard Hailey shout "walkers are trying to get in!."

I leapt to my feet and ran outside to see walkers clawing their way through the gaps that were made bo so long ago when we had the stand off with the bandits. Alpha came out with a crossbow and so did everyone else with their own weapon.

We fired at them over and over again but it was no use they kept coming so we quickly went back inside and packed all the food and everything we had with us and went out the back way and into the woods.

We had been going for an hour and it was still silent. Luke's hand found mine and held it tightly. Little one was kicking and moving like crazy but kept every painful kick and movement to myself so that we can get far away from those walkers.

Dante was dragging her feet on the ground finally Sarayhtah snapped and shouted "oh for goodness sakes Dante pick up your feet and move faster!." Dante jumped at her mother's words and picked up her pace and stopped dragging her feet.

It was approaching the late afternoon when we found a large clearing and set up camp, some people went of to find firewood while other prepped the fire pit. I was exhausted after all the walking with a quite large stomach, I sat down on the ground with Sam and Collie by the side of me.

Luke and Andrew cam back with their arms full of firewood and I watched as Carter and Ethan started the fire, we roasted our food and it was mainly silent between us but you could feel the tension in the air.

"So what's the plan now?" Kim asked.

"Carry on going till we find a safe and strong place to stay in" Carter said.

"What's the nearest town to here?" Alpha asked.

"Wellington, we can go there and see if there is any place to stay there" Ethan said.

I shook my head "nothing there, me and Luke went there thinking members of our other group would be there but like every other town you see it was dead and most buildings are in piles of stone on the floor and the ones that are still standing are not safe to protect us all from the dangers out here."

Everyone looked down in misery. "We have to keep looking, we might be able to find somewhere" Luke said trying to give us hope.

After that it was all silent and as I was about to sleep I noticed Alpha was still wide awake. I walked over to her and said "hey, what are you still doing up?."

"Can't sleep. Way to on edge."

"I know how you feel."

"I mean what if a walker comes and attacks us or even kills one or all of us."

"I know but you have to sleep, get your strength ready for tomorrow because we don't know how long we'll be traveling tomorrow."

"Yeah your right. Night Clem" and with that Alpha layed down and went to sleep I stood and went back to Luke and fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning I got up and helped get all the stuff together to carry on our journey to somewhere safe. We had stopped by a river to get something to drink and for the dogs to get some water.

We then carried on, stopping to rest every few hours. We kept this up for a few days going different direction every day till one day me and Luke recognized where we were.

"Hey, don't you remember these part of the woods?" Luke asked me.

I looked around and I felt my eyes go wide "you think we're near the river house?."

"Yeah, that will be safe enough for all of us" Luke said smiling.

"Hey, guys" I shouted and the whole group stopped to look at us "me and Luke know where we are, if we keep going forward we'll end up at a house built on steel stilts over a river...we stayed there before we got split from our old group it's very safe" everyone's face lit up even Sarayhtah's face brightened up a bit.

We walked for another half hour when we finally reached the house. It hadn't changed much since the last time we had been there. We walked in and found the place empty but still intact, we unpacked our things and were able to relax.

When evening rolled in Kim was preparing dinner alongside Carter, there were sighs and huffs and quite a few disagreements about food, how long to cook it for, when to add what ingredient but after two hours our dinner was finally dinner was ready.

We ate dinner and then all sat in the living room thinking of different things, when it felt quite late we all went into our rooms and went to sleep.

* * *

**Hope you liked it xx**


	36. Could it be?

The next day I went to the lake with Kim to do some fishing, "ever fished before?" Kim asked me as she got two long, strong branches and tied some string to the end then got a worm and tied the bottom of the string around it to hold it in place.

"No I haven't, I was going to go with my dad after they came back from vacation in Savannah before all this shit" I answered.

Kim nodded and I followed her as she walked into the water. When we were in the middle of the lake we dropped our fishing lines into the water, it was silent when Kim's line started to bob. Kim hauled it up to take the fish off and went back to shore to put the fish in the bucket, attached another worm and then came back out to me.

It was an hour and between us we had caught fifteen fish. We were making our way back to shore when Kim asked "how long you got left till your baby's here?."

"About four months."

"Not long."

"I know."

"Are you looking forward to it?."

"Yeah I am, it was scary at first when I found out but now I couldn't be happier."

Kim nodded "I thing the walker epidemic is ending."

"Really?" I asked with hope and happiness in my voice.

"Don't get too excited I;m not one hundred percent sure but those walkers that we were running from were reasonably slow which is what gave us all enough time to get everything and leave before they broke down the walls, doors and windows."

"Well let's hope it is coming to an end, I really don't want my baby in all of this...she dosen't deserve it."

"You already know the gender?."

"No. But I have a strong gut feeling that it's a girl and all the dreams I have been having are about me having a little girl so I take that as a sign."

"What if it's a boy?."

"I will still love him no matter what and so will Luke."

"You really love him huh?."

"Yeah I do even if he does scream like a girl" I said as me and Kim laughed at the memory of earlier this morning when Alpha had placed a full bucket of water over the door of our room and when he went though it, it fell all over him and he screamed like a girl...it was so funny obviously not for Luke but for everyone else it was, he's still sulking.

We made it back inside with the back inside and Kim went of to the kitchen to sort out the fish, I was feeling tired so I layed down on the sofa and soon fell fast asleep.

* * *

_I dreamt that I was in the house with Noelle and Luke everything seemed and sounded fine. Then walkers came through the doors, windows and walls Noelle screamed as a walker that looked like Lee launched at her and I watched in horror as Noelle was ripped apart by walker Lee._

_I screamed and tried to run to her but no sound came out and I wasn't going any where. I looked at Luke and saw that he was a walker and his head was on it's side and his eyes were white. _

_"This is all your fault" Luke said "if we had moved me and Noelle would still be alive" he then did an evil laugh and launched at me._

_Everything went black but then I found that I was in Savannah and witnessed the death of my parents. My dad was trying to argue with a walker because he trashed our car, the walker then bit his arm when my mum hit him over the head with something. _

_Dad and mum went to the emergency room while the doctors looked at the bite. The infected bite was taking effect his skin was getting paler his eyes were getting white, he was dribbling some grey slavia all the symptoms that Duck had._

_My mum sat at his beside and held his hand, my dad then passed out and his breathing became weird. My mum looked concerned so she hovered over him and whispered "Ed" when suddenly my dad let out a roar and sunk his teeth into my mum's face._

_I screamed and tried to go to them but again I couldn't move again everything went black and found myself in the room where newborn babies are kept but there was only one cot in the huge room and I found myself walking over to it._

_The name on the outside said clipboard said Noelle Maria Hutchison Porter. I peered over the side and saw that the baby that was supposed to be mine and Luke's was dead...she had skin like a walker and her eyes were open and white. Suddenly she jumped and let out a moan that walkers made. I felt hot tears running down my cheeks my baby girl is a walker._

_The door opened and a nurse and doctor came in...they looked at Noelle completely ignoring that I was there like I was some ghost._

_"Poor little mite abandoned...both parents dead after being mauled to death by walkers" said the nurse._

_"Yes, this little one was found being mauled by another walker thought we could save her but obviously not" the doctor said sadly._

_"The mother thought, should have protected her even if her boyfriend left her" the nurse added as the doctor picked up a hammer._

_"We need to put her out of her misery" and slammed the hammer into her skull I watched as my little girl died again and watched her skull get crushed and saw what came squirting out. I screamed again in frustration and sadness, I felt something cold and wet on my stomach and saw that my stomach was open where Noelle had been and I saw all the blood that was coming out and all the organs that were still working I screamed louder than I ever had before._

* * *

I shot up screaming.

"Hey, hey Clem calm down it was just a dream" I turn my head to see a panicked Luke.

I fell back against the sofa and the whole dream came back to me and I started to cry hard. I felt Luke lie down next to me on the sofa and held me while I cried.

"It's ok whatever the dream was it's ok now."

I could feel myself sweating and shaking that dream made me never want to sleep again and brought up all the insecurities I had about being a mum in a apocalypse that I thought I had buried.

"Want to tell me about it?" Luke asked quietly as he kissed my forehead.

"We were in a house and we were happy then Lee the guy I told you about came in as a walker and mauled her to death...then you were a walker with your head on it's side and plain white eyes blaming me for it turning out this way because I didn't want to move father away."

Luke stayed silent as he continued to comfort me I got myself together and told him more about the dream "I then dreamt about being in Savannah and saw what happened to my parents how they turned...my dad had an argument with a guy who was a walker because he trashed our car and he was bit but in the emergency room the bite took complete effect and when my mum leant over to see if he was ok he sunk his teeth into her face.

I heard Luke's sharp intake of breath but still held me the same "then I was in the room where newborn babies are taken too but there was only one cot and it said on the clipboard Noelle Maria Hutchison Porter and she was a walker. The doctor and nurse came and said that we were dead because of walkers and when she been found she was being mauled by a walker the nurse blamed me and said that you had run off."

"But all that was a dream don't you dare think that's going to happen in real life" Luke said I could feel his tears falling into my hair.

"That's not all...after that my stomach was wide open and I could see all my organs and they were still working it made me sick to see all of that exposed."

"It's still a dream and I'm not going anywhere without you or our baby understand?."

"Yeah I do."

"How did you dream about that part with your parents?" Luke asked after a moment of silence.

"Some people came and killed the walkers in my house and took them out, after they left I went to see if Sandra was still alive. I went in and the phone was bleeping, my mum had showed how to work the answer machine so I switched it one and listened to the messages the first one said that my dad had a run in with a guy outside the hotel they were staying in and were in the emergency room and that they will be staying a few more days" I stared to cry at the memory.

"I think that's how my dad got turned the guy was a walker and dad must have gotten bit and turned and then turned mum...then the second message from my mum said that Sandra had to take me back with her to Marietta then the last message I heard noises in the background and my mum was saying to me to get out and leave and she kept saying we love you over and over again till the message cut out."

"I can see why that part of the dream happened it's probably close to what happened with your parents" Luke said quietly.

I nodded.

Suddenly there was shouting coming from outside.

"Leave we don't care who you are but leave!" I heard Sarayhtah yell.

"I've got a baby with me that's dying without food!" a woman yelled...could it be?.

"We don't care go all of you we've got enough mouths to feed" Sarayhtah yelled again.

"We could let them come in for the night" Ethan said.

"No way are they coming in, they could be dangerous or bandits" Sarayhtah shouted.

"Do we look like a bunch of thieves and human killers, we've got two young teenagers with us and a baby we are far from bandits!" I heard an old guy shout...this had to be my imagination.

"The answer is still no, no get off me Andrew they are not coming in."

"All I'm staying is give them a chance your the one who pulled the weapon on them not the other way around!" Andrew shouted.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!, we used to live here before we got split from our group!"a young guy shouted that sounded like...Nick...

Before I could do or say anything Luke quickly got up and ran outside with me in hot pursuit...

* * *

**Well, well, well...we all know who it is outside don't we?. I got Luke and Clementine's last names from the people that do their voice acting in the game like for Luke his voice actor is Scott Porter so Luke's last name is Porter and Clementine's voice actress is Melissa Hutchison so Clementine's last name is Hutchison as their last names aren't mentioned in the game. Also the part with her parents is my interpretation of what happened to them that got them turened...hope you liked it xxx**


	37. I've got a crush on you

I stepped outside the front door and battled my way through the crowd of people standing in front of me. When I reached the front I almost pinched myself because there in front me stood the whole group.

Christa, Omid, Rebecca, Alvin , Katilin, Shel, Carlos, Sarah, Beca, Pete, Nick and Wyatt stood in front of us with arms raised in surrender. I got over my shock and ran to hug all of them even Beca who hugged me back.

I stepped back and watched as Luke did the same with a broad smile, his hug with Nick almost brought tears to my eyes they were like brothers it was so sweet...damn these pregnancy hormones.

"You know these people!" Sarayhtah shouted in shock. I turn to her and said

"Yes we do they are the group that we got spilt up from, they are cool they won't hurt you."

As Sarayhtah opened her mouth to respond Carter quickly stepped in and said "we'll take your word on it...please come in you must be hungry."

We followed Carter back inside. He brought out some food and drink for the group tp have, I sat down opposite them still having a hard time believing that they are here.

"So Clementine how have you been doing?" Pete asked.

"Fine, Carter and his wife Sarayhtah have been checking on me he's a surgeon and she's a nurse" I responded.

"Who are these people you and Luke are with?" Christa asked concerned.

"They rescued us when we were running away from lurkers, Clem fell after a lurker grabbed her ankle but luckily the baby was ok and they took us in when we were near death" Luke answered.

"That woman that had that crossbow aimed at us, what was her deal?" Nick asked.

"That's Sarayhtah she's wary of strangers so don't expect her to give you the hand of Friendship her husband is ok though but their daughter Dante she's weird freaks if you touch her hair and never speaks unless she's asked to you" I answered.

"Wow what a weird bunch you guys are with" Omid said.

"They are ok mostly" I said shrugging.

"Who else lives here?" Rebecca asked.

"There's Alpha, Kim, Andrew, Hailey and her boyfriend Ethan he's kinda like you Omid" I said smiling.

"Really?" Omid asked with a raised eyebrow.

Just then Alpha, Kim, Andrew, Hailey and Ethan walked in with pillows and blankets.

"Hey, hope you don't mind but we got a few things here to help you sleep" Kim said.

"No just thanks for letting us stay" Alvin said.

"Well, since Clementine and Luke know you guys you must be ok" Alpha said looking at us but I could see that she was looking more at Nick than anyone else.

"Well, we better get to bed it's been a long day" Pete said.

"Do you want us to make the sofa comfortable or are you ok?" Hailey asked.

"We're good honey thanks your asking" Christa said smiling.

"Breakfast we'll be ready in the morning don't be afraid to have some" Ethan said and with that we all went to bed.

The next day we were all having breakfast it was tense but thankfully no one got killed...I sat in the living room with Sam and Collie and watched in delight as Sarah came over and hugged them and played with them. I saw Luke and walked over to him "hey you ok?."

"Yeah just fine, I'm just glad that the group is safe."

"Yeah me too."

"I missed Nick the most."

"I guessed that because of the way you hugged him yesterday."

"He's like my brother."

"I know, when I first saw you two I thought you were brothers or somewhat related."

"Everyone says that" Luke said smiling.

From then on the day was uneventful and pretty boring for an apocalypse, however I did see Alpha staring at Nick with a longing look in her eyes...weird...does she like him?...

A few days past and I went downstairs to see Sarah happily playing with Sam and Collie, it was good to see her smile again.

"Morning Sarah" I said.

"Hi."

"I bet your glad that you get to see Sam again" I said with a smile.

"Yeah and look he's got a girlfriend" Sarah said giggling.

"Yeah he does" I responded and went into the kitchen to have some breakfast, I didn't notice that Alpha was sitting at the table when I heard her say

"How well do you know Nick?" I was surprised at that and turned around slowly as if I was in shock.

"Quite well why?" I asked curiously.

"Does he have a girlfriend?."

"No not that I know off...why?, does that bother you?."

Alpha shrugged.

It took a few seconds for me to realise "Oh my god you like him."

"H...how do you know?" Alpha asked in sudden shock and stood up so fast.

"Well for that past few days you've been staring at him with this longing look in your eyes, and are always asking questions about him."

"Ok so maybe I like him...a bit" Alpha admitted.

"Ahh...has my Alphie have a crush?" I asked.

"Shut up and don't call me Alphie, but if that's what it is then yes I do have a crush but it's ok it'll never happened."

"How do you know that?."

"Because look at me Clem I don't trust anyone and I don't have much experience with guys."

"And?, neither did I but look where I am."

"Yeah but Luke's different, Nick's more like a wound up toy when it get's to wound up he'll explode."

She was right there Nick has been known to go off the handle a bit in situations.

"But it can still happen I can help if you want me too."

"Na, I'm ok Clementine really" and with that she leaves.

* * *

**Hope you liked it xx**


	38. Nick the leader on

A few days later I spotted Nick and Pete coming back from fishing,I waited till Pete went inside and grabbed Nick from behind and pinned him up against one of the steel stilts.

"Woah, hey what's your issue?, shouldn't you be resting?" Nick asked surprised.

"Shut up, Alpha has a crush on you."

Nick's face had shock written all over it "uh, ah ok."

"Now listen to me, don't hurt her feelings is she hints to you that she does have a crush don't dismiss it."

"Since when were you two friends?."

"We're not but that doesn't mean I'm not going to look out for her feelings, don't hurt her feelings like they I hurt Luke's ages ago, you hear me?."

"Yeah I hear ya can ya let me go now?."

I released my grip and walked away, hearing Nick's footsteps close behind me, I walked inside and was promptly greeted with a massive kick from little one. I hunched over while clutching my stomach.

"Clem are you ok?" I looked up to see a worried Luke.

"I'm fine, I just felt her kick me hard" I said with a smile.

Luke smiled and placed his hand on my stomach, and I could feel her kicking like crazy. Luke smiled a full blown smile as he felt our baby kick.

"Ahem, sorry to break up this loving moment but can I have a word Clem?" Luke turned around while I looked up to see a confused Alpha.

I nodded and followed her into the kitchen, when we get there she quickly closes the door. "Nick has been acting weird ever since he came back from the fishing trip."

"Uh, maybe he's got something on his mind...he usually does" trying to avoid telling her that I had a word with Nick she would strangle me if I did that.

Alpha shrugged looking down "I guess."

"Look, I had a word with him when he came back from fishing" may as well tell her the truth.

Alpha's head shot up and looked at me with a worried and concerned expression "you what!?."

"I just told him to respect your feelings, and not to hurt you."

"Did you tell him that I have a crush on him?."

For a second I thought I should lie but seeing that desperate look on her face I couldn't "yeah."

"Why?!, why would you do this to me Clementine?, now he probably thinks I'm an idiot" Alpha cried.

"He didn't say or indicated in any way that your an idiot."

"Really?."

"Yeah, he was shocked and surprised but over all he didn't say anything, he's probably like this because he doesn't know how to react to someone having a crush on him."

"So what do I do now?, sit and wait for him to say something or do I start a conversation with him?."

"Give it awhile and if he doesn't then start talking to him."

"But what do I talk to him about?."

I thought about it for a few minutes "you both have an interest in weapons talk about that."

Alpha nodded and I turned to leave when I heard her call "thanks Clem, for helping."

"No problem" and with that I left.

"Clem!" come outside and play with the dogs with us!" Sarah shouted as she and Beca came bouncing out the main living area.

Before I could answer I heard Shel say "girls give Clementine a rest, she's quite far in her pregnancy and has been through enough situations with the baby."

Sarah and Beca nodded as they took the dogs outside to play.

"How are you doing Clem?" Shel asked.

"Alright and you?."

"Fine."

"You and Carlos still going strong?."

"Yeah, and I'm glad about that, I honestly don't know what I would do without him."

"How much older is he than you?" I asked curiously.

"Well, I'm twenty-three and he's forty-two so that's an age difference of nineteen years."

"That's quite and age gap."

Shel shrugged and said "when you get to my age Clem age becomes just a number as long as you love each over and aren't hurting anyone then it's ok."

I nodded "I hope things turn out great for you two."

"So do I Clem, so do I."

As the day was coming to an end I heard laughing from outside, I creeped out and peered over the side to see Nick and...Kim?

"Shhh, we can't wake any one up" Nick whispered.

"Nick who is going to see us anyway since when have you cared?" Kim asked.

"Clementine told me that Alpha has a crush on me."

I heard Kim huff "of course she does.

"Don't be like that, look I don't feel the same way back but I'm not going to hurt her feelings otherwise Clem will kill me."

"Ok just as long you don't feel the same."

"Trust me I so don't" and with that I saw them kiss and start to make out, enraged I stormed back inside and up to mine and Luke's room. Luke came out the bathroom clearly having just come out the shower.

"Hey, Clem what's with the angry expression on your face?."

"Your fucking asshole of friend."

"Who?, Nick?."

"Yeah him."

"Why?, what's he done now?."

"Leading Alpha on that's what."

"What do you mean?."

"Alpha has a crush on Nick, so I told him not to hurt her feelings, and I told her that and she's trying to get him interested in her but guess what he's having lovey time with Kim."

"And he didn't tell you?."

"No when I confronted him he was shocked but he never said."

"Do you want me to have a word with him?."

"No I'll do it first thing tomorrow and if he has a black eye and a fat lip then you know why."

"Clem don't over do it ok?, your still carrying little one."

I rolled my eyes and nodded and with that we went to bed.

* * *

**Hope you liked it xxx I decided to add a bit of drama xxx**


	39. The fun begins

The next day I got up early and waited for Nick to come down so I could have a little word with him. When he came down whistling to himself I grabbed him and pushed him into the kitchen and closed to door.

"What's your problem now?" Nick asked.

"My problem is that your a two timing dick" I sneered at him, sometimes I am so thankful for having pregnancy hormones.

"What are you on about?."

"Oh don't play the innocent act with me your far from it" when he continued to give me a blank stare I carried on "who's room were you in last night?, oh right let me guess it was Kim."

Nick's mouth opened wide and his total facial expression was in shock "h...how do you know about-."

I cut him off by saying "I saw you two last night, when I went outside to see of there was any dangers as I heard noises" I said crossing my arms and giving him the death glare from hell.

"Look I was going to tell you but-."

"But you thought oh it's my lucky day two girls fancy me why not play them both" I answered for him.

"It's not like that."

"Oh no?, well then tell me Nick how is it like?."

Nick opened his mouth but quickly closed it. "Yeah that's I thought" I said darkly and then went to leave when I heard Nick say

"What are you going to do now?."

"Unlike you I'm going to tell Alpha the truth."

"What?!, no you can't!."

"Will I'll be ruining your fun?. Good because it's not fun to toy with people's emotions or feelings...and by the way Luke know."

I could see the dread wash all over Nick's face "you told Luke?."

Was this guy deaf or what? "yeah I did, because Nick me and Luke have an open relationship where we don't hide anything, just be lucky your his best friend otherwise I would tear you apart."

Nick visibly gulped and nodded. I gave him one last look and left the kitchen...I spent most of the day thinking of how to tell Alpha about Nick and Kim. When I finally got it figured out and went downstairs to find her, I saw her walking towards the sitting room and tapped her on the shoulder.

She turned around and smiled when she saw me "oh hey Clem."

"Alpha I need to tell you something, it's about Nick."

"What about him?" and I saw her face turn in to a concerned expression.

I opened my mouth to tell her when we heard laughing coming from the sitting room, before I could stop her she went into the sitting room. I followed her and almost threw up at the site, there sat in front of me was Nick with Kim on his lap acting like teenagers.

They instantly stopped and looked at us both with utter shocked faces "you fucking asswhole!" Alpha yelled at Nick and pointed at him, then she pointed at Kim and said "and you, you bitch I confided in you because I thought I could trust you but all along you two were laughing at me!" and with that she stormed out and ran up the stairs with tears in her eyes.

Then everyone else came running in with panicked look on their faces, by then Nick and Kim had sprang apart.

"Oh don't stop acting like teenagers on our account" I said sarcasticly.

"What in the hell is going on?" Pete asked.

"Ask your darling nephew and his girlfriend."

"Oh your dating congrat-" Shel started in excitement but then saw the grim looks on our faces and stopped herself.

"We would all be happy for them apart from the fact that this dick here was being a two timing asswhole."

"What?" Wyatt asked in shock.

"Oh yeah, Alpha made it clear that she had a crush on Nick and I told her to pursue him only last night I found out that these two were together and having no intention to tell Alpha."

"Nick I'm so disappointed in you son...your mother will be turning in her grave that her own son is a leader on" Pete said shaking his head in disgust.

"Tell me do you have any respect for Alpha?" I asked.

"We do but we didn't know when and how to tell her" Kim said.

"From the sound of it last night you two were happy in letting her go on and making a fool of herself."

"Kim how could you?, Alpha has rescued you so many times, and helped you when you needed it and this is how you repay her" Sarayhtah said angrily.

"It wasn't meant to be this way" Kim pleaded.

I shook my head in disgust and headed for the stairs to check on Alpha, Luke gripped my wrist and gave me look as if to ask if I'm ok, I nodded and went upstairs and went into Alpha's room.

When I walked in I saw Alpha messing around with weapons. "Hey Alpha are you ok?" I asked quietly.

"What do you think?."

"I was going to tell you about it, when I was downstairs with you that's what I was going to tell you before they interrupted."

"Was I just some big joke to them?."

I shrugged and said "honestly I don't know, Kim said that they were planning on telling you but from the sound of last night they weren't very interested in telling you."

"You knew about it last night!?" Shirked Alpha oops forgot about that.

"I heard them outside under the house, I confronted him this morning."

"I just feel so stupid."

"Your not, they are."

"I'm going to get my revenge."

That got me panicked "now Alpha don't do anything you might regret, I don't want any more casualties."

"I'm not going to kill them that won't be any fun, I'm going to make both their lives a living hell please say you'll help."

I thought about it and then nodded it would be fun to torture Nick and Kim for what they've done.

"Alright I'll help but nothing to dangerous, still very much pregnant here."

"Great, we'll discuss it tomorrow."

Later that night as we all sat eating dinner the tension in the air was so thick you had to be completely unfeeling to feel it.

"Look I know what's happened is hurtful but can we please have some kind of conversation" Wyatt said.

"Alright you want a conversation I'll give you one" Alpha said standing up.

"Alpha sit down don't do anything rash" I said trying to get her to calm down.

"Rash?!, Rash?!" Alpha screeched "they've betrayed me and ripped my heart to shreds of what was left of it and your telling me not to do anything rash."

"Alpha I'm on your side you know that just take it easy and calm down."

Alpha went to sit back down but quickly grabbed the spaghetti that I had made and through it over Kim, then got her own plate od spaghetti and threw it over Nick. "Be glad that's all I did, go to hell you two and may you rot there" and with that she stormed off I stood to go after her but Luke grabbed my wrist and sat e back down.

"Leave her, give her some time to calm down" Luke said quietly.

I looked over at Christa, Rebecca and Shel cleaning up the mess and Nick and Kim. I gave them a narrow glare "you deserved that, and don't think it stops there. This is just the begging."

Kim and Nick both looked scared...the fun has just begun.

* * *

**Hope you liked it will be updating every other day xxx**


	40. Stuck up bitch

The next day me and Alpha were in her room discussing what prank she is going to play on Nick and Kim.

"How about if I cut out a chunk of the mattress and cover it with the duvet and when the jump on it they will go through the hole?" Alpha suggested.

"Sounds good so what do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Distract Kim and Nick for about thirty minutes."

I nodded and watched as Alpha got out a sharp knife and we both exited the bedroom. Alpha went into Nick's room which he shared with Kim while I went downstairs to distract Kim and Nick.

I found them outside fishing in the water. I sat on the steps watching them to make sure that they don't go back inside till Alpha's done. I heard the door open and looked up to see Pete and watched as he sat down beside me.

"It's just so unlike Nick to do this" Pete said quietly looking at Nick and Kim.

"I'm not surprised."

"No?."

I shook my head "don't ask why I just got that weird vibe off him."

"How's Alpha holding up?."

I looked down and then back up "awful. She really had a major crush on Nick...this has just shredded the last piece of her heart, you can understand how heartbroken and angry she feels."

"Is she really going to get revenge on them?."

"Yep, she's doing something right now and want's me to distract them for half hour."

"She won't kill them will she?."

I shook my head "she won't go that far, she just want's to make them feel what she's feeling and I can't blame her Pete your nephew is one hell of an asswhole and deserves no more than he get's."

"I understand, before my sister Nick's mum died she made me promise her that no matter what don't let him do anything stupid and sometimes I feel like I have broken that promise" Pete said sadly.

"Pete he's a grown man he make's his on decision and if he choses to be stupid there's not a lot you can do so don't beat yourself up about something you can't control" I said to reassure him.

Then Nick and Kim were walking together hand in hand to the front door, Pete squeezed my shoulder and went back inside. I stood up and stood in front of Nick and Kim.

"Clem?, what are you doing out here?" Nick asked eyebrows raised.

"Nothin', just wanted to see if you two have any regret over what happened yesterday and I can tell by the way your acting you don't give a shit" I practically growled.

"She threw spaghetti all over us yesterday how can you expect us to respect her and feel for her after she that" Kim said in a 'matter of fact voice'.

"I wonder why she did that?, she considered you as her friend a close friend but then you go and chuck it back in her face."

"Clementine stop giving the Spanish Inquisition to Kim she's innocent in all of this" Nick growled back.

"Oh and your her shining knight in armour are you?" I asked sarcastically then turned to Kim and said "don't think it will last honey because the second he finds someone better and with more dignity to hurt her friend he will drop you faster than you can blink."

"Yeah right and your relationship with Luke is any better" Kim sneered back.

That got me on my defensive side "what do you mean?."

"You two hadn't even been dating long and oops your end up pregnant at eighteen, at least I'm not an idiot to become pregnant at that age" Kim said getting in my face.

I gave her a hard shove so hard that she ended up on the floor, "you listen to me. My relationship with Luke is perfect ya hear...I didn't steal him from a friend and unlike the immature little girl you are I don't go in people face's trying to act better than them because of you getting in my face and sneering me makes me think that your no more that a stuck up bitch."

"That's enough Clementine!" Nick yelled at me and grabbed me by the shoulders and threw me to the floor. I quickly wrapped my arms around my stomach as my head hit a rock.

While I was on the floor I could feel something sticky near my head, I lifted my hand and felt around my head and slowly raised my head. I brought my hand in front of me and saw the fresh blood on my hands.

Breathing hard I looked at Nick and Kim both with shocked expression. Before I could say anything I felt a sharp pain all around my stomach. It was so painful that I clutched it and yelled in agony.

Suddenly I saw Luke coming to my aid. He bent down and helped me up slowly, I could feel the tears running down my cheeks and my head felt like it was about to snap from my neck and fall off.

As everyone else came running out I started at Nick through my blury vision and pointed at him and shouted "you fucking asswhole, because of you I could lose the baby!."

Luke stopped what he was doing and stared in shock at Nick "Nick is this true?."

Nick looked torn between lying and telling the truth "look it was just a little push, she pushed Kim so I stood up for her" Nick said blabbing like an idiot.

"Yeah and I did that because she was comparing my healthy relationship to your unsteady one and getting in my face is something I don't take lightly."

Kim was looking away at this point. "Luke, it was an accident honest" Nick pleaded with Luke.

"Liar" I said.

Luke shook his head in disgust and said to Nick "if you ever come near Clem or the baby again even touch them I will fucking kill you myself, just because your 'girlfriend' and you are in the doghouse for what you did to Alpha doesn't give you the right to do this to a pregnant woman" and with that Nick steered me away and walked slowly back into the house.

I was layed down on the sofa and watched as Carlos, Carter and Sarayhtah checked out that baby and my head wound.

After a few minutes of assessing that baby was ok and my head was ok nothing serious. Alpha came and knelt beside me and said "I'm so sorry Clementine I shouldn't have asked you to help."

"Alpha it's ok, not your fault I wanted to...beside it felt good to really tear into them for once."

Alpha laughed "did you cut out that hole in the mattress?" I asked.

Alpha grinned "you bet."

We both laughed and suddenly we hear a loud thud and Kim's screams followed by a pair of fast footsteps running down the stairs both me and Alpha still trying to stop laughing.

* * *

**Hope you liked it xxx**


	41. Rotten prank

**Hey guys sorry I didn't update yesterday I was waiting for Avon order from my representative then I had to dog sit my puppy as he will make a mess downstairs and I was also not feeling great.**

* * *

A few day went by and Nick kept apologizing and begging me to get Luke to talk to him again.

"Please Clem I am so sorry about what I did but all I want is my bro to talk to me again" Nick pleaded.

"No Nick I've told you thousands of times to leave me the fuck alone Luke will talk to you when he feels like it but for now he's still very much pissed off at you and we talking to him won't change his mind" I growled in response.

"How do you know talking to him won't change his mind?" Nick asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because that will make him more angry that you came up to me and asked me to get him to talk to you after he told you to stay away from me" I said and walked out of the kitchen not giving Nick another chance to answer.

I saw Luke coming down the stairs with his hair wet indicating he has been in the shower god he looks so hot with wet hair I need to tell him that.

He smiled when he saw me, my stomach was getting bigger and yeah I was in pain a lot but I was coping I've been and felt worse.

"Hey you all ok?" Luke asked as he kissed me with his hands resting on my stomach.

"We're all ok, not long to go" I said with a nervous smile.

"I know, it's gone by so fast I just want him or her to be here."

"I know so do I, actually I'm very nervous and really scared."

Luke had a worried expression on his face "what do you mean?."

"Well for the last few months I've been like oh the baby won't be here for awhile and now coming to the end of the pregnancy I'm just scared about becoming a mum and being able to keep him or her safe that's hard to do in this situation."

"Yeah I understand but look we've got everything we could possibly need to survive including a baby."

"Yeah your right I'm just being stupid."

"No your not to be honest I'm a little scared of becoming a dad."

"You have nothing to worry about ya'll be a great dad."

"And ya'll be a great mum" me and Luke smiled and kissed just as a soaking wet Kim burst through the door with a very pissed off Alpha behind her.

Me and Luke pulled apart slightly but with Luke's arms still wrapped around me, I had a confused look on my face and looked at Alpha with a raised eyebrow to which I earned a smirk.

"I can't believe you did that to me Alpha" Kim screeched.

"Oh like I couldn't believe that you went behind my back and stole my crush."

"I didn't steal him, you two weren't even dating and me and him just got close and it just happened."

"But you knew I liked him much more than a friend and still you chose to do it you bitch."

Before Kim could respond I asked "hey, what the hell happened?."

"I was in the deep end of the water doing some fishing then she come's up behind me and pushes me, Alpha know's I have a hard time in the deep ends."

"Oh sorry I must have forgot just like you forgot that I had a crush on the guy your dating."

"That's enough!" I shouted, "Kim you deserve to get Alpha's rath about what you did to her however Alpha I told you not to do anything that could kill someone."

"Oh please like I was going to let that happen" I raised an eyebrow to that to which I received a shrug.

"Look just leave each over alone and just not aggravate each over" Luke said.

"Oh I'm no where near done" Alpha said darkly and just then Nick came into the hallway followed by everybody else.

"Just wait Nick I have more serious pranks for you, just watch your back" Alpha tried to run at Nick but was held back by Waytt and Omid.

"Let me go!, I want to kill him for what he did to me!" Alpha shouted as tears streamed down her face "I hate you, I thought that you were a good guy but no go die in hell!" eventually she was dragged up the stairs kicking and struggling but Waytt and Omid kept a strong hold on her, you could hear her cries and screams.

I looked at a guilty faced Nick "you deserve that, look what you did to her...by keeping your dirty little secret you've hurt someone who was way to good for you hell will freeze over before she ever talk to you civilly again."

Kim walked over to him and wrapped her arm around his shoulder and lead them into their room, everyone then just go on with the day.

Later that night me and Luke were both wide awake.

"Luke, will you ever speak to Nick again?" I asked curious.

"I don't know, I'm still pretty pissed off at him why?."

"Nothin'."

"He asked you didn't he?."

"No."

"Clem?."

"Alright, fine yes he did but I kept telling him no but he can't seem to get that through his head."

"I told him to stay away from you but no he had to didn't he?" Luke grumbled to himself.

"Luke don't have a go at him."

"Are you defending him?."

"Hell no but it's stupid thing to argue about so leave it."

"Yeah ok as long you and our baby is ok."

"Yeah" and with that we went to sleep. Suddenly there was a loud scream coming from Kim and Nick's room, me and Luke quickly got up and raced into their room followed by everyone else...

* * *

**Hope you liked it xxx**


	42. I'm only protecting her

When we entered Nick and Kim's room we saw that they were covered in ice cold fish with Alpha standing ans staring at them holding a wooden bucket.

Kim and Nick looked shocked and freezing. "Alpha, what do you think you were doing wasting food like that?!" Sarayhtah shouted.

"They had it coming to them" Alpha said angrily.

"Don't you think you've punished them enough" Andrew said speaking up.

"Clem help me out here" Alpha pleaded.

"I think maybe it's time to move on" I said.

"I can't believe it, my heart has been torn to pieces and you all side with them, guess I know my place!" Alpha yelled and stormed out into her room.

We all sighed and went to walk out "hey aren't you going to help us get cleaned up?" Nick asked.

Pete turned around "your a big boy Nick ya don't need help" and with that we carried on walking back to our rooms.

The next day as I went down stairs to breakfast I head arguing coming from the sitting room. I poked my head around the corner and saw that it was Nick and Alpha "Alpha all this shit has to stop!" Nick shouted.

"None of this would have started if you would have just told me the truth!" Alpha yelled back.

"I didn't know how, Clementine said to be careful with your feelings!."

"Don't you dare blame her for your mistake, if you'd have just told me I would have understood but know you lead me on and I found out the hard way not much considering my feelings then were you?!."

"Alright that's it!, I have had enough I'm with Kim you just have to get over it and you know what I never liked you in the begging I was only being nice because Clementine told me about your crush on me and told me to be nice around you but every time I was I felt disgusted with myself I mean who could ever love you!."

I saw Alpha's eyes glass over and saw tears spill over, next thing I knew she ran out of the sitting room and up the stairs. I was about to go after her when I heard Alvin calling that breakfast was ready.

We all sat around the table when Wyatt asked "where's Alpha?."

"She's upstairs" Nick said grimly.

"Yeah, I wonder why" I breathed silently.

"What do you mean Clem?" Rebecca asked feeding Katilin.

"Oh nothing, probably her time of the month as we know girls tend to get a bit...sensitive and emotional at that time" I said making sure to look at Nick.

"Ah, well us girls know how that feels" Christa said with a slight smile.

"Yeah just a shame that guys don't" I said still staring at Nick.

"Well, maybe girls should be try and control seriously it's damn annoying" Nick gritted out.

Luke's eyebrows raised and asked "what are ya on about Nick?."

"Yeah Nick, what are you on about?" I asked smirking and rasing an eyebrow.

Nick suddenly looked flustered "well...I...uh..."

"Let me answer that for you, it's because how Alpha reacted to what you said to her this morning wasn't it?" I asked.

Everyone stared at me and Nick "Nick, what the hell is Clem on about?" Pete asked.

I could see that Nick was ton between telling them or not "should I tell them Nick?, because I heard and saw everything."

That made everyone look at me "Clementine tell us what happened" Carter said.

"When I came down this morning I heard arguing coming from the sitting room, I poked my head around the corner and saw Nick and Alpha arguing. Cut a long story short Nick wanted Alpha to stop with the constant Pranks and then Alpha said if she had just been told none of this would have happened and she would have been ok with it and then Nick here told her he never liked her, and only pretended to like her because I told him she had a crush on him and he said he felt disgusted every time he was nice to her and then ended with asked who could ever love her and she cried and went upstairs."

"Let me explain-" Nick started but was interrupted by Pete.

"I can't believe you Nick, why did you ever belittle that girl like that?."

"I had to get her to stop playing those stupid pranks" Nick pleaded.

"There are way's to do it Nick" Kim said looking surprisingly upset and angry.

"Kim look I was angry and lashed out-" Nick said trying to get through to Kim.

"I'm going to go and speak to Alpha and apologize for what you said and beg for her forgiveness I can't believe I chose you over her" Kim said and went to leave but Nick tried to grab her arm but she pulled away and glared at him "no don't you touch me."

As Kim left to go and speak to Alpha everyone else was fuming at Nick, next thing I knew Kim came rushing back into the kitchen and said "Alpha's not in her room and all her stuff is gone."

"What do you mean gone?" Sarayhtah asked.

"I knocked on her door but she didn't answer so I went in and her room was completely empty."

"We need to go find her" Andrew said. We all rushed outside to try and find Alpha.

"Alpha!, Alpha!" we all called we walked a little bit into the forest only to realise that she must have gone far by now.

We all regrouped by the house and discussed what we were going to do "I think we should pack up and go looking for her" I said.

"No Clem are you crazy, our baby is going to be here soon and we need to be somewhere safe" Luke said.

"Luke, don't make descions on my behalf I will be the fine and so will the baby I no my limit and you never know we may find somewhere better to stay in" I said.

Luke held up his hands in surrender and we looked to the group "so should we go looking?" Shel asked.

We all nodded and went inside and packed our stuff ready to go, we were on our way and everything in the woods looked the same. Every tree and every rock looked alike and it was hard to tell which way we had just come from.

"Do you think she's alive dad?" Sarah asked.

"I hope so sweetie" Carlos replied.

"I hope your so proud of yourself Nick" I growled at him.

"Clementine it just came out-"

"Save it I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses" I said and carried on walking.

I noticed that Kim was keeping a distance from Nick and was looking down as if hanging her head in shame.

"If only I hadn't been so stupid" Kim whispered and for once I felt kinda sorry for her I mean she wasn't even a full adult. I went to her and said

"It's not your fault that she ran off."

"It feels like it, I have been such a bad friend, things weren't meant to be this way I was only trying to protect her."

"How in the hell was dating her crush meant to protect her?."

"Since Nick arrived that was all she talked about Nick this and Nick that I was getting a little sick of it, I thought that he was no good that she could do a thousands time's better I tried to tell her and convince her to not waste time on a guy like that that he will only end up hurting her but she wouldn't have saying that he may look bad but he's a great guy...the only way I was going to stop her was by dating him I knew she would end up hating me but at least she would hate Nick and never have a crush on him again."

I listened to that story and I could see in Kim's eyes that she was being sincere "why didn't you tell me?."

"I don't know, I'm sorry I said those things to you I didn't mean it...I only said those things because I was jealous."

"Jealous of what?, me?."

"Yeah, I want what you have with Luke, a great guy someone who looks out for me and always want's the best for me and most importantly I wanted a family that you guys are going to have."

"Kim your way to young to have a kid."

"So are you."

"I know, but don't think I was thrilled when I found out I was pregnant at eighteen, I was horrified and wanted an abortion but when Carlos said I couldn't because he didn't have the stuff to do it I said that I wouldn't put the baby's needs before mine if I needed to survive and of course Luke was listening was furious at me...it was then I realised that I was being a selfish brat and came to terms with being a mother and well I've come to love it."

"I just want her to be ok, I'll never forgive myself if she wasn't, I need to tell her what I did and why I did it I hope she understands."

"She will I'll help if you want me to."

"Thanks Clem, I just hope I've put her off him for life."

"You and me both, but you can't help who you fancy and love."

"I know and I wouldn't have interfered but she's the only true friend I had and I didn't want her to get hurt ever."

"So how did you get Nick to ask you out?."

"Well, I corned him one day and flirted with him it made me sick to do so but he fell for it and asked me out."

"So why did you move into his room?."

"He asked me too and I did it because it made it look like we were in a serious relationship so Alpha would get more and more upset and angry."

"So you never had sex with him?."

"Oh god no, I think I would have actually gone sick."

I opened my mouth when I heard Omid yell "there she is!."

* * *

**Hope you liked it...I can't do much walking right now as I have a blister on each foot and one has burst so I'm cheering myself up by writing the next chapter xxx**


	43. Gone forever

**Hey guy's only two more chapter's to go before Clem and Luke's baby arrives also I think some of you are going to hate me for this chapter...**

* * *

We all looked and saw Alpha passed out cold on the ground, we made our way quickly over there and Carlos, Carter and Sarayhtah examined her and felt around for a pulse.

Carlos nodded and said "she's ok, just very dehydrated" Carter handed over a bottle of water to Sarayhtah and we watched as they helped Alpha swallow the water. We waited a minute or so when Alpha started to cough and slowly came round.

"What...what happened to me?, where am I?" Alpha asked looking a bot confused.

"You ran off so we packed our things and went looking for you, your lucky we found you otherwise you would've died off dehydration" Sarayhtah said.

Alpha nodded and slowly got to her feet, the moment she was on her feet she was hugged by Kim. Alpha had a moment of confusion on her face when realisation crossed her features and she pushed Kim off her.

"Alpha-" Kim started.

"No I don't want to hear your pathetic apology, I ran away for a good reason and won't come back unless you two leave" Alpha said interrupting.

"Alpha please listen, I only dated Nick for you to see what he was" Kim blurted out and instantly covered her mouth.

"What!?" Alpha almost shouted.

"Eversince he arrived all you talked about was Nick and when I tried to get you to see that he was not the right guy for you, you would deny it so the only way I was going to get you to not have a crush on him any more was by dating him and it worked" Kim said.

There was a moment of silence "your unbelievable" Alpha whispered.

Kim looked confused.

"If what you say is true, then you shouldn't have interfered in the first place, I'm more or less an adult and don't need anybody's permission to do anything and it's not up to you who I like or don't like, if you hadn't interfered all of this never would have happened!" Alpha shouted.

"Alpha please understand I was only looking out for you..." Kim said trying to plead with Alpha and then tried to touch her arm but Alpha stepped away

"No, don't touch me" the look of sadness that crossed Kim's features was heartbreaking.

"Kim is that true what you said?" Nick asked looking quite heartbroken himself but what can I say he deserved it.

"Yes it is, I knew right away that there was something of about you and I was only looking out for Alpha, even though our friendship is more than likely over it's worth it because she hate's you" Kim said looking angry.

"Uhh guy's I hate to interrupt but look what's coming this way" Wyatt said and we turned to see walkers coming towards us.

"Run!" Shel yelled and we all started to run as fast as we could, since I was heavily pregnant Luke picked me up and carried me while running, I'm glad my boyfriend has a lot of muscle.

As I was being carried I looked to see that they were getting closer and closer...suddenly we hear a scream and turned to see that Wyatt had been bitten by on of those walkers, I watched as they tore into him and almost went sick.

"God dammit!" Pete yelled as he stopped to get his rifle to work.

"Uncle Pete hurry they are coming!" I heard Nick shout at Pete.

"Calm down son, the more you panic the more mistakes you ma-ahhhh!" Pete shouted as he was bitten in the neck by a walker and crashed to his knees.

"Uncle Pete!" Nick yelled but was dragged away by Alpha and pulled into a run. Luke still held me tight in his arms.

After awhile we stopped running and slumped to the ground..."gee Clem if I knew you were that heavy" Luke said breathing heavily and I slapped my hand over his head and said

"Hey, all that extra weight is your child I never asked you to pick me up" I said kinda pissed off.

"I was only kidding Clem" Luke said slinging his arm over my shoulder and kissed my forehead.

We then saw Nick on the floor crying and wailing..."it's all my fault, I've been such a jackass these last few days and this is my punishment...the death of my only relative that's alive."

Me and Luke looked at each over, Luke nodded and walked over to him and put his arm around him.

"Hey, man it's going to be ok" Luke said quietly.

"I told him to hurry and not to worry about that damn rifle but no, having to be the hero he had to make sure it was working to kill those undead creatures."

"He was trying to save us by using his gun Nick, and his death is not your fault yeah you have been more than a fucking jackass these last few days but his death is not your punishment, you may have been an ass but he still loved you very much" Luke said in a soothing voice.

Luke was right, Nick maybe an asswhole all the time but no one should witness the death of a loved relative and no one even Nick deserved that.

"What are going to do now?" Rebecca asked.

We all looked at each over "we keep going forwards until we find somewhere to stay" Christa said.

We packed up everything and started to move again, Nick was lagging behind but I noticed Alpha was walking with him to get him to walk faster...I thought she hated him I need to ask her about that later.

I was starting to feel violent kicks from a certain someone, I was in what was hopefully my last week according to Carlos so he or she should be here soon...I'm really nervous but excited.

Suddenly there was a violent Kick and I hunched over, Luke noticed right away and came to my side "are you ok?."

"Yeah fine, just a big kick" I said breathlessly.

We kept going untill it became dark and so decided to rest for the night.

* * *

**Hope you liked it xx**


	44. Labour

**Hey guys sorry I didn't update yesterday I wasn't feeling very well and I had to go run some errands which took me a few hours...I'm going on holiday to visit family in Germany in about two weeks, in case I don't have this Fanfic done by then, I will update but it won't be till the evening as my grandparents don't have internet but my uncle does and that's who I'm staying with so I will write the chapter during the day and update it on the night...**

* * *

We had been going for about a month now without finding any building to sleep in, I was now in my last week of pregnancy and as you can imagine I'm extremely nervous.

Carlos, Sarayhtah and Carter have been keeping checks on me and to alert them straight away if I feel water running down my leg and if I get into a lot of pain. Luke is excited as well but I can tell that he is as nervous as I am.

"Uhh, guys I hate to moan but can we find somewhere warm and safe soon because I really don't want this baby out in the wild where those things can arrive at anytime, especially with a screaming baby it won't help" I said.

"Clementine is right we need somewhere soon, this baby can come any time soon" Carlos said.

I was starting to feel the baby kicking violently, I was used to him or her doing it but this time it was very violent. I was rubbing my stomach to see if I can soothe the baby and stop the intense kicking.

Luke seemed to notice that I was in pain and hung back and put his arm around me "you ok?" he asked looking quite worried.

"Yeah, just very strong kicking but I'm ok."

"We need to tell Carlos, Carter and Sarayhtah" Luke said.

"No, I'm fine."

"Clem please they said to tell them."

"Luke, I'm fine just drop it."

"Fine" Luke said and shrugged clearly irritated.

I saw Sam and Collie walking happily together side by side, imagine finding animals still alive in all this mess, I always wondered that if a dog or any other animal was bitten by a walker would they turn?, just because it happened to humans doesn't mean it doesn't happen to animals...

I was brought out of thoughts when Luke took hold of my hand and held it tight, I looked up and smiled at him while also clutching his hand tightly. Just for a moment it felt like we weren't in the apocalypse however I was brought out of my day dream once again when I felt another violent kick this one was stronger than the last one...

Just as I was about to tell Luke and get help from Carlos, Sarayhtah and Carter I heard the moaning and groaning of walkers. We looked around us and saw that we were surrounded by them, "oh shit" Andrew breathed.

"What do we do now?!" Shouted Kim.

"We have to fight our way out of it" Alvin said.

"Are you fucking crazy?!" Rebecca yelled at her husband.

"We don't have a lot of options right now" Omid shouted back.

We all looked at each over and nodded, Luke picked me up bridle style as there was no way I could run with a huge belly I was just about able to walk. Dante was clutching her parents hands that she forgot her book, as she was being pulled through the walkers she was screaming at us to go back and get her book but her parents still kept pulling her through.

When we got out the other end, Dante shook off her parents hands and ran back into the crowd of walkers.

"Dante!" we all screamed.

"I'll get her" Alvin said and went back into the herd before Rebecca could stop him, we waited for ages when suddenly Dante came through the herd with blood smeared all over her.

"Where's Alvin?" Rebecca asked desperately.

Dante refused to answer, that's when Rebecca got angry "what the hell is wrong with you?, can't you speak?."

"Hey, don't speak to my daughter like that!" Sarayhtah yelled at Rebecca.

"I asked her a simple fucking question and she won't god damn answer me!" Rebecca shouted.

Carter looked at Dante and said "honey, what happened to that lady's husband the one that went to get you?."

Dante looked hesitant for a spilt second before saying "he...he fell on top of me and told me to run and forget my book, but I wanted my book so he got it for me and then he got bit by those things and told me to run."

Rebecca looked utterly heartbroken and destroyed "no...no...no!" she screamed and broke down in tears.

That of course attracted the walkers..."Rebecca come on, we need to get out of here now" Christa said trying to calm Rebecca down.

"I'm not going anywhere with that murderous child in the group."

"What?" Carter asked looking confused.

"Your daughter is the reason my husband is dead...if that little brat wasn't so concerned over her fucking book Alvin would still be here alive" Rebecca then looked at Dante and said "this is all your fault, all for some stupid book."

"Alright, that's enough!" Sarayhtah yelled "that book is the only thing she has of her brother, it means so much to her and all of us and if you don't like it then get out the group!."

We all looked and waited but the walkers were coming closer and closer, we then decided that we needed to run so Christ grabbed Rebecca's hand and pulled her along, we had only got a few feet away when Rebecca pulled Christa to a stop and shook of her hand.

"Wait a sec I told you I ain't going nowhere if those people are coming with us" Rebecca said pointing her finger at Carter, Sarayhtah and Dante.

"Rebecca please we will discuss the rationally later, but right now we gotta go" Andrew said looking worried.

Rebecca looked angry and then thrust Katilin into my arms, lucky I have quick reactions and was able to hold Katilin tight before I dropped her. Rebecca then went right up to Sarayhtah and said "your child is a whining menace."

"Don't ever speak about my daughter like that, your showing your true colours I feel so sorry for that baby to put up with a spiteful mother like you" Sarayhtah said deadly.

As Rebecca went to answer back she was grabbed from behind by a walker, she screamed as it tore into her neck, and we watched in shock as another got to her and take out her intestines.

I felt physically sick, that's when I felt Luke pick me up and started running, I held onto Katilin tight as Luke kept running...everything went by slowly for me and suddenly I was put back down.

I was staring to feel weird, I gave Christa Katilin as I felt something cold, and liquidity running down my legs. I looked down and saw water 'oh shit' was went through my mind.

"The baby's coming!" I shouted out unknowingly.

Luke looked very worried "are...are you sure?."

"Yeah, I can feel, liquid running down my legs and it's not pee either, this is very cold."

Carter, Sarayhtah and Carlos got around me when suddenly I screamed in pain.

"Clem breathe, breathe stay calm ok" Carlos said.

"We need to get her somewhere safe now" Sarayhtah said.

Luke came over and gently picked me up as we looked for somewhere to go...it felt like eternity when the area looked very similar.

"The ski lodge" Nick said and pointed out the place where we found Kenny and all them, "we need to get Clem there."

Luke's pace picked up, and soon enough we were in the ski lodge and I was placed on the sofa, the pain was increasing and I was having a hard time at staying calm...

* * *

**I will write about Clem giving birth in the next chapter, hope you liked it and I hope you didn't mind me killing off Alivn and Rebecca xx**


	45. The birth

**Finally the birth... Credit to Micidonalboss for the birth idea.**

* * *

As I was layed down on the sofa I could see that there was a small herd of walkers was outside the ski lodge roaming the area, that added to my already panicked state. Carlos could see my distress and saw the walkers outside.

"Alpha, Omid, Nick and Andrew go outside and take care of those lurkers" Carlos said and gave them all weapons, they nodded and went outside.

"Kim, go get a bowl of water for the baby when it get's here, we need to wash it" Sarayhtah ordered.

"Christa and Shel, go find some towels or something that we can use to wipe the mess up and keep the baby warm" Carter said looking at Christa and Shel.

"What can we do dad?" Sarah asked.

"Just give Clementine some breathing space, and keep quiet because we don't want those lurkers to get in here" Carlos answered his daughter.

Sarah, Beca and Dante nodded and sat down opposite the sofa I was on.

"Now Clem, how far apart is the pain?" Carter asked.

"I don't know, five minutes maybe ahhh!" I screamed as I felt more searing pain in my stomach.

"Clem baby, it's ok just take deep breaths" Luke said holding my hand.

"Things are so not ok Luke, your not the one giving birth here" I growled at Luke.

"Ok, Clem I 'm sorry to say this but you need to strip" Carlos said.

"What?!" I screeched in outrage.

"Well, your about to give birth and therefore you need to wear a long sleeved shirt with no pants" Sarayhtah said.

"Clem can wear my shirt" Luke said taking of his brown shirt.

"Fine, but if you don't mind I don't want an audience" I said.

"We'll leave, come on Sarah, Beca and Dante" Carter said and all of them walked into the kitchen as I got undressed completely, I turned away from Luke as he gave me his shirt and heard his deep chuckle.

"Clem, it's not like I haven't seen it before."

"Well, we were in a rush then."

"I remember" I could hear the smirk in his voice. I quickly put Luke's shirt on and turned back around.

Luke picked up my discarded clothes and folded them up.

I layed back down on the sofa and Luke went to get Sarayhtah, Carter, Dante, Carlos, Sarah and Beca.

Just as they came back in, everyone else came in. Everybody who went outside came back unharmed.

"Have we missed it?" Omid asked.

"Not yet, your just in time" Sarahytah said.

"Don't crowd around, give her some breathing space" Carter said.

Only Luke was allowed beside me, we both clenched each over's hand.

"Ok, we are ready when one of us says push, you push got it?" Carlos asked.

"Ok" I said.

"Push" Sarahytah said, and I gave a very hard push and felt so much pain, I could feel tears coming.

"Breathe, Clem, breathe" Luke whispered to me.

I took deep breaths, and then pushed again...I wasn't going to scream the house down like Rebecca did, I clenched Luke's hand it probably was hurting him but he was the only stress relief I had.

"Push again" Carter said.

Push, breathe, push, pant and breathe and push again was the routine I was in.

I kept pushing for what felt like eternity when suddenly Sarahytah said "okay Clementine just give one more big oush and it's all over" I gave one last push and felt the rush as something came out, then I heard a loud cry coming from the other end of the sofa.

I looked up to see Sarahytah holding something tiny, and shaky but was waving it's little arms and legs around.

It took a second to realise that, that little thing was my baby...

Carlos bathed the baby, and then got a pair of surgical scissors and cut a long, thin tube off. Carter then dried the baby and wrapped it up in a fresh clean towel.

Sarahytah came over to me and handed the little bundle off joy to me and said "congratulations, you have a little baby girl."

I was right, and I looked down a t my beautiful baby daughter. I saw her tiny arms and her tiny hands curled into little fists. She was wriggling around in her towel, I cuddled her close to me and watched as her little eyes flutter open and was stunned to see beautiful chocolate eyes with a hint of gold in them.

She had Luke's skin, but I could see tuffs of curly, black hair like mine. Her facial features and structure were mine.

I smiled down at her and gently ran a fingertip across her cheek and watched as she tried to take my finger in her mouth. In all the bad things going on right now, none of that mattered right now.

I looked over at Luke, as he smiled a broad smile at his daughter. I handed her over to him and watched with pride as he held her in his strong muscular arms and I knew she was safe with her daddy.

"What are you going to name her?" Sarah asked.

I thought back to my dreams I had about her and said "Noelle...Noelle Maria Hutchison Porter" I said not taking my eyes off my baby girl.

Luke bent down and kissed Noelle's little forehead. She made a cute baby noise and lifted her arms up to Luke's face.

He smile and took one of her tiny hands, I looked at her baby hands and couldn't believe how small she was...my one concern in my life now is doing everything I can to protect her.

I don't know why I ever wanted to get rid of her, I feel sick about what I had said and almost lost her so many times. If she was strong enough to survive that then she can survive anything.

The next hour or so was spent passing the baby around to everyone. Christa and Omid decided to take care of a growing Katilin and said that if they are here when all this is over they will become the parents off Katilin. I knew they would I'm glad Katilin will go to them and not to some orphanage.

After that I went for a shower, got dressed and had something to eat. Then in mine and Luke's room I breastfed Noelle for the first time, my nipple hurt as Noelle sucked the milk out of it like she would from a bottle. But I still love her so much it physically hurt, so innocent and so doesn't deserve to be in this mess.

Luke came in and sat beside me and rubbed Noelle little back as she continued to drink. After she finished I put her over my shoulder and gently tapped her back to get her to burp, I then handed her to Luke while I clean up and et my shirt back on.

It was pitch black and I was very tired. Me and Luke climbed into bed but made sure Noelle was in the middle and was on her back, because I don't want her to die from a cot death because she's not sleeping on her back.

Life was perfect...so far...

* * *

**Hope you liked it xx**


	46. Could this be the end?

**Hey guys, I have decided to make Clementine suffer from post-natal depression. It won't be really bad, I decided to do this because it's different. Hope you don't mind, I promise that it will get better but I thought that it would be interesting to write as I have never done it before.**

* * *

I got up early the next morning, Noelle had cried a lot during the night but Luke tended to her as I freaked out when she cried.

I don't now what the hell was wrong with me but I felt terrified of doing it, but I told myself it was just nerves so I went ahead and picked her up but she squirmed so much that I almost dropped her.

I tried to cuddle her to me but her legs and arms kept pushing me away, so I started to cry myself because I didn't know what to do, Luke then took her from me and she soon fell back to sleep in his arms and I felt very jealous.

From then on I let Luke do it because I felt that if I did it, it would make things worse. I looked at Luke and Noelle and smiled, both fast asleep so I got up and left them to go downstairs.

As I entered the kitchen, everyone looked at me in shock "what?" I asked.

"Why are you so awake this morning?" Christa asked looking overwhelmed.

"Not tired."

"But we heard Noelle crying last night" Omid said.

"Luke took care of her."

"Did you help?" Shel asked.

I shook my head "no I didn't."

"Oh so you left all the hard work to Luke" Sarayhtah said.

"Yep."

"She's your baby to, but right now all your doing is using Luke as some nanny" Sarayhtah said.

"I'm not."

"Yes you are -"

"Honey, calm down I'm sure there is a good reason for this" Carter said interrupting his wife.

"No there isn't she should be stepping up to be a mother but instead she can't be bothered" Sarayhtah said sneering at me.

That was the last straw, I banged the knife I was using and spun around and gave her one hell of a nasty glare.

"I couldn't do it, I tried to get her to calm down and she wouldn't, I tried everything and nothing worked so she didn't stop crying and I ended up crying so Luke helped. So you see Sarayhtah I tried but nothing worked it's like she didn't want me!" I shouted feeling tears coming to my eyes as I recognize the truth...my own daughter didn't want me taking care of her I feel like such a failure.

Everybody looked shocked "there now you know, the second she was in Luke's arms she stopped do you have any idea how that feels?, right now I feel like a failure because Noelle didn't want me...but you don't because you probably never had that with your children Sarayhtah" I continued, by the middle I was in tears not wanting to hear anyone say anything I ran outside.

I was outside for hours, no one came after me which I was grateful for. I was still daydreaming when I heard the door open and someone touch my shoulder.

I turned to see Luke with a worried expression on his face, I tried to force a smile on my face but one look at Luke told me it hadn't worked. I sighed and turned away looking at the view in front of me.

"Nick told me what happened this morning" Luke said quietly.

I didn't say or do anything..."is that how you really felt?" Luke asked.

I nodded "yeah, it was."

"Clem you know that Noelle adores you."

"Huh, yeah right."

"Clem-"

"Why did she cry then Luke when I held her?, why did she push me away?...I tried everything with her and yet one second in your arms she stops...there's something wrong with me isn't there?."

"No there isn't Clem don't think like that."

"Maybe, I should leave."

"What?!."

"Why should I stay with a baby who clearly doesn't want me?."

"She does it's just..." Luke trialed off.

"Just what Luke?, go ahead say it."

"Look it doesn't matter all that matters is that she needs you more than you think I'm sure it was a one off."

I thought it over for a little bit and decided to go back inside...when we got in I saw Beca and Sarah playing with Noelle.

I walked over to them, "Clem, your back" Sarah said smiling. Both moved so I could pick Noelle up, as I looked down at her I suddenly felt panic striken.

I noticed that I was shaking, I looked at Luke and shook my head "I can't do it Luke...I'm too scared to what if she yells her head of again?."

"She won't just pick her up gently" Luke said giving me a reassuring smile.

I took a few deep breaths and gently went to pick her up, as I put my hands under her arms and went to lift her up she started to scream.

Her scream came so sudden that I practically dropped her back onto the sofa, and walked away to the other sofa.

"Clem get back here, just pick her up again" Luke said.

"No, I told you Luke."

Luke picked up Noelle and brought her to me I had my arms crossed and refused to open them.

"Clem please she wants you."

"Are you blind and death Luke?, she so doesn't want me I barely touched her and she freaked out and what things are supposed to be better if I held her?."

"Please Clem" Luke pleaded.

I sighed and opened my arms slighty as Luke placed her in my arms...when Luke picked her up she stopped crying but the second she was put in mine she went back to shrieking.

I tried to clam her down but she wouldn't, she was wriggling out of my arms and if I wasn't careful she was going to fall.

Suddenly her crying became to much so I thrust her back into Luke's arms. After a few seconds in his arms she stilled and went back to sleep.

"I told you Luke but you wouldn't have it" I said feeling livid.

"Clem-"

"I kept telling you over and over but you were like oh it's ok, just a one off try again, well you see Luke she doesn't want me she want's you" and with that I went upstairs and slammed the door shut and broke down into floods of tears.

When I had got myself together I started to gather my things, feeling sick doing so but told myself that it was for the best.

Then the door opened and in walked Luke.

"What the hell are you doing?."

"Getting my things."

"Where are you going?."

"I don't know somewhere."

"Clem don't leave."

"Give me one good reason to stay?."

"Noelle should be reason enough."

"Well it's not because she has made it clear that she doesn't want me."

"She does."

"Then why does she cry every time I hold her?, every time I'm near her?."

"I...I don't know Clem but please don't go we can work it out."

"Ii don't know Luke, I;m starting to wish I wasn't pregnant in the first place."

"What?!."

"If I wasn't pregnant then we wouldn't be in this mess, if Ii only knew the hassle it would bring."

"You don't mean that."

"Don't I?, I really don't know anything anymore Luke...I don't even know if I still want to be with you."

"What?."

"I'm really confused about what I want, so I'll stay but I will sleep somewhere else for the time being."

"You can stay in this room."

"No, you and Noelle can have the bed I'll sleep on the sofa...and untill I figure things out it's best if we take a break from each over."

"What?, no Clem I don't want that?."

"But I do I feel suffocated to much to soon, I need a break please you have to understand and respect what I want."

Luke looked away looking sad and I could see the tears gathering in his eyes..."fine take your break or whatever you want."

"Thank you" and with that I left Luke and Noelle's room and went downstairs.

When evening came I got myself comfortable on the sofa. Christa saw me and came over to me.

"Clem aren't you going to bed."

"I am in bed."

"Don't be silly your on the sofa."

"I know."

"Have you and Luke had an argument?."

"No, I'm taking a break from Luke."

"What?."

"Things have moved to fast, me and Luke aren't the same anymore...I don't know what I want anymore and Noelle hates me...she cries if I touch her...to be honest I really wish I never had her."

"Clem you don't mean that."

"I don't know. Women are supposed to be happy after having a baby but to me it's a living hell...I love her but she clearly doesn't love me."

"That's not true."

"Then why does she cry when I touch her?."

"Clem I think you might be suffering from post-natal depression."

"What's that?."

"Sometimes after having a baby mothers don't know what to do, some are frightened to go near the baby other's like you have a hard time bonding and because your so scared of her crying and think every time you pick her up she will cry she feeds off of that and can feel it in your touch your scared so she cries."

"Where did you learn that?."

"Carlos and a programme I watched before the apocalypse."

"What can I do Christa?, I want to be a mum to her but when she cries when I touch her I can't...and I'm sick of being in the whole 'family' situation."

"What do you mean?."

"I love Luke but I don't know if I want to be with him anymore because right know I feel like I'm with him for show."

"Your not."

"So why do I feel that way?."

"I don't know Clem this post-natal depression could be the cause of that...first thing in the morning have a talk with Carlos...he knows your suffering with it as he has seen it so much he can help you but you need to want it to."

"I'll give it a try, but if it doesn't work then it could mean the end of me and Luke and also the end of being a mother to Noelle before it's even started."

* * *

**Aww poor Clementine. Hope you liked it xx **


	47. Alone with post-natal depression

I was sitting in the kitchen with Carlos the following morning discussing my pre-natal depression.

"So Christa told you did she?" Carlos asked.

"Yes, she did."

"Ok, first things first...how do you feel honestly around Noelle?."

"Scared."

"Hmm, why?."

"I;m scared that she'll cry if I go near her or dare to touch her."

"And how does that make you feel?."

"Like I'm a failure at being a mother."

"You do know that this is not your fault?."

"So Christa's been telling me but it does, I mean what mother is scared of her own child?."

"Clementine, not every new mother know's what she is doing around her child."

"I know but I really want to be there for her Carlos and right now I can't because of her crying."

"To get you over this depression we need to take small steps at a time."

"I know."

"Start by holding her when you feed her, get use to holding her."

"What if she cry's?."

"Trust me Clementine when a baby is hungry, all that matters to them is getting fed."

I nodded.

"Then when she needs to bathe or needs changing get use to doing that."

Again I nodded.

"Then start comforting her when she cry's and the most important thing is when you go to pick her up or hold her stay completely calm...because that's why she's crying because your so tense about her crying she feels that in your touch and therefore think something is wrong and starts to cry."

"But how can a newborn know that?" I asked confused.

"Babies are very sensitive and venerable when they are this wrong and rely on others to keep them calm and safe but when you tense yourself they feel it."

I nodded and before anything else could be said Luke came in quickly with a screaming Noelle, his face looked awful...he looked barely awake and quite worried.

"Luke what's wrong?" I asked panicked.

"She's hungry Clem, she needs you yo feed her" Luke said.

The thought of holding her scared the life out of me and I looked at Carlos for help. "Clementine remember what we just talked about?...can't hide forever...she does need feeding and your the only one who can provide that...I will leave you to do so" and with that Carlos left.

"Clem please" Luke begged and out out his arms for me to take her. I sighed and took a deep breath. Then I pulled down my tank top and my bra, then I reached out to take her gently from Luke and quickly put her to my breast and watched as she latched on straight away.

Luke sat in Carlos's place with a relief expression. "I tried everything with her, and then it occurred to me that she was hungry and your the only person who can give her food."

I nodded and continued to feed Noelle and tried to keep calm.

"What did Carlos mean?" Luke suddenly asked.

"What?" I asked.

"When I came in here Carlos said that you couldn't hide forever."

"I'm suffering from post-natal depression...bascially I tense up when I go to pick her up and she senses it and starts to cry...I have to take things step by step and keep calm when I pick her up so she doesn't start to cry."

Luke nodded and then said "so about us..."

I sighed "I'm still figuring it out ok...just give me sometime I still love you but I need to get over this depression and then we will see."

Luke nodded but looked quite sad "how was the sofa last night?."

I gave a small laugh and said "not very comfy."

"You can have the bed if you want ya know?."

"No, you need to be in there for Noelle."

"But you need to get over your depression so you need to deal with her when she crys during the night."

"Small steps Luke, I need to take slowly."

Luke nodded and then Noelle decided that she had enough and I quickly handed her over to Luke so I could clean myself up.

As I was about to leave the kitchen Luke called "aren't you going to take her?."

I stopped and hesitates a little before I decided not to say anything and walked out.

Sine I didn't get much sleep last night, I got myself comfy on the sofa again and was soon sleeping.

I woke up to screaming and yelling.

"We need to get out of here!" Shel yelled as she was packing things frantically.

"We need to stay calm and find a way out of here" Omid said.

I got up and went to the group "what the hell is going on?."

"Look outside" Nick said.

I turned to see walker's lurking outside.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"Leave before it's to late" Shel said.

I nodded and went to get some of my stuff together. When we were ready to go we left though the back way.

We were making good progress as we walked silently past the walkers. Luke gave Noelle over to me as he got his machete out, but before I could tell him this wasn't a good idea Noelle started to scream.

As Noelle screamed Katilin started to scream aswell. The walkers noticed us and were making quick progress towards us.

We were being backed up towards the woods, I held Noelle to me tightly as they kept coming, before I knew it everyone was slashing them...I tryed looking for Luke but no sign of him.

Suddenly I was by myself, I had been to busy panicking over Noelle's crying to notice that everyone else was gone. Without a seconds thought I ran into the woods.

After what felt like hours I slumped against a tree and watched as Noelle started to settle down, well at least she stooped crying.

If she hadn't started then we wouldn't be in this mess...no wait I can't blame Noelle she is to young to understand.

Then I suddenly realised that was alone...with a baby and suffering from post-natal depression, this time I don't think either of us are going to live...

* * *

**Hope you liked it xxx**


	48. Back together

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a few days, I have been travelling that last couple of days but I am fully rested.**

* * *

When I woke the next morning I felt a lot of pain in my lower area, Carlos said that I would suffer with pain, irritation and a lot of bleeding the after effect of being pregnant is so not fun.

Little Noelle squirmed in my arms and I suddenly panicked about her crying but before I could calm myself down she screamed her tiny lungs out. I was on high alert for walkers and was trying my best to get her to stop.

"Hey, hey shhh it's ok, mummy's here don't cry please" I said to Noelle quietly.

I then tried to ease the tension in my arms and calm myself down, it seemed to work as Noelle stopped her screaming and I breathed a sigh of relieaf It came to mind that she was probably starving so I gently put her on the ground next to me as I took of my top and brought my bra down.

Then I put her to my breast and watched as she was taking what she needed eagerly, I rested my head against the tree I was propped up against. My thought wandered to the group and Luke, I hope they are ok I can't raise Noelle without Luke I...we needed him.

When Noelle was finished I patted her back and waited for her little burp. I got dressed again and then smelt something awful, it wasn't long till I realised that it was Noelle. I took her out of the blanket she was wrapped in and took of the cloth we had used as a diaper, there was a lake in front of us so I put the cloth in the water and gently cleaned her thankfully she didn't cry.

Then I washed the cloth again and rung it out when I was 100% sure that it was clean, then I put it back on her and used the safety pins to put it back in place.

I picked her up and she didn't even cry, which was such a relieaf ans surprise to me instead she gently played with my hair which was quite nice.

I then carried on walking hoping that I could find a place to stay or find the others.

I kept going for a few days with no luck, but getting by. I was feeling much more comfortable around Noelle and she was with me as she hardly cried if I picked her up. I was feeling much more calmer maybe this happening is a good thing for me to get over this post-natal depression.

I was in my own thoughts when I heard a growl behind me, I whipped around and saw a wolf coming out from behind the trees, he was soon joined by a few more all looking hungry. My breathing got faster and my arms locked around Noelle tighter.

Suddenly everything registered and I turned and ran hold Noelle as tight as possible without cutting off her oxygen.

I could hear them right behind me then one of them caught my ankle and I fell but I used my arms to cover Noelle's head and as I fell I turned to the side.

I looked up to see the wolf's climbing on me, one of them looked right at Noelle and licked it's muzzle with it's huge, pink tongue and that was the last straw. No animal or human look's at Noelle as food.

I kicked with my good leg at the wolf that was very close and was glad to hear it whimper in pain...don't get me wrong I love animals but when they try and kill me and my baby then I will kill them to get away.

I got up as fast as I could and carried on running as fast as I could with a bad ankle. When it looked like I was getting further away when there was a huge lake. I came to a sudden halt then realised that this was the same water that me and Luke had crossed over a year ago. I turned to walk to up to the bridge but then saw that the wolf's had caught up to us.

I backed away slowly as they surrounded us, I looked between the river and the wolf's. What I did next some people would consider crazy and stupid with a newborn baby but it was the only option I had and I didn't want to get mauled to death my wolf's.

I ran into the water and thought against it as it was slowing me down, I had no idea what was in the water but I kept going as fast as I could but could hear the splashing of water from the wolf's.

The water got deeper quickly so I had to lift Noelle over my head as I continued to walk to the other side.

We arrived safely the other side and I kept on running as I was sure that a lake weren't going to stop the wolf's from dinner.

It felt like I had been running for hours when I saw something familair...it was the cabin where I first met Luke, without hesitating a second more I ran to the cabin quickly. I could hear the wolf's coming closer, I bounded up the steps of the cabin and opened the door and slammed it shut behind me.

I put Noelle down on the sofa and barricaded the door, and found the shotgun that Pete left behind because we all had too much already to take with us. I picked it up and checked for bullets and was happy to see that it was fully loaded.

I aimed it at the door incase they got through, I heard them outside scratching at the walls and doors. They were howling and growling, I sae Noelle was squirming meaning that she was going to cry soon.

"Shh, baby girl keep quiet" I whispered quietly to her. Then there was some gunshots and one more howl and then the sound of a bunch of retreating feet. I peeked out the window and saw that the wolf's were running back into the woods almost as if they had been scared off.

That's when I saw black figures coming out of the woods. They weren't walkers as they were walking like humans.

For Noelle's safety I took her upstairs and put her in one of the bedrooms and shut the door, if I did have to kill one of those people if they came in then I don't want her to see it she is way to young to witness that.

I heard footsteps coming up the porch steps, I aimed the gun ready then the door knob turned but they couldn't open the door as I still had things barricading it.

Then there was a huge push and in came the people I still kept my gun aimed at them at least when a familiar voice said "woah, don't shoot!" I looked over the top of my gun and saw that it was Omid.

"Omid?" I asked in shock as I lowered my gun.

"Clementine?" I heard Luke say as he pushed his way to the front of the group.

I dropped the gun and jumped into Luke's arms and wrapped my legs around his waist.

I could feel that he missed me just as much as he held me tight to him, I would have gladly stayed like that with him forever but then I heard a cough and Nick said "look I know you too missed each over but please stop before you make another baby."

Luke out me down quickly and grabbed my shoulder and said "where's Noelle?."

"I put her in one of the bedrooms upstairs, because if you guys were intruders and I had to shoot I didn't want her to see."

"Can you go get her?" Luke asked.

I nodded and walked upstairs and into the room I had out her in and brought her down stairs.

I gave her over to Luke and saw the love on his face as he looked down at his daughter, it was such a loving moment that I didn't realise how much in pain I was in my ankle.

I winced and Carlos asked "Clem are you ok?."

Everyone looked at me.

"I got attacked by some wolf's and they brought me down by my ankle."

"Sit down and I will look at it" Carlos said.

Carlos cleaned up my ankle and told me to take it easy on it. "How did you get on with Noelle?" Carlos asked.

"Fine, it was hard at first but I got through it" I answered honestly.

Carlos smiled and nodded.

I looked over at Luke and saw his smile, I walked over to him and said "I figured things out...I want to be with you I've missed you."

"I've missed both of you, I'm not going to let either of you get hurt."

I nodded and hugged both him and Noelle.

* * *

**Hope you liked it xxx**


	49. Uh oh here come's trouble

The next day was a normal day...well as about as normal you can get in an apocalypse. I was downstairs on the sofa with Noelle. I had just finished giving her, her breakfast and was right now cuddling her.

It's great to not have this anticipation and just being able to be a mother to her, Carlos says that being left alone with her for a few days could have gone either way. One way it could have gone is me freaking out completely and leaving her behind or it could have gone the way I did and just go on with it and hope for the best.

Collie and Sam are still going strong, Noelle is very curious about what they are but they let her touch their ears and tails. Katilin is doing great with Christa and Omid, she is also confused as to what Noelle is but like's to play with her anyway.

It is hard having two babies in an apocalypse but I wouldn't get rid of either of them. I looked up and saw Christa come in holding a squirming Katilin.

"You ok?" I asked nodding at Katilin.

"Yeah fine, just this one being fidgety" Christa replied.

"Hard work isn't it?."

"Yeah, I feel guilty."

"Why would you feel guilty?" I asked surprised.

"Because taking on someone else's baby after being killed, I don't know just feels wrong to me."

"Christa you wouldn't have left her there with Rebecca being ripped apart and then she would have had the same fate...if anything I think Rebecca would have wanted you and Omid to take Katilin should anything have happened to her."

Christa gave me a confused look "how would you know?."

"Just before Rebecca went into labour she asked why you looked so sad around her and I told her what happened and she looked upset afterwards."

"You told her!."

"Yeah, but I thought she should know...she didn't change how she was around you anyway."

"I just hope me and Omid can come up to scratch taking care of her."

"You two will be great parents to Katilin as you would've to your own."

Christa gave me a sad smile "thank's Clementine but adopting is great but there's nothing like having your own."

"I bet but after this is all over you and Omid can try again, your not old yet Christa."

That got a little laugh out of her...that's when we heard shouting from outside. Worried we both got up with the two babies and went outside to see what the hell was going on.

When we got outside we saw Nick, Alpha, Kim and Andrew shooting at some walkers that were trying to get a young woman and saw that they had already got some guy. I covered Noelle's eyes so she didn't have to see this, I know she doesn't understand but hey just being a good mum. I saw Chritsa doing the same to Katilin.

When they were all shot dead Luke quickly picked up the young woman and brought her inside with everyone else following.

Luke lead her to the sofa and sat her down, Carlos got some medical supplies and brought them over to her and cheakced her over. This young woman had short brown hair, grey pants, an organe shirt, beige leather jacket and black combat boots.

"Well...any bites?" Alpha asked.

"Not that I can see, just a few scrapes and scratches" Carlos replied as he cleaned up the small wounds.

"Just leave me the fuck alone asswhole I can take care of myself" said the young woman.

"Look, we just wanna help...now tell us your name" Luke said calmly.

"Jane."

"Well Jane I'm Luke and this is-" he was cut of by Jane saying

"I know who you are, you were the group that escaped Carver's camp."

"Yeah how do you know?" I asked.

"Because I was there, I was in the background not wanting to be noticed...that other gut I was with out there Mike he was there aswell."

"Well not all of us were from there...Kim, Alpha, Carter, Sarayhtah, Dante and Andrew are some that joined us later" Luke said.

"Where's the rest of the group you were with?."

"They didn't make it" Luke said.

Jane nodded and by then Carlos had finished clean her wounds. "Well, thanks for your help but I'm going."

"Woah hey you don't need to go" Luke suddenly said. Why is Luke doing this?, if she wants to go let her go.

"Why?" Jane asked.

"You have just been cleaned up and are probably tired so just stay the night and go in the morning."

Jane thought about it for a second and then nodded. "Fine one night and I leave tomorrow at dawn."

An hour or so later I was on the sofa with Noelle holding her while she was sleeping still thinking over what Luke did, he wasn't as nice as that when I first got here...I mean he made sure that I wasn't going to get shot but he didn't insist I stay so what's different with this Jane person...

I was brought out of thoughts by Alpha coming back from the lake with fresh fish, she must have seen my confused face and sat down opposite me.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing."

Alpha raised her eyebrow and said "yeah there is."

"Fine, I was thinking my Luke was being so nice to that Jane person that arrived here."

"Well, she wasn't armed with anything but her mouth...and she did look pretty banged up."

"I know but...when I first met him I could barely walk and he didn't insist that I stay the night."

"Don't read too much into it...I'm sure he was just being nice."

"Yeah your right."

Then I heard giggling coming from outside, me and Alpha looked out the window to see Luke showing off his machete to Jane and they obviously just shared a private joke as they both couldn't stop laughing.

I then felt a horrible feeling in my stomach was it...jealously...

I looked over at Alpha, who shrugged and said "I'm sure it means nothing."

I look outside again to see the two of them in a conversation...I hope it meant nothing...

* * *

**Hope you liked it xx**


End file.
